An Unknown Love
by hogwartschck
Summary: Amy Bradshaw starts her seventh year at Hogwarts with the love of her life, Harry Potter, tomorrow. The only problem is is that he doesn't know she exists. Will she be able to get the courage to tell him throughout the year?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"So, Amy, do you plan on telling Harry that you love him this year?" my best friend, Isabella, had asked me this before every school year since the year I had come home and told her that I was in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"He doesn't even know who I am," I gave her the same answer I gave her every time she asked that.

I was so suprised when I got my letter to be admitted to Hogwarts. I didn't even believe it was real.

_"You have a letter sweetheart," my mother told me that morning._

_"Who's it from mum?" I asked her._

_"I don't know darling, there's no return address. You'll have to open it," she replied and handed me the letter._

_I opened it and pulled out the thick parchment, _

_"It's heavy," I commented to my mother, "more than one piece of parchment."_

_I pulled out the first piece of paper and read:_

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed.of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Bradshaw,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find_

_enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await yor owl by no later_

_than July 31._

_Yours sincerly,_

(there was a signature)

_Minerva McGonall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_"What did it say?" my mother asked me._

_I handed her the letter and moved to the other piece of parchment._

_It read:_

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will rquire:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

_I smiled up at my mother after I read the list. I had read about it, but knew Hogwarts didn't exist. _

_"Mom, that's nice of you to do all this. Thank you," her eyes had gone wide, like it was a shock, but I knew it wasn't. "You don't have to pretend, it was sweet of you to pretend it existed, but I know, no matter how much I wish, it will never be so."_

_"No, dear I didn't do this," she really sounded like she didn't._

_"Well, I'm going up to my room to find out who did," I grabbed the letter from her and ran upstairs to my room._

_I almost screamed when I saw the owl in my room. Then I realized it must be a part of the letter. It flew over to me with a quill and a roll of parchment and started pecking my hand. I kept shooing it, but it wouldn't go away._

_After it bit me so hard I started bleeding I thought back to the letter and realized what it must want. _

_I took the quill and the parchment and wrote a note to "Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts"._

_This is what it said:_

_Dear Professer Dumbldore,_

_I will be on the Hogwarts train on September 1st. The acceptance to your school is much appriciated._

_Your sincerly,_

_Amy Bradshaw_

_I tied the parchment to the owls legs and it flew away. _

_The phone ringing as I watched the owl fly away startled me._

_"Hello," I answered._

_"Hey Amy," I heard Isabella on the other end._

_"So, are you the one behind it?" I asked her._

_"Behind what? Amy what are you talking about?" I knew it wasn't her. She would have admitted to it immediately._

_"So, did you get a Hogwarts letter, too?" I asked her instead._

_"Umm, no, Amy are you feeling alright? What is Hogwarts?" I hadn't told her about the book about the magical school that my grandmother had given me for my tenth birthday. Or about all the rescearch that I had done, following up on that book._

_"Oh, nothing," I lied. I would tell her after I decided if this was real, if I decided it was real. "What are you doing?"_

_"Oh, just calling to see what you were doing," she still sounded skeptical._

I decided later that night that I had told nobody about the books I hid under the loose floorboards under my bed. There was no one who could have done it, so it had to be real. The next day I had told my mother and Isabella and Jake, another best friend, about the books and the research and that I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September first.

Jake is my neighbor who has had a crush on me forever, he still does, I believe, but he's still my best friend and I still tell him everything.

The rest of the summer had gone quickly and I was excited when the first of September rolled around. I would be leaving all my friends for most of the year, but I would be back for the Christmas and Easter holidays. I knew how to get on platform 9 and 3/4 even there wasn't one, according to Muggles (nonmagical people) anyway, at Kings Cross, the train station from which the Hogwars Express leaves.

I saw him the first time getting on that train and I knew that I was in love. He had eyes as green as a lily pad and hair the color of charcoal, he also had glasses and a scar and that was how I could tell who he was. He always hung out with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger since that day on the train, but I didn't care much about them as the years went by.

As the years passed by my love for him grew. He never knew I existed even though I was in Gryffindor also, but I didn't care. I knew all about him. Every year when he got hurt and stuck in the hospital wing, and it happened at least once every year, I snuck in at night just to be near him. Madame Pomfrey almost caught me one night, but she never did, and he never knew.

The first year I came home during Christmas Isabella knew something about me was different and she forced me to tell her about my love for "The Chosen One" as they now sometimes call him. She always begged me to tell him, but I haven't and I doubt I will.

"This is the last year, the last chance you'll ever get. At least talk to him. Introduce yourself. It doesn't matter if you never tell him you love him. You need to talk to him. Promise me you'll do it," Isabella kept at it.

"No," I was thinking about it though.

"You know, you really should," Jake added.

"You people need to stop bugging me about this. It's never going to happen," I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't care. They weren't going to make me do this.

"Are you packed?" Jake could see I wasn't going to budge on this and changed the subject.

"Yup, I leave in the morning and I'm just counting the hours until I see him," I smiled, thinking about those green eyes that I could just get lost in.

They left not long after and I went to bed early because it takes a long process to get to the station in the morning and I didn't want to be tired, in case Harry noticed me, though I doubted he would.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up early and took a shower before my mother and father got up. I wore the new clothing I had bought, most likely the only normal clothes I would wear the whole school year, because we wear robes at Hogwarts. My hair took a long time because I had to make it just perfect. By the time I was done my mother was already calling me down to breakfast.

"You have to eat fast, we are already running later than we should be," my mother told me as I sat down across the table from my father, who was already eating.

"Good morning to you to mother," I said, smiling. I was in a good mood because it was only a couple of hours before I saw Harry.

"Someone's happy to be goning back to school," my father commented.

"Yes I am," I hurridely ate my breakfast and brought my trunk downstairs.

"Did you clean out Lily's cage?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, this morning," I replied the went upstairs to get her.

Lily, my owl, wasn't colored like other owls. Her feathers were more a richer brown than most and she had eyes the color of lilies, hence her name.

"Are you ready to be let out Lily?" I soothed her because she had been stuck in her cage most of the summer, only to be let out on some nights.

She clicked her beak in response.

"Soon, Lily, soon," I kept soothing her.

The ride to the train station seemed to take forever, but my mother said it was normal time, everytime I asked her. Finally we made it and I was kissing my mother and father goodbye and getting on the train.

I looked for Harry and quickly found hin by first spotting the Weasley's red hair.

After seeing him the things seemed to slow down. The train seemed more crouded than usual. I blamed that on the first years. I found the last compartment open and put my trunk and Lily's cage, with her in it, up on the rack. My mind was more preoccupied with Harry and where he and his friends were going to sit. I was sitting for a moment, with Lily constantly clicking her beak, but I didnt seem to notice.

The door to my compartment opened and I saw Harry with his frieds standing behind him.

"Would you mind if me and my friends sat here? Everywhere else is full," he said.

I felt like I was in a dream, but I quickly nodded. I also didn't notice, but Lily had stopped clicking her beak.

"Thank you," he said and all three of them came in and put their stuff up on the opposite side. After they did this they sat down opposite me and Harry sat right across from me.

"You're in Gryffindor and our year, too, aren't you?" Ron asked after they had gotten settled.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What's your name?" Harry asked and I was going to answer but Lily let out a hoot and I remembered I needed to let her out.

I quickly stood and got her out of her cage. I held out my arm and she landed on it. She pecked me harder than usual for forgetting abut her.

"My name is Amy and this is my bird, Lily," I answered as I sat back down.

She was facing me so they could see her eyes and Hermione asked, "Why is her name Lily?" after a quick look to Harry.

"Well, you can't see from that point of view but my bird is very special, her eyes are the color of lilies," I was happy to answer the questions. I was more than happy to be sitting in the same compartment as Harry. I tried not to show it to much though.

"Oh Ron, we have prefect duties, lets go, see you later Harry, nice to meet you Amy," Hermione said and left the compartment, followed by Ron.

Harry was petting Lily or I would have let her out. I wanted her to stay on my arm but when she clicked her beak I knew I couldn't make her any longer.

"She wants out, she's been stuck in her cage a while," I said reluctantly.

"Okay," Harry replied and I opened the window to let her out.

I thought that it would be hard for me to talk to him, but there was barely a moment when we hadn't talked. It was almost like talking to Isabella, almost, but better, much better. We seemed to talk about everything and found out we had alot in common.

As each moment passed I felt closer to him and liked him more than ever. I could just tell that this year thing were going to be different. I wasn't sure how much different, but I knew this would definately be my best year at Hogwarts.

"If you love Quidditch so much, why haven't you ever played?" he asked me.

"Oh, I dunno, I figured I wouldn't be good. I don't have a broom and I never get to practice," I said.

"You have never even tried. You know, I'd like to see you fly."

'Oh my God, Harry wants to see me fly! I can't wait to write to Isabella tonight,' I thought.

"Well, maybe, I've always been good at sports, and I'm OK on a broom."

"Well, there you go, I'll bet you'll be great. I can't believe you've never played before."

"You're great at it though. I've seen even game you've ever played in. You fly really well," I stopped myself from talking more because I didn't want to seem like I like him, even thout I do.

"Thanks," he said.

I think he was blushing. I didn't say anything about it though, in case I was wrong.

"Oh my, is it that time already? Would you like anything from the trolley?" he asked after we heard the lunch trolley go by.

I got out my money pouch and got up.

"No, it's Okay, I got it," he said stopping me.

"Oh, no, you don't have to," I said.

"No, it's fine, wait here," he left, closing the compartment doors behind him.

I sat down with a big smile on my face. My letter to Isabella was going to be very long.

He came back into the compartment a few minutes later with his arms full of food.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"You really didn't have to buy all that, I can pay you back," I offered.

"No, really, it's fine. What do you want?" he repeated.

"A chocolate frog," I gave in.

"Good choice," he replied, tossing me one.

"Yeah, I have a good sized collection of the cards, but I'm missing quite a few," I said, catching it.

"Really, who are you missing?"

"Well, Dumbledore, for one-"

"Dumbledore? I have like five of him, maybe I can trade you for something that you have and I don't."

"Cool, let me get my cards out," I turned to get my trunk down just as he turned to get his trunk down.

'Yes, Isabella, you better be ready for a long letter,' I thought to myself. As I felt through my trunk I felt something that I didn't recognize, but I didn't think anything of it, then. I just kept feeling around until I felt the cards and pulled them out.

After I had gotten my cards out and sat back down he already had his and was searching through them. He found his Dumbledore and pulled it out and set it aside.

"Let me see all your cards," he said after he found his Dumbledore.

"Let me see yours," I said, handing him mine.

As I looked through his cards I made a pile of the cards that I didn't have but he had more than one of. He did the same for my cards.

We were trading cards when Ron and Hermione came back into the compartment.

"We need to change into our robes, we'll be approaching Hogwarts soon," Hermione said.

"No way," I said, not believing the trip was almost over.

"We haven't been on the train that long," Harry said, voicing what I was thinking.

"Yes we have, have you looked out the window lately?" Ron replied.

Sure enough, when I looked out the window it was dark and I could almost see the many towers of the Hogwarts castle.

"Where have you guys been the whole trip?" Harry asked.

"Patroling the corriders," Hermione answered almost instantly.

"In the prefects compartment," Ron answered at the same time.

"In the prefects compartment," Hermione said quickly.

"Patroling the corridors," Ron said at the same time.

They shared a look and Hermione started turning pink. Ron's ears were long since red. They started blending in with his hair.

"What we mean is we were in the prefects compartment for some of the time and patroling the corridors for some of the time," Hermione tried to cover up for the slip of their tongues.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

I looked at Harry who just stared for a minute. Hermione and Ron looked at him expactantly.

"Well, lets change into our robes, then," he said and started taking back his cards.

For a second Ron, Hermione and I were still but then they started getting out their robes and so did I. I couldn't believe that Harry didn't notice anything was wrong, but I wasn't going to say anything, especially since I wasn't completely their friend.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts express slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade, but no one said anything about the wierd moment earlier.

When we were getting off Hermione and Ron had prefect duties to tend to, but Harry and I found an empty carriage.

"OK, quick before they come back, you noticed something was up earlier, right?" he waited for me to nod then hurridly continued, "Well, I think that I know why."

"Really? Why?" I asked, glad he felt he could talk to me about stuff like this, even though we'd known each other for only one train ride.

He leaned so close to me I could feel his hot breath on my face. I wanted to kiss him so bad as I looked into those deep green eyes, but I resisted the urge. "I think they are dating," he whispered.

"Why would they keep it a secret though?" I asked, still very tempted to kiss him. I could hardly focus on what was being said.

He moved away, "Here they come, I'll tell you more later," he said and I heard their voices, too.

I didn't talk much for the rest of the carriage ride or during dinner. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts. When I finally got to my dorm I wrote a long letter to Isabella, used Lily to send it and fell into a deep sleep, with many dreams of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up and looked for Lily, but it was no use, there was no way Isabella's reply would be back this fast. I still checked at breakfast when the mail owls came in though. As I looked around I saw Harry's owl, Hedwig and realized that Harry hadn't come into breakfast yet. Ron and Hermione were there, but Harry wasn't. Just then Harry rushed into the room. He walked right by Ron and Hermione, though they didn't seem to notice. They looked to be deep in conversation. It was a few minutes before I realized he was headed straight for the spot next to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"Did McGonagall come by with the schedules yet?"

I looked behind him and my eyes widened when I saw McGonagall there. She had on one of her sternest looks. I was afraid he did something. I couldn't believe he was going to get in trouble this early in the year. He had done it before, but still, he didn't do anything this time.

He followed my gaze, but didn't need to because she cleared her throat.

"Um, h-hi Professor," he stuttered. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yes it is Potter. Do you plan on continuing with the same classes as last year?"

"Yes, of course," he replied.

She waved her wand and handed him the schedule. Then she moved on to me.

"Miss Bradshaw, I trust you want to take those same classes as well," she said.

"Yes Professor."

She waved her wand and handed me the schedule.

"Very good, I'll see you both in Tranfiguration then," she said and moved on.

"Let me see your schedule and I'll let you see mine," Harry said.

"Yeah, sure," I said trading with him.

I was interested in which classes he had.

"You have the same classes I do!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, you want to be an Auror too?" I had figured that that was the most likely thing he would be.

"Yeah, so, do you wanna walk to class with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you leaving Ron and Hermione?" I couldn't believe I said that.

"It's OK, I think they need alone time anyway."

"Alright then lets go."

We walked and talked and about halfway down to the dungeons (we had potions first) we ran into Peeves the Poltergiest, who always loved to pick on, well, anybody really.

"Hey, look, it's Potty with a girl," Peeves screeched.

"The girl has a name," Harry said back.

"Leave him alone Peeves," I said at the same time.

"Potty's got a girlfriend, Potty's got a girlfriend!" Peeves cackled as he zoomed down the hall.

I got extremely red in the face and, though I didn't look, I assumed Harry did, too.

We walked the rest of the way to the dungeons without a word, but Ron and Hermione had a few words to say to Harry when they arrived a few minutes later.

"Harry, where did you go? We were looking for you everywhere!" Hermione said, quite loudly, when she arrived.

Ron was about to say something but he was interrupted by Snape. "Miss Granger, keep your voice down and get into the classroom before I take five points from Gryffindor. That goes for the rest of you as well."

We all hurried into the classroom.

Harry and his friends sat down at the table closest to the door and Harry motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did.

"We will begin with a basic today, a Sleeping Drought. I trust you all know how to do this, or can at least find the instructions in the book, so I won't write the instructions. This is for extra credit, but that doesn't mean you don't have to do it," he looked straight toward Harry and Ron. "The people who do it the best get the most credit. Now, pick someone to work with and go."

He walked closer to our table, "Potter, Weasley, choose different partners, if you even talk to each other once in my classroom today you both get zeros for the day and detentions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unision.

As he walked away, seemingly satisfied, Ron made an extremely rude hand gesture toward him.

Hermione grabbed his hand, "Ron don't, it's not worth it," she mouthed more than talked.

Harry just glared at Snape. His glare was full of hatred and made almost made me cringe just looking at it. I would hate to be at the recieving end of that glare.

"Hey Amy," Hermione took my attention from Harry's glare.

"Yeah?"

"You can work with Harry and I'll work with Ron. Is that OK?"

"Yeah that's fine," I replied.

Ron was still trying to make the hand gestures and Harry was still glaring.

"Ronald stop it, now," Hermione gave Ron a very Professor McGonagallish glare and he stopped.

I started getting out the supplies. Harry finally stopped glaring and started helping.

By the end of the class we had made a very good looking Sleeping Drought.

Ron and Hermione's looked good, too, so I knew all four of us had got at least decent grades.

We walked Hermione to her next class because all of us had free time.

"I can't believe he did that," Hermione said once we had gotten out of earshot of his classroom.

"Neither can I," I said.

"Hes a fucking arse."

"Ronald! Watch your mouth!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Sorry Hermione, but I have to agree with Ron on this one," Harry said.

"Well, it's true, but no one needed to say it," I said

"Yeah, but," Ron started.

"No buts Ronald, it didn't need to be said."

We stopped at the classroom in which Hermione had her next class.

"See you later, Hermione," Ron said.

"Bye guys," she replied.

"Bye," Harry and I said in unision.

"I'm gonna go to the library, study my potions book," Ron said.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione. Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Ha ha," Ron pretended to laugh, "You should be studying, too."

I had a few things I wanted to say, but I kept them to myself.

"Whatever, go ahead, I'll see you in Tranfiguration," Harry said starting to walk away.

"Don't we have Charms next?" I asked, catching up with him.

"We do, but Ron doesn't."

"Oh, so what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno..." I followed his haze as he trailed off and realized Cho was motioning for him to come sit next to her.

He started walking toward her and I just stood there, about to start walking away.

Then he turned, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, I guess so."

I followed him over to Cho.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him, then looked at me. She didn't say it outloud, but her eyes said, 'Who is she?'

"My name's Amy," I said to her, then I turned to Harry, "I think I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you in Charms?"

"You don't have to leave."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have a letter I have to write anyway. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course."

I walked back to the portrait of the fat lady thinking of Harry and Cho. I instantly imagined them kissing and hoped against hope that wasn't what was happening. I got to the fat lady and realized I didn't know the password.

"Password?"

"Umm, please?"

"Nice try, but no."

"Darn it! C'mon, can't you just let me in? You know me."

She didn't respond.

I sat by the wall, defeated. I pulled my knees to my chest and burried my face in them, feeling stupid for coming without the password and wishig I knew what Harry and Cho were doing.

"I thought you were going in," I heard a familar voice from above me.

I looked up and, sure enough, Harry was standing there.

"I forgot the password," I muttered, somewhat incoherantly. He understood though, I guess.

"Well, would you like help up?" he held his hand out to me.

"Yeah, thanks," I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I wanted to ask what Cho wanted, but I resisted the urge. I didn't want to seem nosy.

He seemed to read my thoughts, "Cho asked me to be her boyfriend."

I stopped, "What did you say?" I could barely force the words out of my mouth.

"I said no."

"Oh," I started walking again. I just couldn't resist the urge, "You don't have to tell me, but why?"

"I like someone else this year," he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, keeping his gaze elsewhere as we walked, not really sure where we were going.

"Oh look, it's Potter," I knew this voice also, but wasn't so happy when I looked up at Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry said putting his hands inside his robes and, I knew, onto his wand.

"Make me Potter. Or are you going to make you're little girlfriend do it?"

"Shove off Malfoy," I probably shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"Oh look, Potters got a girl to defend him now. Is that the mudbloods replacement?"

Harry looked speechless for a moment and I didn't say anything either.

"Oh Potter, did I touch a soft spot?"

I put my hand on my wand, I figured Malfoy had his hand on his.

"Speaking of defenders, Malfoy, where are Crabbe and Goyle? Traveling alone these days?" I asked him sarcastically.

"They aren't here this year," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, how bad for you, they were the only _things_ protecting you," Harry said putting emphasis on the word 'things'.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter, they weren't the only things protecting me," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. And tell your master that he won't be around much longer. I know many more things than he knows."

"Well, excuse me Potter, I'll be leaving now. I don't want to waste my time in the company of a mudblood."

Before I knew what had happened Harry had brought out his wand and Malfoy had brought his out in defense. I brought out mine.

"Malfoy, you can't win. Do you think you can take out both of us?" I asked.

Harry and Malfoy both let out a curse at the same time.

I felt Malfoy's curse hit me and I'm not sure what it was, but I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I opened my eyes and was unaware, for a moment, of where I was. There was a horrible pain in my ribs and it hurt to breathe. I tried not to breathe in to deeply.

"Wow, you're awake." I heard Harry's familar voice.

"Yeah," I said and the Hospital Wing came into my vision. "What time is it?"

"Probably about midnight, we should probably be a bit quieter, so Madame Pomfrey doesn't hear us."

"If it's midnight why are you still here?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Do you know what Malfoy did to me?"

"Actually, no, I don't. I'm not sure Dumbledore even knows. Speaking of Dumbledore, he wanted me to go get him when you woke up. I'll be right back."

"OK," I was kind of upset that he had to leave, but I knew if it was to get Dumbledore it had to be important.

I sat at the ceiling, trying to remember if I heard any incantations Malfoy made.

I honestly didn't. I remembered Harry's incantation very well, but I didn't remember Malfoy's.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps in the hallway again.

Harry came in looking as if he had been running and a few moments later Dumbledore followed.

"How are you feeling Miss Bradshaw? Are you in pain?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Where is the pain?"

"Well, it feels like he shattered my ribs. It hurts to breathe, really. Professor, do you know what he did to me?"

I looked into Professor Dumbledore's eyes for a long moment before he finally looked away. "No, I must admit that I do not know, yet. I have a few ideas though."

"Okay," I knew he wouldn't answer if I asked him what his ideas were.

"Is that the only place it hurts?"

"No, actually, I feel like my head is spilttig in two."

"Well, I can do something about that. Or Madame Pomfrey can anyway. She should probably give you something to sleep with, too. You'll need to rest. You need the rest, too, Mr. Potter."

Harry had been silent in the corner, just watching, until this point.

"Actually, Professor, I'd like to stay in here tonight, if that's alright."

"Let me summon Poppy, she can decide if Miss Bradshaw is up to it."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't believe Harry actually wanted to stay here.

It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey came from her office, in her nightgown.

"What do you need Albus?"

"Miss Bradshaw needs something for a headache and sleep."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Mr. Potter wants to sleep in here tonight. Do you think Miss Bradshaw is up to it?"

"Please Madame Pomfrey," Harry added.

"No, I don't think so Mr. Potter. It was okay when she was asleep and you needed to be here when she woke up, but she needs rest and you need to go back up to your bed and get rest, too."

Harry sighed, but didn't argue.

"I think I'll go back to bed now. I'll come back in tomorrow Miss Bradshaw."

I nodded, because I wanted to save my stregnth for talking to Harry.

"Goodnight Harry, Amy, Poppy," he nodded to us all and left.

Madame Pomfrey got a goblet and waved her wand. It started steaming.

"Now, you need to drink this all. And Mr. Potter you have five minutes. I'll be back out here to make sure you leave," she left the room as well.

I took as big a gulp as I could and I imediately felt the effects.

"I guess I won't keep you awake that long. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay, I look forward to it."

"Goodnight," he smiled at me.

"Goodnight," I smiled back and before I knew it he was gone.

I took another drink of the potion. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I took another drink before I put the goblet down. I tried to stay awake and drink more, but I couldn't. I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

It was two weeks before I was allowed out of the hospital wing, but Harry came every day. In the morning, to pick up the homework I had to turn in that day and in the afternoon to tell me what homework we had, and sometimes work on it, but most of the time we just talked.

"I want you to get alot of rest, understand?" Madame Pomfrey was still reluctant to let me leave the hospital wing.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. I know, and if the pain gets worse I'm to come back here."

"The pain gets worse? I thought you said you had no pain."

"Poppy, she'll be fine. She needs to get back to her classes." Professor Dumbledore and Harry were here also.

"Yes yes, alright. But remember, you need to take you healing potion every night."

"I know, I know, can I go now?"

"Yes, you can," Professor Dumbledore said. "Go enjoy your Saturday."

I left the hospital wing with Harry.

"Thank you so much for coming every day. You really didn't have to." I thanked him again.

"No, really, I did. You don't need to thank me anymore. It's a really nice day. Do you think you have to stay inside?" he smiled.

"You know, some fresh air might do me good. I haven't been outside in so long," I smiled back.

"Oh, wait, Hagrid asked me, Ron and Hermione over to his house today. Do you wanna come?"

I couldn't believe that he had asked me to go to Hagrid's hut with him.

"Yeah, sure."

"C'mon let's go then. I hope Ron and Hermione remembered."

We walked out onto the grounds. I took a deep breath, but it wasn't that deep, considering it still hurt to breathe.

"I just love being here."

"I do, too. So, is your mother or father magical? Or both?"

"Neither, it was a real shock to me and my friends and family when I got the letter. I hadn't even told them about the Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my grandmother gave me a book about Hogwarts for my tenth birthday..." I trailed off, "It all makes sense, now. I guess it was my fathers side. I haven't seen my father in, well, I don't think I've ever seen him. My mother said he died, but I'm not really sure I believe that is true anymore."

I stopped talking as we reached Hagrids hut.

"I have to warn you, don't eat Hagrids cooking."

I laughed, "Is it really that bad?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright."

I stood kind of behind him as he knocked on Hagrids door.

I immediately heard what sounded like a humongous dog barking.

"Oh, that's his dog, Fang," Harry said.

"Fang?"

He laughed, "Don't worry, he's harmless. He might slobber on you though."

"Harry! Why haven't you been to see me yet? Ron and Hermione have been here twice."

I felt myself turn red. I hoped it wasn't bad.

"Oh, 'ello Amy," Hagrid suddenly noticed me.

"Hi Hagrid."

"Well, don't just stand there you two, get inside," Hagrid opened the door all the way and went and sat down.

I saw that Ron and Hermione were already there. Then I saw the dog. It was huge!

"Don't be scared o' Fang," Hagrid must have seen the look on my face.

"It's not Fang really, it's just dogs in general."

"Well if you really feel that scared of dogs I can put him outside," Hagrid said, probably because I was backing into a corner.

"C'mere Fang," Hagrid commanded, because Fang was stnading over Harry's knee, kind of slobbering on Harry.

I sat down after Hagrid had took Fang outside.

"So you're really that afraid of dogs?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I got attacked by a dog when I was little and I've always been scared that they could smell my fear ever since."

"Would you like a cup o' tea Amy? Or maybe a rock cake?" Hagrid asked me when he had come back in.

"Actually I'm fine," I smiled politely, trying not to be rude.

"What about you Harry?"

"A cup of tea would be fine Hagrid."

"Alright, well, Hermione was just about to tell me something. What was it you were going to say?"

Ron's ears turned red.

"Well, I supose it's now or never," she and Ron shared a look and she grabbed Ron's hand. "Ron and I have started dating," she looked around the room as if she expected us all to be shocked.

"I was wonderig when you planned on coming out with it," Harry said, simply.

"You knew? How did you know?" Hermione was the one that looked shocked. Ron didn't say a word but was red.

"It was really obvious."

"Well, I'm crtaintly glad it's out in the open now. You're not mad Harry?"

"Why would I be mad? You guys are my best friends. I want you both to be happy. Just as long as you both promise we'll all still be friends."

"Of course, mate," Ron answered.

"Sorry Hagrid, but better be leaving now," Harry said to Hagrid.

"Why?"

"Amy just got out of the hospital wing today and Professor Dumbledore said that she shouldn't be out long.

Hagrid looked sad but nodded anyway. "Well, you better come see me soon."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Hey Harry," Cho said walking over and hugging her boyfriend.

I looked away. I still had a hard time believing that while I was in the hospital wing Cho had asked Harry out again and he had said yes. It was the Thursday after I had gotten out of the hospital wing and I already hated Cho.

"Well, I should be heading back to the common room, I need to work on Snapes essay," I stood up from the spot by the tree, where Ron, Hermione, Harry and I had been sitting.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said, getting up as well.

"I better help Ron," Hermione followed.

"I'll see you later Harry," I said.

"See ya Harry," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, bye I guess," he replied uncertaintly.

As we walked back to the common room I began to think about the other guy I liked. I realized I hadn't really seen him this year. 'Maybe I should just go find him tomorrow. This is one guy I actually talk to. I better. I won't be able to-' my thoughts were cut off as I saw him.

I caught his eye and smiled. When he smiled back I realized how much I loved that smile.

Then his eyes widened and I only had time to wonder for a second before I ran into an open door.

I felt extreme pain in my nose and the warm blood ran down my face. It hurt to hit the floor, but I didn't notice it much.

"Oh my God, Amy!" I heard him land on the floor next to me and I felt him lift my head and start to pick me up.

Hermione and Ron had already made it up the stairs so it was just him helping me.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital wing," I heard him say once he had got me to my feet and put my arm over his shoulders. I tried to hold my nose and stop the bleeding, but it wasn't stopping.

I hoped he had my bag because I knew I didn't have it.

Once we had gotten to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was working over a bed but otherwise it was empty.

When he got her attention and she turned she hurried over toward us.

"Miss Bradshaw, you haven't even been out of the hospital room a week, what have you been doing?"

I looked at him. What was I going to tell her? I couldn't tell her the truth. 'Oh, I was just staring at my crush and I ran into a door.' Even in my head it sounded horrible.

"She got hit in the face," he replied. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"By a person?" she asked, concerned. I took back the thanks.

"No, we were outside playing quidditch and I got hit in the face by a ball," I managed to reply through the blood.

"Oh, well sit down. I'll have this fixed up quick."

I followed her instructions and, like she said, in a matter of minutes I was thanking her and leaving again.

"Hey Amy," she said as we were walking out the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"You might want to get rid of the blood."

"Oh, right, I probably should," I took out my wand and waved it, and instantly the blood was gone. "See you Madame Pomfrey."

I waited until we were around the corner before I thanked him.

"Thank you so much, Blaise."

"Really, it's fine. Here's your bag back," he replied, handing it to me.

"I'll see you later then? I have a potions essay to do."

"Yeah, you better," he smiled at me.

I laughed, "What are you gonna do if I don't?" I asked teasingly.

He showed me his wand. "I dunno, I'd have to think about it, but I do have a few things in mind that I could do."

I laughed again, "Well, I promise. I'll see you soon," I turned and reluctantly walked away. I knew I had to finish that essay. My potions grade would really haunt me if I didn't.

When I got back in the common room Hermione and Ron were waiting, which I expected, but I didn't expect to see Harry there. They were all at the table by the fire doing their essays.

"Hey, guys."

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I umm, had some trouble..." I trailed off, hoping they would leave it at that, but like good friends, the kept at it.

"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked.

"I umm, ran into a door kinda," I said softly, "but I better get my essay and potions book." I said louder and turned to hurry up the staircase to the girls dormatory. I was glad it took them a few seconds because if they called me back I didn't hear them.

Hermione followed me up to the dormatory, though.

"I didn't realize you were that big of a klutz," she stated, skeptically, with a look to match her voice.

"I was kind of distracted," I replied sheepishly.

"By who?" she was being herself and I knew that but I couldn't help to wonder how she knew everything.

"Who said it was a who?"

"Fine then, by what?" she gave me the look that she always gives when she knows she's right.

"Okay, you were right, he is a who, not a what. I'm just not ready to tell _who_ that person is yet," my eyes pleaded with hers not to take it any further and she obliged.

"Alright," she nodded, "but remember, I'll be here whenever."

"I know," I nodded and somehow those words made me feel better about it all.

I grabbed my potions book and essay and followed her into the common room.

When we got downstairs I knew Harry and Ron would want to know what happened, but Hermione gave them a look that clearly said, 'Drop it.'

I thanked her with a grateful look. She smiled back and mouthed, 'what are friends for?' when the guys were both looking down at their essays.

It was late when we all finished our essays. Well, when Harry, Ron and I finished our essays; Hermione was finished a few days ago.

I had been thinking about it the whole time I was writing my essay and when Hermione and I were climbing into our beds I told her.

"Blaise Zabini," I said into the darkness.

I saw Hermione sit up, "What?"

"Goodnight," was all I said. I smiled as into the darkness though, as I imagined the look on Hermione's face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I sat straight upright. I had been having a very wierd dream and I had needed to get out of it. It wasn't exactly scary, more awkward. I threw the covers off, not because of the dream, but because something jumped into my menory.

I started digging through my trunk. It didn't take me long to find it. I hadn't known what it was on the train because my mind was preoccupied, but now I knew it was a letter.

I went down to the common room, thinking it was a last letter from Isabella, or my parents, or maybe even Jake, and sat down in the chairs that I had always sat in, starting this year anyway. The letter read:

Dear Amy

I really wanted to tell you this in person, but I can't for fear you'll say no. First of all let me say I really like having you as my friend and even if you say no I still want to be your friend.

We've been friends since the first year and back then I liked you only as a friend, but since then my feelings for you have grown and now I like you as way more than that. I really hope you return my feelings. If you do then please tell me the next time you see me. If not then please, lets just put this letter behind us and stay friends.

I like you a lot Amy and even if you wouldn't want to go out with me or don't like me that way, I don't wanna lose you're friendship. I'll see you later.

Love Always,

Blaise

I jumped up and ran for the common room door, to see if I could find him. Then I remembered that it was still dark outside and that I was wearing my pajamas. Though I'm not sure he would have minded the pajama part, I was certain he would mind the fact that it's the middle of the night.

I went back up to my bed, barely able to keep myself from skipping.

I watched the clock hit 3:00, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00 and 7:00 before I got up and rushed downstairs, wanting to be there before he got there. I had decided to wait until that night to write to Isabella because I wanted to be able to tell her _everything_.

When I got to the Great Hall I was suprised to see him there. I ran over to him.

He was speaking to Malfoy, but I didn't care. I interrupted them. "Hey, can I speak to you, _privately_?" I put extra emphasis on the word as I shot a look at Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Mudblood, but I was talking," Malfoy sneered.

I was almost going to ignore that comment, but Blaise spoke for me. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. Yeah," he looked at me and got up.

He followed me out of the Great Hall and onto the empty grounds. Most everyone else was asleep because it was a Saturday morning.

"Well, I just found your letter."

"Would that be why you're still wearing your pajamas?" he tried to be sarcastic, but he couldn't hide the anticipation on his face.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point," I laughed, "Yes I would very much like to go out with you."

The anticipation slid off his face and was replaced by pure joy. It was different seeing a Syltherin with such a look on his face. It really lit his face up. He didn't lok scornful, like he usually did. 'It makes him look even hotter,' I thought, but decided to keep that to myself.

His happiness was followed by disbelief. I had known the happiness couldn't stay on a Slytherin's face for to long.

"What took you so long to find the letter?" he asked, the look of a Slytherin etched on his face.

"I found it on the train, but never opened it and then I forgot about it, until this morning at 3:00," I was thinking about what the next move would be and what everyone would think about a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor when, out of nowhere, he kissed me.

I hesitated a moment, unsure, before I kissed back. I was breathless a moment after the kiss ended.

"Hey, I'm going to go get changed now. I'll see you later?" I said to my new boyfriend. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, come down when you finish changing," he took my hand as we walked back into the castle.

"Alright," I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and going up to my common room.

When I passed the portrait and climbed into the common room I found Harry, who was undoubtly waiting for Ron or Hermione.

He spotted me, then looked down at my pajamas and the letter in my hand, and I realized I must look really wierd.

"Where did you go?" he asked, his quizzical expression matching the curiousity in his voice.

I froze. I didn't know if I really wanted to tell Harry that I had a boyfriend, especially since that boy was a Slytherin. Then I remembered Cho and said proudly, "With Blaise."

He looked shocked, but I wasn't quite sure because that look was gone as fast as it had came.

He cleared his throat, "Zabini?" he didn't wait for my nod before continuing.

"Why?" he blurted.

"Well," I faltered, "He's my boyfriend."

This time he looked like I had slapped him, but I still wasn't sure because that look was wiped quickly from his face as he gathered himself.

"When did that happen?" his face held the quizzical expression it had before, but his voice held more emotions. I just wish I knew which ones.

"This morning, why?"

"Oh, no reason, I guess." I was about to leave, but he voiced disgust and what must have been the reasons for the looks.

"It's just, he's not very nice," I could hear the anguish in his voice. I took it as the first remark made about a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, offended.

"Well, hes just so..." Harry trailed off, but I didn't need him to finish.

"He just a Slytherin, just admit it, tht's your problem, isn't it?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. I expected it from other people, like Malfoy, but I never expected it to be from Harry.

"No, I never said that," he stood.

"Well, then whats wrong with him." When he didn't answer I continued. "You know, I expected stuff like this from people like Malfoy, but never from you," my voice cracked as I said 'you' and I ran up to the dormatory, trying to keep the tears from my face. I heard him call my name, but I didn't turn.

I closed the door behind me and just flung myself onto my bed, not being able to stop the tears anymore. I guess Hermione was awake because she came over shortly after I did that. She didn't speak for a moment, but then sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

I stopped the tears and sat up, wiping the remainder of them away. I avoided her gaze and got up and walked towards my trunk.

"Should I start from the beginning?" I asked, putting the letter away.

"Where ever you want to start, but the beginning is always best," she replied.

As I pulled out my robes I gestured with them. "I'm going to the change first."

"Fine, I can wait," she stated.

As I was changing I figured I'd rather she hear it from me than Harry and I sighed as I sat down next to her. I also decided that I needed to vent all the emotions inside of me, save the strong emotions of love that I felt for Harry, even though I was mad at him.

I started at the begining. First I told her about the love for Harry that I had discovered in my first year. Then I moved to the friendship that led to the feelings I developed for Blaise. After I had finished with that I started with this morning and finding the letter and how I waited until seven for Blaise to be up. I went over the whole scene I had with him this morning, except the kiss.

She had been silent until this point, but chose now to interrupt.

"I don't get what's so bad about all this. Sorry for interrupting," she added hastily.

"When I got back into the common room I had a row with Harry."

Her eyes widened and she put her full attention back on me. I described the whole thing, from the expressions I saw on his face, to the ones I felt, to the words that were said.

"I should go now, I've kept Blaise waiting long enough. Thank for listening Hermione," I really appriciated it and I hoped she knew it.

She smiled, "Of course, and I know you didn't ask, but I'm sure the whole thing with this will blow over. I don't think Harry would be like that, unless..." she trailed off.

"Unless what?" I couldn't hold back my anticipation.

"Huh, oh, nothing, just thinking aloud. It will blow over soon. Trust me."

"Really, thanks," I gave her a hug. "I'll see you later."

"See you."

I went back down and completly avoided Harry, who was in the common room with Ron.

I waved to Ron, who waved back, but Harry didn't say anything and neither did I.

I went to the Great Hall and immediately saw Blaise at the Slytherin table. I caught his eye and motions for him to come over to me. He was talking to Malfoy and I didn't want to deal with Malfoy.

"Hey babe, what took you so long?" he asked, as I grabbed his hand possesively.

"Oh, nothing, just had stuff I had to deal with."

"Alright, what do you want to do?" he asked, taking my tone of voice into consideration and not asking what kind of stuff.

"I dunno," I tried to think of something to do, but came up with nothing. I couldn't believe it. When we had been just friends we had always though of something to do. Now it seemed harder. I decided to not think of it as a omen.

"Lets go sit over there, under the shade of that tree," he pointed to the big oak next to the lake.

"Alright," I said following him and sitting down next to him.

He was leaning against the tree and I was leaning against him, out fingers laced together. We just sat there for a while in silence, not needing any words.

The after it had been probably about a half hour I saw Harry come out with Cho and Hermione and Ron and they all sat under a tree not far from ours.

Finally finding need to talk, to keep my attention away from Harry and how close Cho was to him, I asked Blaise how his summer was and we talked about that for a long time.

After a while I began to feel hungry and realized that I didn't eat breakfast and we got up and went into the castle for lunch. We parted inside the Great Hall, to sit at our seperate tables, but sat so that we could see each other.

After we had finished eating I walked up to him and hugged him. With my arms still around him and my head resting on his shoulder I whispered in his ear, "Hey, I have stuff to write, I'll see you later?"

Without moving he whispered back, "What kind of stuff?"

"A letter and some homework."

"Ok, I have some homework to do too. See ya," he finally let go and kissed me on the cheek.

I went up to my dorm and he went down to his. When I got to mine I got a quill, some parchment and ink and settled myself into a chair and began to write a long letter to Isabella.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I awoke the next morning, after succesfully avoiding Harry for the rest of the previous night, with a minor headache. I decided that I would just take it easy in the common room for a while and if it got worse I would go to the Hospital Wing later.

After I had gotten changed and as I was getting my stuff to go downstairs Lily flew in the window and over to me. Suprised to see her so fast I dropped my book and took the letter from her leg.

"I don't have anything for you, you'll have to go to the Owlery," I said simultaneously as I walked down to the common room.

I sat down in my favoritee chair and opened the letter, which appeared to be from Isabella. 'Dang, she must have had a lot to write about, and she must have had it written prior to getting my letter,' I thought as I unrolled the parchment that was her letter.

It looked like many different diary entries:

Hey Amy, 9/12/'06

I know I am writing this letter a little early, but since you haven't written to me in a while and so much has happened, I figured I could wait until Lily got here to send it, but just start writing it now. Well, I have a boyfriend now! I'm so happy. I dunno if you'll believe it (or like it), but he's Jake. I know I hadn't told you, but I've had the tiniest crush on him for a while. Ok maybe not the tiniest, more like close to how much you like Blaise. Well, he asked me out last week, Monday to be exact, and I said yes! Please don't be upset with me, I know I should have told you I liked him when I discovered that I did, but I just didn't think it would go anywhere. Well I'll write more soon, unless you send me a letter.

9/20/'06

When are you going to write to me missy? I feel like I'm writing in a diary. I'm writing, but I dunno when you're going to read it! You're so annoying!

9/25/'06

I didn't really mean that. I was just frustrated with you. You havn't written me in forever and I really want you to read this... sorta. I wanna hear what you have to say. Has anything happened with you and Harry yet? What about Blaise? I hate not knowing things. And I hate you not knowing things. Oh yeah, Jake bought me this really pretty necklace yesterday. It's sooooo beautiful Amy, you really have to see it. Well I guess I'll write more later.

9/30/'06

Oh my God! I can't believe you didn't write me when you got out of the Hospital Wing. Whby didn't you write when you were in the Hospital Wing? Harry didn't occupy all of your time, you could have done it when he wasn't there, if he's soooo much more important to you than I am. Wow, Harry and Cho... you would look better with him. But you're dating Blaise! I'm soo happy for you. I'm glad we're both dating who we want to date. Or are we? Are you sure you'd rather be dating Blaise over Harry? Oh I dunno what I'm saying. I'm sure you know whether ot not you are happy. I'm sorry that you ran into the door... I bet it was funny. Ahem cough sorry. I'm sorry about you're row with Harry. I really am. I'm sure, like Hermione said, it will blow over soon. Well reply soon with updated information.

With love from your best friend,

Isabella

I had been so busy reading the letter that I didn't notice Harry there until I looked up.

He stood there a minute, looking like he wanted to say something, but then he turned and continued on his way out of the common room. I didn't stop him. I couldn't think of anything to say and felt that he owed me an apology.

I still couldn't stop thinking about him though. Not even bad thoughts, all I could think about were his good qualities. Even when I had gone down to the Great Hall and spent the rest of the afternoon with my boyfriend I kept thinking of Harry occasionaly when I let my mind wander.

I spent eight long weeks without saying more than five words to Harry. We still sat together in Potions, but we didn't say much to each other. Most of the time when we had to partner up I chose Hermione and he chose Ron.

Most of the other classes I just sat away from him, like I used to, and watched him when he wasn't looking. Only in the classes in which Hermione wasn't in could I do this though, because Hermione always sat next to me in classes and she notices everything.

I still had a good time being Blaises' girlfriend, even though at some points I had the feeling that it wasn't right.

One day when all of us were sitting in the common room, Harry in one chair, me in another and Ron and Hermione sharing the one between us, Hermione threw her book down and decided to break the silence.

"I just can't take it anymore!" she shouted, scaring several first years in the corner.

"Calm down 'Mione, take what anymore?" her boyfriend asked.

"This, us not talking at all, them fighting," she pointed to me and Harry, "I just won't deal with it anymore. Until you guys resolve it I just won't speak to either of you," she stormed off, scaring several more first years.

Ron shared a look with Harry, stated that she wads right and followed Hermione out of the common room.

I was about to get up and walk to the dormatory when Harry stopped me.

"Wait, she is right, this is getting ridiculous," he spoke, with his hand on my arm.

"No," I corrected and watched his eyebrow rise, "it started out ridiculous," I sighed and threw myself on the couch. He sat down opposite of me.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry, I was being rather stupid," he explained.

I sat there a moment.

"Aren't you going to disagree with me, tell me I'm not stupid, anything?"

"No," his jaw dropped, "I was deciding what to apologize for first."

After we had talked for about ten minutes we stood.

"Friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

I ignored his hand and hugged him instead, "Yes."

He hugged back without hesitation.

"Ok then, what do you want to do now?"

He grinned, making him all the hotter, and responded with two words, "Flying lesson?"

I smiled back and tolsd him I had to put my stuff away.

When we met back down in the common room I thought to ask him about a broom.

"You can use mine. I'll borrow a school one. Don't worry about it," he added, misunderstanding my look of confusion.

"How exactly do you plan on getting a broom that's locked in a room?"

He just smiled at me and handed me the broom he had over his shoulders.

I put is over my shoulders, mimicing perfectly the way I had seen his carry it so many times.

When we had made it to the grounds, after he had goten a broom for himself, very much against the rules, we found Ron and Hermione snogging underneath a tree and decided against interrupting them.

When we passed Cho and they avoided each others gaze I realized that something must have happened to them.

"What happened to you and Cho?"

"What? Oh yeah, that," he seemed startled by the question, as if he had forgotton that he had dated her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added hurridly.

"Oh, no it's fine. We just decided we didn't fit together and she decided she liked someone else," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Who?" I asked, intrigued.

He took a deep breath, "Malfoy."

I laughed. He misunderstood the reason and got offended.

"No I wasn't laughing at you," I said, stopping as my laughter stopped.

He stopped along side me. His eyebrow was raised in question.

"I'm laughing at Cho," when his eyebrow didn't lower I continued, "Anyone who would leave you to be with a Slytherin, especially Malfoy has to be very dumb," I said with resolve, finally realizing what Isabella had said in her letters ever since the second one I sent her this year had been true. I did not belong with Blaise, or anyone else for that matter, I belonged with Harry.

"Amy, I can't hold out any lnger, I have to tell you something. I wasn't going to tell you, but now I just can't not tell you," he said in obvious distress

Now my eyebrow was raised in question. I didn't answer him, just looked around waiting for whatever it was he was going to tell me.

"Amy, Blaise is cheating on you," he blurted.

I didn't reply and he took my silence as not believing him.

"I saw him," he persisted, but I still couldn't find my voice.

'No, this can't be happening. Why did he go through writing the letter if he as just going to cheat on me? This can't be true. I must be dreaming. I have to wake up,' I thought as I paced.

"Amy," Harry's voice and his arm on my wrist, stopped me from pacing and brought my attention back to him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and finally found my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" many questions entered my mind but that one came out of my mouth.

"We weren't talking and..." he trailed off.

I dropped his broomstick and ran into the castle. The rest of the questions didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to get away from people altogether. I was walking by a classroom with an open door when I saw someone I just didn't want to see right now and I just had to stop.

I stood for a moment watching Blaise make out with Pansy Parkinson. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that I was there.

Next time you plan on cheating on somebody I sugest closng the door," I said loud enough for them to hear me through my tears and I slammed the door and ran down the corridor. I didn't stop until I rounded the corner and found the portrait hole. Even then I only stopped for a second, long enough to mutter the password and for it to swing forward. After that I didn't stop until I was on my bed.

I wasn't sure how long I was crying, but my stomach was growling when I finally sat up.

I decided I'd venture down to the common room. When I did I found Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione seemed to be locked at the mouth and Harry seemed to be dozing.

I watched him for a moment, his mouth was slightly open and his glasses falling off while his head tipped back. There was nothing I wanted more than to tell him my feelings for him, but I couldn't, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to. The minutes passed by, with me still watching him. It went unnoticed that Hermione's eyes were open as she kissed Ron, watching me watch Harry.

Finally I tapped his shoulder lightly and woke him up.

He awoke with a start and rubbed his eyes. I put a finger to his lips, and motioned to the door exiting the common room, then at Hermione and Ron indicating that I didn't want to disturb the people who were sucking each others faces. He nodded and I was forced to move the finger that wanted to linger on his lips.

He got up and silently followed me out the door of the common room.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. It was understandable. You must be hungry, wanna go nick some food from the kitchens?"

"Sure," I replied as we turned a corner, I saw Blaise at the end and looked at Harry, about to turn around.

Blaise saw me though and called my name.

"I think we can outrun him," I said to Harry.

He laughed as Blaise came running up.

"Amy, I need to speak to you," he said breathlessly.

"Ok," I didn't object, knowing it had to happen sometime.

"_Alone_," he looked at Harry.

"Well, I'm sorry, Harry's not leaving. You can say whatever it is you want with him here. Or you can just get out of my way."

"Amy, I'm sorry," he looked like he meant it, but that just wasn't enough for me.

"Ok," I said moving to go around him.

"Wait that's it? That's all you're going to say?" he looked like I had slapped him.

"Well what do you expect me to do Blaise? You go through all that work to date me, date me for two months and then cheat on me and break my heart. What do you really expect me to do? I mean did you really expect sorry to cover it? Honestly Blaise, did you?" I looked at him in disgust, "You said you really wanted us to be friends, you just blew it."

I walked past him with Harry following me, but he grabbed my arm, painfully.

"No, you can't just walk away," he had such desperation in his voice, but he was really hurting my arm.

"Blaise let go of me," I sturggled, which only made it worse as his grip tightened.

"Amy, you can't just go."

"You're hurting me now," I couldn't shake his grip.

"Let her go," Harry said calmly, his hand on his wand.

"This isn't any of your business Potter," Blaise spat, his grip tightening all the more.

Against my will a wimper escaped my throat.

"I'll say it one more time Zabini, let her go," Harry said with more force.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Blaise sneered back.

Harry startled me when he punched Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I looked at Harry in stunned admiration for a minute before he turned around to walk away.

I finally looked down to inspect my arm and heard a strangled cry. I looked up hesantly to find that Blaise had gotten up and jumped on Harry. I watched them both hit the floor, with punches flying and wands forgotten.

"No," I shouted, but for all the good it did I could have shouted at the wall.

I was about to go get someone when Mrs. Norris came around the corner, shortly followed by Filch. He looked at his cat and she ran away, most likely to get Professors McGonagall and Snape.

I stood a few feet away from the fighting boys, and so did Filch, obviously waiting for magical help.

"Stop it," I tried desperately to stop them, but again, it was like yelling at a wall for all the good it did.

I stood, feeling despertely helpless, while they attacked each other. When the Professors got here and pulled them apart I didn't know what to do.

I was thankful when Professor McGonagall told all three of us to follow her and Professor Snape to Professor Dumbledore's office. I followed silently, lost in my own thoughts. I was only dimly aware of what Professor Dumbledore was going to say when we got there.

I sat down where I was told, in between Harry and Blaise and, I assumed, they each gave their explanations as to why they were fighting.

Professor Dumbledore dismissed the heads of houses, telling them to take Harry and Blaise and give them whatever punishment they saw fit for the student in their house.

I didn't take notice while Professor Dumbledore was staring at me, with his clear blue knowing eyes.

It was only when he tapped my shoulder lightly did he bring me back to the here-and-now. I wiped my tear-stained cheeks and wondered if Dumbledore knew what had happened. I figured he probably did, 'He probably knows why, too,' I thought.

I finally could not take the intensity of staring back at him anymore and looked around for a clock on the wall. I found none, but he assumed, correctly, my reason for looking around.

"It is 10:00 now Miss Bradshaw."

"Thank you Professor," I hesitated, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why am I still in here?" I asked, taking note of the emptyness in my stomach.

He waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared. He seemed to read my mind as he offered me one. I took it hungrily and took a bite.

"Do you have anything you would like to tell me? Anything you would like to discuss? I heard both accounts from Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini, but would you like to add anything to that?" Dumbledore's intense stare bore into me.

"No, nothing in particular," I said quickly.

"Alright, then, I guess you can go," he said calmly.

'If I can't even talk to my parents or anyone else about this how can I talk to Proffessor Dumbledore about my suspisions that my father is really alive and a wizard,' I thought, getting up to leave, 'Because he's Dumbledore,' I answered myself, not even sure of what I meant.

I realized the bruise on my arm on the walk back to the common room, when my arm lightly hit the wall and it hurt.

I held my arm as I walked the rest of the way, careful to avoid anything else that might hurt.

When I got to the common room I saw Harry sitting, waiting anxiously.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I said to him, glad to see him, but just wanting to go to bed.

"It's fine," he said standing, "I just wanted to make sure you made it here Ok. You're probably tired so I'll let you go to bed," he said turning to go up the stairs to the boys dormatory.

I couldn't resist. I ran over, grabbed his arm, and when he turned hugged him. I stood there for a minute in his warm embrace, before whispering thank you in his ear and going up to my bed.

I found Hermione sitting up in her bed.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Waiting for you, are you Ok?"

"I'll live, I suppose," I paused, "eventually," I said with finality.

She seemed to accept that answer and layed down and went to sleep. I followed her lead, after changing into my pajamas, and fell, almost instantly, into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I woke early the next morning and went down to the common room, like I did every morning for the past two months, with a quill, ink and some parckment.

I wrote my letter to Isabella and sent it. I decided to wait a while for breakfast because I didn't want to run into Blaise, so I sat in my favorite chair and decided to wait for Harry to come down.

It was so comfortable in the chair and I was so tired that I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Harry above me and almost thought it was a dream, then I remembered that I was in the common room.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"10:00, did you sleep down here?" he asked, amused and seemingly concerned at the same time.

"No," I explained to him that I had wrote the letter then stayed down here to wait for him and I must have fell back to sleep.

He thought about it a few seconds, "Do you wanna take a walk around the lake with me? I have toast," he added, showing me the pile of toast on the napkin he had.

"Sure," I smiled and followed him. We walked all the way to the lake in silence. He looked like he wanted to talk many times but he never did. Whe I had finished a piece of toast I finally decide to break the silence.

"How much trouble did you get in last night?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh I got a weeks worth of detentions."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged off my apologies, "Don't be, it wasn't your decision."

When we had made it another time around the lake in silence. I didn't really mind though. Being in his presence was enough for me.

"You wanna continue the flying lesson we never got to start yesterday?" he asked finally when we had finished the toast.

I smilled, "Yeah let's."

As we walked to the common room we found Hermione and Ron, who decided they would join us.

We also gathered Ginny, Dean, Luna and Neville. Once we had all made it to the pitch, each with a broom, we broke into teams. It was Ron, Harry, me, and Hermione on one team and the others on another team. We seemed to be split into two teams of two couples each, but Harry and I weren't a couple, no matter how much I wished we were.

Ginny, Luna, Hermione and I were chasers, Neville and Ron keepers, and Dean and (of course) Harry were seekers.

I got onto Harry's broom, he let me ride his because it was better than a school broom.

I was suprised at how good I was. I made 13 goals before we decided to make new teams.

"You say you've never played before?" Harry questioned as we were playing against each other.

"Not once," I replied. We swithched up positions too, except Harry.

I was the seeker, Ginny the keeper of my team, and Neville and Ron were the chasers.

On Harry's team he was the seeker, Hermione was the keeper, and Dean and Luna were the chasers.

I thouroghly didn't expect to win the first game. After he had one in a matter of a few minutes he taunted me. I made up my mind that I was not going to give up until I won. After nine more games I still hadn't won and it was getting dark.

"C'mon, let's go in," Ginny said.

I shook my head, "I won't give up. One more game c'mon ppl, we can still see."

"Why don't you just listen to her and give up. You'll never beat me," Harry said a bit too cocky.

Ginny looked at me, "Beat him," she said as she flew back to the goalposts, yelling at everybody to get ready to start.

We started the game and five minutes later I had captured the substitute snitch we were using.

"Ok, we can go now," I said, landing on the ground.

"Good job Amy, you beat the great Harry Potter," everybody laughed and congratulated me as they landed.

Well, everybody except Harry, he was still in the air, flying in circles. I threw the faux snitch to Hermione and motioned that I was going to find out what was wrong with Harry.

I flew up to him, he just flew higher. This continued for a few minutes before I gave up.

"Fine be a baby if you want to, I don't care," I said crossing my arms and staying still in the air.

He finally ventured closer.

"You weren't supposed to beat me."

I turned away, pretending to be offended, "I see how it is. Are you saying I'm not good enough to beat you?"

I heard him fly closer, "No, you're very good. I was just going easy on you."

"Are you saying you let me win?" I asked with my back still to him.

"Well, yeah, but you're a damn good flyer. I want you on my Quidditch team as chaser. Will you do it?"

I turned and flew closer, "Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it. Harry Potter actully though I was a good flyer.

"Dead serious." he said solemnly.

"Hell yes I'll take that position. It'll be an honor to fly with Harry Potter," I smiled at him and he blushed and flew to the ground.

As he flew I made my decision.

I followed him to the ground, but stopped him.

"Yeah," he said turning his attention to me.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," I stopped to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"Shoot."

"Harry, I love you," I said quickly, but he understood.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Harry say something please," I said after we had been standing a moment in silence.

"Really?" he asked, seeming to be debating internally with himself.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," I replied softly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Woah," his voice softened, "I didn't believe it when she told me..." he trailed off.

I finally looked up, "Hermione told you?" I asked.

"Oh, no I didn't tell you that. Please don't tell her I told you that."

I sighed, "Alright, I won't I guess I never made her promise not to tell you..." I trailed off into my thoughts.

"Well, with that being said, Amy will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there in shock, trying to locate my voice, but I just couldn't find it. Finally I just had to nod.

I found my voice and asked if he wanted to go back to the common room. When we were walking I timidly grabbed his hand. We put the boorm he was using away and walked into the castle holding hands.

I loved the feel of Harry's hand. It was cold contrasted to my warm hand. I was proud to walk the halls holding Harry's hand. The look on Blaise's face when he saw us walk by was priceless.

When we walked into the common room I immediately saw Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be back, I have to put this away," he gestured with his broom to his dormatory.

I nodded and went to find a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron are you blind? Didn't you see them holding hands?" Hermione answered for me.

I blushed and looked away, anxiously awaiting Harry's return.

When Harry did return he sat next to me and grabbed my hand. We all sat in awkward silence for a moment. Then Hermione broke the silence by reminding us about the potions essay we had due tomorrow. She already had it done, of course. Suprisingly I had it done also. So, much to Hermione's dismay, I let Ron and Harry use my essay to finish theirs.

Harry finished first and, putting his quill down and sitting back, grabbed my hand.

"Did you tell them about being chaser?" he asked me.

"Oh, no that had completely left my mind, with what happened after," I smiled at him, "Harry's made me chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

Ron looked up, "Oh yeah, I was wondering when you were going to pick someone for that spot," he said to Harry. "You're really good. You've really never played before?" he asked me.

"Nope, not once," I replied.

"Finish your essay Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. He followed her order and looked down.

Harry stifled a laugh, "You're whipped mate," he said to Ron.

"Sod off Harry," Ron threw a pillow and Harry ducked.

I laughed but stopped when Hermione threw a pillow at me. It almost hit me but Harry knocked it out of the way.

I leaned over and put my head on Harry's shoulder. I looked at my watch. It was 12:30. I tried not to, but I ended up yawning anyway.

Harry switched hands so I was holding his left hand an he put his right arm over me. It felt good, being so close to him, I couldn't help but smile.

I changed my position to lean on my arm, but pain went through my arm and I clutched at it, remembering the bruise. I sat up immediately.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, with concern.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot about the bruise. I'm fine," I put my head back down, carefully avoiding hitting my arm, and ignoring the pain that was still in my arm.

By the time Ron was finished it was 1:00.

He yawned, "I'm going to bed, night all," he kissed Hermione.

"I'll go to bed now too, night all," Hermione said, yawning as she got up.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, who was the girl you liked?" I asked when we were alone.

"What?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"You know, when Cho asked you out the first time, you said no because you liked another girl. Who was she?"

"Oh, that, the girl was you."

I looked up at him, "Really?"

"Well, duh, and I've been meaning to tell you something."

I realized I hadn't stopped smiling since he had asked me out and waited patiently for him to tell me whatever it was he needed to tell me.

"I love you, Amy."

I sat there stunned and when he bent towards me I kissed him back with everything I had. When we broke away we were both gasping for breath. It was beyond anything I had ever expierenced with Blaise. I had literally felt the fireworks as I kissed him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked once he had regained his breath.

I nodded, 'You mean the connection I now feel between us?' I thought.

"Yeah," he responded.

I finally regained my breath, "I didn't say anything."

'Yes you did,' I heard his voice in the back of my mind.

'Oh my gosh, am I hearing your thoughts?' I thought.

'I think so,' he replied wordlessly.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore, ask him if he knows why this is happening," I said.

"Do you think he's awake?" Harry asked.

'I hope so,' I thought, 'Even though this isn't exactly that bad,' I grinned mischeviously.

'Not entirely,' he grinned.

"Well, lets go," I said, standing and pulling him to his feet.

We walked all the way to the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop," Harry tried cautiously when he realized he didn't know the password this year.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans," I tried when the statue didn't move.

"Sugar Quills," he said.

"Ice mice."

We continued taking turns then I went a different way, "Snickers."

"Did you really think that would work?" Harry asked.

"It was worth a try," I shrugged.

"Cockroach Clusters," Harry said.

"Blood Lollipops."

"Acid Pops," I said randomly and suprisingly the gargoyle hopped aside and the staircase began to move.

"Oh my gosh it was Acid Pops," Harry said in surprise.

"Come in," we heard Dumbledore's calm voice from behind the door.

"Ahh, Harry, Amy, I've been expecting you, sit down," he gestured towards the two empty chairs in front of his desk.

"You have?" I asked uncertintly as we sat in the two chairs that were awfully close to each other, with our hands still linked.

"Yes, that is assuming that you have come here because you have kissed and now feel a connection between each other and can hear each others thoughts and you want to know why. Am I correct?"

"Yes exactly, how did you know?"

"I have a certain Divination teacher that tells me some interesting things. What you have is called Amour Vrai, or more commonly known as true love. It is a magic beyond even what I can do. We have come across a problem though."

"What is it?" we both asked at the same time.

"You can not abuse your privilage and you can't tell anyone about it. No Harry, not even Ron or Hermione, and Amy, not even Isabella or Jake. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor," we replied in unision.

'This isn't fair, why can't we tell our friends?' Harry protested to me.

'Dumbledore obviously has his reasons, even though we may not like them, we can't break his rules,' I replied.

"Alright, you two may want to get to bed now," Dumbledore said, completely oblivious to the internal debate we were having.

We walked back to the common room silently.

'What do you think his reasons are?' Harry asked, interrupting the thoughts I was trying to keep private.

'I dunno, but they better be good, this is going ot be hard.'

"Good night babe," I said when we hugged once we had reached the common room.

"Night love," we kissed before we parted.

After I had changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed I lie awake, thinking of what I so longed to tell Isabella.

'Amy are you still awake?' I heard Harry ask.

'Yeah, babe, what is it?' I replied soundlessly.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' was all I thought before I fell to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I woke with a start.

"Amy, are you alright?" I heard Hermione ask groggily and I realized that I must have screamed.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Nightmare," I explained, thinking.

'Hey, babe, did you just have a nightmare?'

'Yeah, how did you know,' I could tell he was still shaky by his thoughts.

'Just a feeling. Come down to the common room and tell me about it,' I said, aching to be near him, hold him, anything.

'Alright, be right down,' he replied. I was suprised because I thought I was going to have to do more convincing than that.

I was down first and waited patiently until he got down. I smiled when I saw him. Then I realized he must have been in pain.

"Your scar still hurts, doesn't it?" I asked as he sat next to me. I leaned forward and instead of kissing his mouth kissed his forehead.

He nodded. I layed down and put my head in his lap. He started stroking my hair almost automatically.

"What exactly happened in the dream?" I asked him and he told me the whole thing, everything I had seen. I just needed to decide if I was going to tell him that I had seen it or not.

"Harry, I think we should tell Dumbledore about this dream," I decided not to tell him that I had seen it.

When he didn't respond I looked up and found that he had fallen back to sleep. I chuckled and put my head back down. It wasn't long before I fell back to sleep also.

I woke with a start not knowing where I was. Then I remebered the nightmare and decided to wake Harry up so we could go to Dumbledore.

I thought a moment before I decided what to do. I leaned closer and blew in his ear.

He woke with a start.

"Stop it," he pushed me away from his ear.

"C'mon lets get out of here before someone comes down."

He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret," I said, teasingly.

When he didn't respond I started tickling him.

"No," he laughed, pushing me away, "Ok, Ok, I'll get up," he surrendered.

"Very good," I laughed patting him on the head. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

"I shouldn't, but I will, but know this love, I will not always listen to you. I am not a dog," he pushed my hand away from his head.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said, pulling him toward me. He leaned in for the kiss and pulled me closer.

"Ugh, get a room, will you?" I heard Ron's voice. I guess we hadn't heard him come in.

"Look who's talking, mate. At least I just ignore you when your sucking you girlfriends face," Harry laughed and dodged the pillow Ron chucked at him.

He threw it back as Hermione repsponded to his remark.

"I'm right here Harry, listening to you," she said, "Ronald, don't throw it, replace it to the chair it came from," Ron stopped in the motion of throwing it.

Harry laughed as Ron put the pillow back, defeated, but didn't voice the comment I knew he would say.

'You better not ever command me like that,' he thought.

'You better listen to me on the occasions that I do,' I threatened.

'Or what?'

'You don't wanna know.'

'Oh maybe I do.'

"Hello, Amy, Harry. Are you still with us?" Hermione asked, breaking into our thoughts. I realized that she must have been talking to us.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," I replied, "What is it?"

"I asked what are you guys going to do about Christmas break?" she repeated.

That was honestly something I had not thought about. The question kind of scared me, "I dunno," I replied honestly, looking at Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we have to go see Dumbledore about something," I got up, "See you in potions," I said to the other couple as I pulled my boyfriend to his feet.

'She has a point babe, what are we going to do about Christmas Break?' I asked Harry privetly.

He hesitated a long while before I heard his voice softly and assumed I almost wasn't supposed to hear it. 'I dunno.'

'I have to go home. My family and friends will want me to. I'm sure Isabella would like to meet you, too. You know, you could always come out to my house.'

I saw him smile and it made me smile, 'I thought you'd never ask,' I heard him say before he bent down and kissed me.

'C'mon, stop! We don't have time for this,' I demanded.

"But you're so damn beautiful," he replied with a mischevious grin. I couldn't help but smile. Fourtunately I was saved when I found Dumbledore.

"Amy, Harry, we have some matter that we need to discuss that I forgot about last night," he smiled and watched us with his knowing eyes before he led us into his office.

"Well, first, I must say, I have already arranged things out with your parents, assuming that you both planned on going to her parents house," his eyes watched us knowingly.

I felt my shoulders sag with relief and Harry nodded.

"Wait," a qustion popped into my head, "You said the magic between us is really powerful. How powerful is it really?" I asked, thinking about the anguish I felt when I was separated from Harry last night.

"It is the most powerful thing that can happen between anyone. In fact, I only know one couple who it has happened to," Dumbledore answered serenly.

I wasnted to ask who, but Harry had another question on his mind. "Why can't we tell our friends?"

"Well, I thought that was obvious, if Voldemort tortured the answer out of one of them he would come after Amy."

'I don't want that to ever happen, I love you Amy,' Harry thought.

'It won't babe, I love you, too,' I squeezed his hand trying to reassure him and me at the same time.

"Now, why were you looking for me this morning?"

"Harry had a nightmare Professor, I saw it too, as he was having it," I confessed in front of Dumbledore's knowing gaze.

'What?' Harry asked shocked. I ignored it.

"Oh my, I forgot about that problem. We'll need to do something about that," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what is the reason I saw Harry's nightmare?" I questioned.

"It's part of the magic of it. You guys were not sleeping in the same bed. I assume the dream was about one of you dying, am I correct?" we both nodded and he went on, "That can be handled. You can sleep in the room of requirement. Just walk by the spot three times thinking 'I need a place to sleep'. It should work fine."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. I was going to thank him,. but an idea popped into my head.

"Sir, what if we had a secret keeper. Then only that one person would be able to say that we're dating and we could tell our friends."

"You know, I hadn't thought of that. That just might work. Very good thinking," He smiled and I smiled at the praise and shrugged it off. "Who do you wish it to be?" he asked.

'Dumbledore?' I heard Harry question.

I nodded as I looked over at him, "We'd like it to be you, sir, if you don't mind." I replied.

"That's fine. Now, hurry on and get to Potions before you're late. We can do the spell later," Dumbledore nodded as we left his office.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

We went back up to the common room to get our essays.

"This is our last lesson with Snape before Christmas break. What's the matter?" he asked, noticing that I was lost in my thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled, "Nothing," I lied.

"Ok," he said stopping me an pulling me aside, "I know something is wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing babe, really, I'm fine," I smiled and kissed him, "I promise," It wasn't exactly a lie. I was fine, but I was worried.

'I dunno how I'll be able to take it if he doesn't beat Voldemort. The prophecy says that only one can live while the other survives. I just hope against hope that the one who survives will be Harry,' I thought.

"Alright," Harry said skeptically, as if still deciding whether or not I was telling the truth or not. He finally started walking again. He put his arm over my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist.

We found Ron and Hermione in the common room, snogging again. I threw a pillow that hit them. Hermione shot me a dirty look until I told them that Potions was going to start soon. She got up and pulled Ron up, then Hermione and I headed to the grils dormaory to collect our bags and Harry and Ron went up to the boys dormatory to get their own things.

'Harry, I'm so glad we get to tell our friends. I wasn't sure how I was going to go home tomorrow and not tell Isabella!' I thought excitidely, figuring that talking to him was better than focusing on the anguish that meets me when we are not together.

'Yeah I know. We'll tell Ron and Hermione tonight after we meet with Dumbledore and make him our secret-keeper, agreed?' he sounded just as excited as I was.

'Yeah,' I replied, prctically running down the staircase.

Once we had all met back in the common room we headed for the dungeons, not wanting to be late.

We got there early and the Potions class was a bore. The only good thing about it was that I could speak to Harry without Snape even realizing it. Although I had to scold Harry several times for pretending to yell at Snape and had to try very hard not to laugh.

Several times Hermione looked at us weird and I finally had to make Harry stop because I didn't want Hermione to expect anything else. Though we were telling her later, so I didn't know why.

When he once again mentioned Snape's hooked nose I knew I had to put it to a stop.

'Harry James Potter, stop it now, or I'll make you sleep in your dorm tonight,' I threatened, but put enought humor into the sound of it so that he knew that I wasn't actually serious, but he did need to stop.

'That's not fair,' he started, but I interrupted, while adding some ingredients to the potion. 'What, are you saying it's not fair that you can make fun of him without him knowing it?'

'No, I'm saying it's not fair that you know my middle name and I don't know yours.'

'Alright,' I thought, slightly suprised that he had been that agreeable about not making fun of Snape, 'my middle name is Nicole.' When he was silent I turned to look at him. He was adding ingredients to our potion.

'What, you aren't going to make fun of my middle name are you?' I was stunned by his silence.

'No, you have a beautiful middle name, I've just seen Hermione look over at us sideways to many times,' there was a pause before his next sentence, That was my mothers middle name,' he said finally.

I waited before I responded, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. 'I'm honored,' I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Hey, we should go see Grimmuald Place during Christmas break. It's been renovated and it looks really nice.'

'I'd like that. I really would.'

We didn't talk much for the rest of the class and finally left the classroom, free for the rest of the day and ready to start Christmas break the next day.

"What do you plan on doing for the Holiday?" I asked Hermione and Ron as we were all sitting under the tree by the lake. I had my head on Harry's shoulder and our hands were linked while Hermione lay on the grass, right next to Ron.

"I'm going to the Burrow. I thought I told you," she looked at us with curiousity in her eyes and when we shook our heads that she didn't she continued, "I promised my parents that I would come home for Easter if they let me go to the Burrow now."

"Have you told your parents about the two of you yet Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "No, actually we're going to do it in person." She nodded her agreement.

"What are you going to do about her parents?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, it's only my mom that really matters, she won't care what her husband thinks. That does present a problem though. Dumbledore said he took care of it. I dunno whether or not he told them," I answered for him.

I shared a look with Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Though actually I don't care what anybody thinks. Harry and I are going to be together whether they like it or not," I continued defiantly.

"But it would be better if we had your mothers approval," Harry said and I reluctantly nodded.

After a few moments I broke the silence. "Well I'm going to do that Potions essay. I don't want homework over Christmas," I said, reaching for my bag and getting my Potions book, some parchment, ink and a quill out.

Hermione followed my lead, and eventually, after much badgering, Harry and Ron did, too.

"Hey, babe isn't that your owl?" Harry pointed skyward after we had all gotten settled and had started writing our essays.

I looked up and, sure enough, there was Lily, flying towards us. When she landed I took the letter from her leg and reached for an owl treat from my bag. I gave it to her and told her not to move.

"Who's the letter from?" Harry asked.

"I haven't even opened it yet. How am I supposed to know?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Though it's probably from Isabella," I answered, opening the letter.

I looked at the writing, "Yup, it's from Isabella."

The letter read:

Hey Amy,

I'm sorry to hear about Blaise. I dunno what to say. It's a good thing Harry was fighting for you I suppose. Maybe that means he likes you. Jake and I are still going strong and I am so happy! Well, I guess that is it until I see you. Oh wait! You know Ronnie right? Well he still likes you. I think he's going to ask you out when you get back, again. Just be prepared. Well, see you soon.

XOXO

Isabella

"Who's Ronnie?" Harry asked and I realized he was reading over my shoulder.

"Just this guy who's liked me since last year and already tried asking me out over the summer," I replied absentmindedly.

"Well, maybe I should talk to him."

I laughed and felt his head, "Are you Okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you must be losing it if you actually believe I'd leave you for Ronnie. I mean, he's Ronnie," I shuddered, "You wouldn't know 'cuz you've never met him, but that would be utterly disgusting. But maybe if some really hot guy were to come along, you never know, I might just have to leave you then."

He actually believed me and I laughed at the look on his face, "Relax, I'm just kidding," I leaned over and kissed him, "You're stuck with me for a long while. I'm not going anywhere."

When I finally decided that I had persuaded him I layed bback down on the grass and got out some new parchment. It was then Harry started petting Lily

When Harry looked at me quizzically I just replied that I had to write a lettewr to Isabella. I jotted a quick note, that didn't reveal that I was dating Harry, in case it got to her before I did, and sent it.

Once I sent Lily off I got back to work on my essay. I finished a half hour before dusk and gave my essay to Harry who shared it with Ron and they finished theirs. I told Hermione that she could use mine too, but she plainly refused and continued with her own work, occasionally sending angry looks to Ron.

She finally finished, "You shouldn't copy," she said, sternly to Ron and Harry, "And you shouldn't let them," she threw a look at me.

"Sorry, but if I didn't let them they would just bug me until I did," I retorted. She looked like she was about to speak, but I continued, "Besides, the faster they get done, the more time we get to spend time with them," she closed her mouth and rolled her eyes, but she knew I was right.

When they finished we decided to go back to the castle and eat dinner before going to the dormatory to pack our bags.

Once I had finished packing, I hurried back down to the common room, to find Harry had finished a while ago.

Deciding not to think abut how unorganized his bag was going to be I forced him up to Dumbledore's office with me so we could perform the spell that made him our secret keeper.

We made it up the spiral staircase and knocked on his door. When we heard him say come in we opened the door to find him behind his desk, as usual. We asked him if we could perform the spell and he agreed, though he said we should do it in the room of requirement. Then he summoned for Professor Flitwick to meet us there.

"Now Harry and Amy, I'm going to have to ask you to hold hands please," Professor Flitwick said in his high squeaky voice when we were ready to start. "You also may not use your connection during the spell."

I looked to Harry and smiled, lacing my fingers through his. Dumbledore stood behind us, resting one hand on my shoulder and the other on Harry's.

It took an hour and most of our stregnth before the spell was complete. I collapsed onto the bed Harry and I were going to share that night, shaking slightly. Harry sat next to me and held me in his arms.

Proffessor Flitwick left almost immediately, but Dumbledore asked if we had any questions.

"How are we leaving?" my voice shook as I asked.

"You can both Apparate at the Apparation point whenever you are ready tomorrow. Though, your mother asks that you are no later than 9:30 because she'll have breakfast ready for you. Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head and he left with a smile.

I fell asleep in Harry's arms soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I awoke in the morning to find myself in Harry's arms, except our positions had changed since I had fallen asleep. Now I was laying down almost on top of Harry.

I looked up to find that he was already awake.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, not moving from where I was.

"I was watching you sleep."

I looked at my watch. "Oh snap, it's 9:15, we got to go!" I hopped up and realized my boyfriend was not moving.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting back down.

"What if your mother or your friends don't like me?"

I looked at him, not believing what I was hearing. "Babe, don't worry about it. I love you, that's all that will matter to them," I smiled down and took his hand, "And I know for a fact that Isabella is dying to meet you. Don't worry babe, they'll all love you, I promise."

He looked convinced and got up, "Well, we don't want to be late. Let's go," he smiled.

"Besides, anyone who doesn't like you, that's their problem, 'cuz they'll have to deal with me," I laughed.

We walked, hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room. When we got there we found that Ron and Hermione had already left. We decided to tell them when we got back from the break, prefering to do it in person. Once we had gotten our bags we ran to the Apparation Point and got to my house just at 9:30.

I heard my mom scream when we Apparated into the living room. Then I felt the air squeezed out of me as Isabella jumped at me, followed by my mother and then Jake.

Then everybody seemed to get quiet as they realized Harry had Apparated with me. Well, everybody except Isabella, who blurted, "You're Harry Potter!"

"Really Issa, I never would have known that if you hadn't told me," I said sarcastically. "I told you you should have Apparated with me into my bedroom and I could come down and tell everybody about you first," I whispered to Harry then turned back to everyone else and laced my fingers through Harry's, "Harry and I are dating, now."

Isabella screamed and jumped, not on me this time, but on Harry. I pried Isabella off Harry, who was a light shade of blue and said, under my breath, to Harry, "I think she likes you."

"Well, if you don't mind, Harry and I are going into the kitchen now," I said pulling my boyfriend away after he shook Jake's hand.

"That wasn't as bad as you said it would be," Harry said once we got into the kitchen.

"No, it wasn't as bad as I thought, but I had to get you away before it got worse," I got plates for Harry and I and served him a lot first, then dished up huge amounts of my mothers good cooking for myself.

"This is very good," Harry said trying everything.

All I could do was nod as I took a bite of food. I ate in silence, savoring every bite. So did Harry. When we finished eating we got up and I led him to the living room by pulling his hand.

We found our trunks in the living room and I decided to show him my room.

"Wow, your room is clean," Harry said, setting his trunk down.

"That's because I cleaned it before I went to school this year. If I'm never here I can never mess it up," I said, setting my own trunk down and sitting on my bed.

I watched him look around and motioned for him to come sit next to me. He sat down, still examining my room. I decided to get his attention and kissed him.

It worked, but as we were kissing Isabella walked in. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to tell you, Amy, Ronnie is here. Did you want me to make him leave?"

"I'll go do it," Harry said, standing up.

"No," I stood, "I can do it, I'll be back babe. Isabella, you keep him occupied," I said, leaving the room.

I ran down the stairs, anxiously wanting to get back to Harry, and nearly ran into Ronnie.

"Oh hey Ronnie, what do you need?" I asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could talk to you. Privately?" he made it sound like a question, so I nodded and he followed me outside. I had barely shut the front door when he started talking.

"Amy, will you go out with me?"

I tried to look shocked and not laugh, "I'm sorry Ronnie," I turned as I heard the door open and Harry came out.

'Were you listening at the door with Extendable Ears?' I asked him sternly, with my back still to Ronnie.

He ignored the question and when I turned around he put his arms around me from behind.

I nearly laughed when I saw the look of jealousy and confused anger on Ronnie's face, but I kept my face apologetic.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, but this is my boyfriend, Harry," I said and watched him turn away dejectedly.

Once Ronnie was gone I turned and hit Harry's arm, "Did you have to do that? I could have taken care of it," I walked into the house thoroughly annoyed.

I hurried up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I really hated being mad at Harry, but I wanted to deal with Ronnie on my own. I didn't need Harry to be jealous at that moment. The pain with being mad at Harry wrenched my insides. It was horrible and I hated it, but I couldn't help it.

He came in a few minutes later and I turned my back to him. He came up right behind me, but I stared determinedly out the window. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and turned to leave the room. He grabbed my arm, holding me back.

I uttered one word, "Don't," and tried to get my arm out of his grip. It didn't hurt, but he ghad a deathgrip on my arm; he wasn't letting go.

"Amy, I'm sorry," he said and he looked it, but that didn't make it any better, "I was being a jealous prat and you were right. I was listening with the Extendable Ears." When I just stood there, still angry, he continued, "I couldn't help it. I love you and that's just going to make me jealous sometimes. I'm sorry, I really am. Pease forgive me," he said, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes. I just couldn't help it, I had to forgive him.

I sighed, "Alright, I guess you're right. I probably would have done the same thing, were I in your shoes. But remember I love you too, nobody's gonna change that," I said and I kissed him. "Just try not to be too big of a prat when I talk to other guys. It is gonna happen," I said smiling.

He just rolled his eyes, "Not if I can help it," he muttered under his breath as we walked down the stairs. When we found my mom, Isabella and Jake in the living room I realized I had yet to see my step-father.

"Hey Mum, where's Richard?" I asked her.

She seemed fazed, but her voice didn't show it, "Oh, we're getting a divorce," she said it as if it was no big deal, but I felt my jaw drop.

"And you wait for now to tell me this why?" I asked.

"Hey Harry, why don't we go check out the pool in the backyard," said Isabella sensing that this was goind to be a mother daughter thing.

Harry nodded and followed her and Jake out of the living room.

"Well, dear, we just decided that we wern't made to be together. That, and he decided to cheat on me."

"Mummy, I'm so sorry," I walked over and hugged her.

"Don't you worry about me dear. I'll be quite alright," she said, patting my back.

"Well then Mum, I have to ask, who's my real father? Don't give me all this 'Your father is dead, 'cuz I know he's not. I can feel it," I sat down.

She sighed, "Yes you are quite right, your father is alive. I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later, but I was hoping it could wait until you left Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because, your father is Severus Snape."

My jaw dropped again, "Are you serious? Please tell me you are joking." when she didn't respond I knew she was serious, "How did you meet him?"

She sighed and hesitated before responding, "We went to Hogwarts at the same time. We fell in love. True love, Dumbledore called it, It also had another name, but I forget what it was."

"Amour Vrai," I muttered, but she didn't hear me so she went on.

"Well, my father didn't like it at all so he immediately sever all ties I had with the wizarding world after I left school. But there was one link from me to magic that he couldn't get rid of, you. That is why I had to leave your stepfather when he wanted me to take you out of Hogwarts, just because you were dating someone. He's ashamed of your magic, like my father was, and I just wouldn't let him stamp it out of you," she paused as something seemed to come to her attention, "How do you know who he is?"

"He is my Potions master. Mum, do you still think about him?" I inquired.

"Everyday dear, I think about him and what might have been." she stared of dreamily.

"Mum, do you still love him?"

"Yes dear and I believe I always will. That's why I was never truly in love with your stepfather."

I was silent for a few moments before I realized that I had let Isabella and Jake take off with Harry.

"Well, I'm going to go save my boyfriend now Mum."

She laughed as I walked down the hall. I found them talking and just stood there watching for a moment, glad that they all got along.

It was only a matter of minutes before Harry noticed that I was there and motioned for me to come sit with him.

"It's hot out here," I said once I said down, "Anyone feel like swimming?"

We all agreed and went to get our suits. I got my bikini out of my dresser and almost started changing, but I remembered Harry was in my room and I made him leave. He didn't have swim trunks, so Jake let him borrow a pair.

Once we all met by the pool Isabella, Jake and I all got right in, but Harry was slowly getting used to the water. So I decided to help him get used to it by doing a cannonball and splashing him. As a result he splashed me back. This went on until I splashed Isabella, then we all got into it.

We splashed and swam around for hours. At dusk Isabella and Jake had to leave.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" I asked, taking a break in the laps Harry and I were swimming.

"I like them."

"Good.Oh my gosh," I said remembering what my mother told me.

"What?" he asked curiously as he swam closer to me.

"I found out wh the other couple who had Amour Vrai was," I replied and when he asked who I answered, "My mother and our Potions master."

His jaw dropped just like mine had. He was speechless for an instant, but quickly found his voice, "I thought your mother was a muggle."

"I know me too," then I repeated the whole story that my mother had told me. His mouth was wide open when I finished. I had to reach over and close it.

Once we had finished talking about that subject we raced for a while, then just swam laps. It was midnight by the time my mother had actually forced us out of the pool.

I was standing there, freezing, with my towel wrapped around me. He put his arm around me as we walked into the house.

'Hey, did I tell you that you look damn sexy in that bikini?' he thought with a mischevious look on his face.

'You know, if I didn't know better Harry James Potter, I'd swear you were trying to butter me up.'

'I just might be, you never know,' he replied.

I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it and one thing led to another.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The rest of the time before Christmas went by with us talking and swimming most of the day. Though Christmas came way to fast.

I opened my eyes to find empty bed, which suprised me. The pile of presents at the foot of my bed didn't suprise me though. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around for my boyfriend. I didn't find him, but before I could get up he came through the door.

"Happy Christmas," he smiled, "You slept in, but I brought you breakfast," he said carrying a breakfast tray.

"Happy Christmas," I mumbled, "You could have woke me," I replied aggitated, but I liked the gesture anyway.

"Hey, can we go to Grimmauld Place today?" he asked, setting the tray down in front of me.

"Oh yeah, of course, I had totally forgotten. Yeah, I'll force myself away today, so we can be alone," I smiled and kissed my boyfriend before eating my breakfast.

When I finished I changed out of my pajamas and we went downstairs to find Isabella and my mother. I had already told Isabella and Jake about our connection, so it really annoyed Isabella when Harry and I were silent, because most of the time we were talking privetly.

"Happy Christmas," Harry and I said in unision when we entered the living room. My mum muttered a reply and I decided to find out why she had been so preoccupied for the last few days.

"Hey Mum, what's on your mind?" I asked, sitting next to her with my boyfriend on my other side.

"Well, I've just been thinking about Severus a lot lately, nothing to worry about dear," she looked over at me and smiled.

'Hey babe, if your mum went to school with Snape that means she must have went to school with my parents. I wonder if she knew my parents.'

'Do you want me to ask her? Do you have a problem with talking to my mum babe?'

'No...' he trailed off of his thoughts, "Mrs. Bradshaw?"

"Harry, dear I've already told you to call me Gwen," she cut him off.

"Okay, well I was just wondering, did you know my mum at school? Her name was Lily Po...Evans," he said, correcting himself.

My mum got a look of realization on her face, "Yes, I was wondering where I recognized you from. It's your eyes, you have,"

"His mother's eyes," I finished for her.

"Well, she was my best friend. I'm very sorry about what happened to her," I could see the sadness in my mum's eyes, and in Harry's. We continued talking about Harry's mum for a while and after Isabella and Jake came and we had opened presents Harry and I decided to go to Grimmuald Place.

"Okay, if you people don't mind I'm going to spend some alone time with my boyfriend. We're leaving," I got up as I spoke and pulled Harry up also.

"I should spend some time with my family, anyway," Isabella said, getting up also.

"Yeah, me too," Jake followed all of us to the door.

"Bye Mum," I shouted as Harry and I Apparated.

When I opened my eyes again I looked at the emty space in front of me, then from number 11 to number 13, then to Harry. He already was walking to a piece of parchment that was on the ground, however, and as I approached him a door appeared, followed by a building that was number 12.

"Woah," was all I had time to say as he was knocking on the door. He answered a quick question that was asked by a person that was on the other side of the door and then the door was opened and he pulled me inside.

When we got inside I was shicked to find a house elf standing just inside the door. Harry quickly made the introductions. "Amy this is, I'd like to say mine but he's not mine technically, house elf, Dobby. Dobby, this is my lovely girlfriend, Amy." I smiled at the complment and nodded my recognition to Dobby.

"I is pleased to meet you Miss. Harry Potter speaks greatly of you," this time I blushed when Dobby bowed.

"Hey Dobby, is anyone else from the Order here?" Harry asked before I could say anything.

"I'm not sure Harry Potter sir, I is being busy doing as you asked," Dobby replied.

"Okay, good, can you please show Amy to the sitting room please? I'll be right back," he didn't give either of us any time at all to talk because he was rushing up the stairs before he finished speaking.

"Right this way Miss," Dobby said, pulling me into a room. He made me sit down on the sofa and I looked around. It was a very nice place, although I didn't know what it looked like before. Dobby got me a butterbeer and just when I was wondering where Harry was he showed up at the door to the sitting room. I smiled while he walked over to me.

"Took me a long time to find it, but I knew I had hid it in here somewhere," he said as he sat down and it was then that I realized that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Amy Nicole Bradshaw, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We don't have to do this now, if you don't want, but Amy," he got down on his knee and I couldn't believe what was happening. He brought the box that he was holding behind his back and opened it. Inside was the most beautful ring I had every layed eyes on. In the center there was a huge diamond and on the left and right there were two smaller rubies the band itself was gold, "Will you marry me?"

I sat there in shock for a moment and he misunderstood my silence, "We don't have to do it anytime soon, I can wait," before he had finished his sentence I had screamed "Yes!" and flung myself into his arms.

He sat up again and asked for my hand, I gave him my left and he slid the ring onto my third finger.

"It fits perfectly," I said with tears of joy stinging my eyes. I smiled and kissed him.

"It was the ring my father gave to my mother. I know because it came with a note, they left their rings to Sirius and he left everything to me. I'm not even sure Sirius remembered they were there," at this point he had tears in his eyes too, but not for the same reasons I had tears in mine.

I hugged him close to me and whispered an "I'm sorry," before asking him if he had his father's wedding band too. He nodded and got up to show me where it was. I followed him up the stairs and once we got to the top floor we went into a side room.

He bowed and it was then that I noticed the hippogriff in the corner. When it bowed he walked over to it and pet it, but I was still watching it cautiously.

"Do you remember Buckbeak?" he asked, noticing that I was still near the door.

"Yes," I said, finally bowing. It bowed back I walked over to and and sat next to Harry.

He finally took my hand and made me pet the hippogriff. I found myself liking the hippogriif more and more by the second, though I was still cautios. I kept petting it when Harry got up and went to the desk in the other corner.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out an envelope which he upended and shook over his hand. A wedding band fell out, in the color of gold.

I took it from him and placed it on the third finger of his left hand, "Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you. Nothing would make me happier," I pulled him close and kissed him. I stood there kissing him for a good ten minutes before there was a knock on the door.

He tried ignoring it but whoever it was knocked again and I asked Dobby to come in. He opened the door tentivately and poked his head through, "Excuse me, The food is done now," he said in his high squeaky voice.

"Okay, now Dobby, have you fed Buckbeak yet today?" Harry asked as his arms fell from around me and he turned to the house elf.

"No, I is preparing your food Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied and looked like he was looking about for something to hit himself with.

"It's fine Dobby, don't worry," Harry said quickly, "I'll feed him and you can go be with Holly. Just remember to be back tomorrow."

I looked from Harry to Dobby and realized that Dobby had a look of glee on his face. "Thank you Harry Potter sir. It was a pleasure to be meeting you Miss," he said looking to me, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, but it didn't work.

Once he had practically skipped out of the room we heard the loud pop that signaled his Disapperation.

"Who's Holly?" I asked with curiousity as Harry crossed the room to the door.

"Oh, just Dobby's wife," Harry said, exiting the room. I followed him, my curiousity increasing.

"House elves can have wives?"

"Well yes, Hermione was quite pleased when Dobby had found love at the Hogwarts castle. The only reason he left the castle was because Kretcher died and I was short a house elf for the house. Holly wasn't going to leave Hogwarts so it became a long distance relationship, that was fueled by love. I told Dobby that when I live here he can move back to Hogwarts though," Harry said, reentering the room with a sack that he had gotten out of a closet.

I followed again, "You mean when we live here," I corrected smiling.

"Yes, of course, when we live here. Though until Voldemort is defeated Order members will be running in and out of this place," he smiled, then pulled a dead rat out of the bag.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you," I scooted away from him when he threw the rat to Buckbeak, "You're feeding him dead rats?"

"Yes, that is what he eats. Do you want to feed him one?" he asked, offering the rat that Buckbeak was eying hungrily to me.

"No thanks I'll just watch right now," I scooted further away.

Harry shrugged and threw the rat to the expectant Buckbeak, who caught it. He gave Buckbeak a few more and when he was finished he waves his wand and Buckbeaks water dish filled.

"You're getting pretty good at those nonverbal spells, aren't you babe?" I said wrapping my arms around his middle and kissing him after he had put the bag of rats away.

"I guess," he said modestly after I had finished kissing him.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm getting hungry. You still need to give me a full tour of the place," I grabbed his hand and he followed me downt he stairs. After that he led me into the kitchen.

Dobby had already set the table with lunch for us so all we had to do was sit down. Harry held out my chir for me, "Sit madam," he said, looking awfully like a waiter.

I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He took a seat next to me and looked around. He soon found what he was looking for. He grabbed the bottle of wine.

"White wine okay?" he asked after he had gotted the cork out. Well, I did really. I had to use my wand.

"Yes, babe," I said and he pured me a glass and then he poured a glass for himself. I grabbed his chair and pulled him closer to me before we started serving ourselves.

We finished eating and just sat there for a moment, with my head resting on his shoulder and with his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, show me the rest of the place now. If you expect me to live here you gotta let me see the whole thing," I said, sitting up.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't marry me if I didn't let you see the house?" he asked not moving.

"Maybe..." I paused, "Of course not, but I want you to show me the house," I pleaded, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine, fine," he got up, "I'll show you the bloody house."

I took his hand, "Harry Potter watch your mouth," I laughed as he started tickling my neck.

"Oh yeah, why should I?" he asked, laughing himself and attcking my stomach also.

I couldn't talk I was laughing so hard. I couldn't even tell him to stop, though I didn't want him to. Finally, once I had fallen on the ground trying to get away from him, I had to find a way to tell him to stop. 'Stop it,' I screamed in my head.

'What's the magic word?'

'Harry James Potter, stop it now!' I commanded.

'That's not it, try again,' he replied.

'Please.'

'Alright fine.'

He stopped and I finally caught my breath, "You bettwer show me the house now, and help me up," I said, holding out my hand to him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He showed me all of the upper floors first, then the first floor, then our last stop was the library. He opened the door and we were startled to find Severus Snape sitting in a chair.

"Oh God it isn't enough that I have to deal with you aat school, I have to deal with you now, too," he said once he saw us.

"We're leaving," Harry said coldly.

"Professor, do you remember a woman named Gwen? She was in your year when you went to Hogwarts," I said, venturing further into the room and thinking of my mum.

"Why, yes, but how do you know about her?" he asked, his voice and face softening just a little bit.

I evaded the question, "Do you still love her?"

"That is none of your business, but yes, and I think about her all the time, but after our seventh year she left and I never saw her again. I miss her so much, but obviously she doesn't love me. So I ask again: how do you know about her?"

"Well, sir, she's my mother and I happen to know she still loves you very much and thinks about you all the time," I paused a minute as the comprehension dawned on his face.

"But why did she leave?"

"She didn't want to. Her father made her. She misses you more than you may think. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes," he answered, "but let me make one thing clear to you. This changes nothing at school, Amy."

I smiled, "I know, Professor. You know, I've heard Proffessor, that if you had Amour Vrai, the connection never truly dies and if you think about the person hard enough while Apparating that you'll Apparate to the person."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I've done a lot of research on the connection. Could you tell Mum that I'll be back soon," I said, indicating to Harry that we were staying.

"Yes," he uttered the one word before he disappeared with a pop.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"We should probably go back to my house now."

"Aww, but can't I snog you senseless some more?"

I paused, "No," I said finally, trying to get off the couch, but finding my legs entwined with Harry's. "C'mon, we need to go. We can't let my mother wait forever," I said, finally getting up, only to fall on my arse again.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet, "Fine, but I need to feed Buckbeak once more," he said, walking toward the stairs.

I went to the nearest bathroom and noticed my hair sticking out in all directions. I muttered a quick spell and it laid flat again, but not to flat. When I was finished with the loo I went to find my fiancee. I found him where he was supposed to be but he didn't notice me so I just stood listening while he muttered to the hippogriff.

"Do you like her Buckbeak? I hope so because as soon as we're done with our seventh year I plan on marrying her and we'll have a romantic honeymoon of where ever she pleases before coming back here to start our careers as Aurors. I really love her Buckbeak. I'm sure of it. There's nothing I want more than to make her happy," I decided that this was the point that I should leave because I didn't want him to find me spying on him.

I turned and waited a few minutes on the stairs and then walked up to the door and knocked on it, giving him fair warning, before entering.

He looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile, which made him smile, too, "I'm done, are you ready to go?" he asked, pulling me close when I sat next to him.

"You know what, I think it'll be alright if we give my mum and Snape a bit more time together. I can make dinner her for us."

"You don't have to babe, I can help you," Harry offered.

"Alright, let's go cook then." I said, taking Harry's hand as he helped me up.

Half an hour later we were coughing from the smoke of our badly burnt dinner. Things hadn't exactly turned out right.

"I told you not to put the oven on that high," I said, waving my wand to put out the fire.

"I put it on exactly what you told me," he replied.

"Babe," I said looking at the temperature on the oven, "You put it 100 degrees too high," I looked at him and then started laughing, "I guess I'll be doing all the cooking then," I walked over and wiped some of the black soot of his nose.

"Yeah, maybe, well, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's just clean up and go to my house," I said about to get rid of the burnt food.

"Let me," he said, getting out his wand and waving it.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" I asked skeptically, "Though I must admit, I hadn't planned on using magic."

"See, now we can get out of here that much sooner," he said, putting his hands in my back pockets as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, then, let's go," I said, pulling him to the front door.

"Where are you going? We have to Apparate."

"I know..." I trailed off.

"Yeah sure," he said, disbelieving.

I kissed him, "Meet you there," and I was gone.

I heard him Apparate next to to me with a pop then went to find my mum or Isabella or someone. I decided to go into the living room first.

It was a mistake, I found my mum and Snape snogging. I quickly turned around and pushed Harry back through the door, hoping they didn't notice me.

"I think that meeting went well," Harry said with a grin after I had gotten the door closed safely behind us.

"You know what? I think it did," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "You know, I bet Isablella is at home, come on."

He followed me, grabbing my hand as he did so. Once we were out my front door I took the familiar route to Isabella's house and realized that I hadn't been there in a while.

When we reached the front door I didn't even bother to knock, this was practically my second home. I opened the door and responded to Harry's confusion by thinking, so he could hear me, 'I practically live here.'

I heard her dog running down the stairs first. I started petting the dog and playing with her. All of a sudden she growled and I realized I hadn't introduced the dog to Harry.

"Fluffy, don't growl, this is Harry, he's nice," I said pointing and talking in a puppy voice. My voice returning to normal I said to Harry, "This is Fluffy, Issa's dog, but she's mine, too, she just lives here," as I stood.

"Alright," he said bending down and only giving the dog a quick pat, because she snapped at him. I restrained my laughter and scolded Fluffy, telling Harry that Fluffy only needed time to warm up to him.

Then I asked Fluffy where Issa was and Fluffy led me up the stairs to Issa's bedroom. I didn't bother knocking, I just opened the door. Another mistake, I walked in on Isabella and Jake snogging on Isabella's bed. I quickly left the room, but they had realized that I was there.

The door opened a moment later and I said that I was sorry.

"It doesn't metter to me much, but what do you want?" she asked and I knew she wasn't being rude, it was just the way Isabella was.

I held up my hand to her and it was a moment before she realized the ring was there. She screamed and hugged me, then Harry.

"I can't believe it, this is so awesome!" Isabella said when we were alone. We had left the guys down in the living room and we were in Isabella's room.

"I can't either I'm just so happy. They were his parents rings. I'm so happy that he felt, I dunno the word. I'm just glad that he loves me enough to give me one of the only things that links him to his parents."

"It's so sweet. I swear, you are so lucky, not that I'm saying I don't like Jake, I really do. I'm happy for you, my best friend, I really am," she smiled.

"I'm happy for you, too," I said, returning the smile, "I can just tell that Jake makes you happy."

"He does, you would have never expected it, but he does. Oh my gosh I almost fogot, you'll never guess who just started going out with Alex,"

"Wait, Alex Anderson?" when she nodded I let her go on, I was to curious to find out who.

"Jackie Ortega," she said, with some amusement.

"Oh my gosh, eww," I said, "But she's, ugh," I shuddered, "I guess they make a good couple though, they are both, we'll just say different."

Isabella laughed, which caused me to laugh and then we went on talking about our schools and some of the stuff being said about certain people and what was true and what was not.

Finally I could not take being away from Harry any longer and Isabella and I decided to figure out what the guys were doing. We crapt down the stairs and I came up behind Harry, making sure that Jake didn't tell him that I was coming.

I snuck by and got some ice out of the freezer, and came back behind Harry, and stuffed it down the back of his shirt.

He sat there shocked for a moment before jumping up and chasing me around the house. He couldn't catch me though, because I ran track before moving on to Quidditch and I still run to keep in shape.

When he finally gave up on catching me he sat back down and I found it safe to sit next to him.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed but, putting his arm around my shoulders anyway.

"You deserved that for throwing me in the pool yesterday, I told you I'd get revenge for that. I always keep my word," I grinned and wiped the hair of Harry's forehead, out of his eyes.

"You know, maybe we should get back to your house. Shouldn't Isabella's parents be getting home soon?" he asked seemingly concerned, but I knew he just wanted me alone.

'You know, you really shouldn't make it that obvious that you want to leave,' I scolded.

'Yeah, but I really want to snog you some more,' he grinned maliciously.

"I wish you guys would stop that," Isabella complained.

"You say that, but I know you wouldn't want to hear it out loud," I said, getting up, "We are going to leave though," I said and she got up to hug me.

"See you," she said.

"Possibly, I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. We might spend the rest of break at Grimmauld Place, or possibly go visit somewhere else. In case I don't see you for the rest of the break take care Issa.

"Bye Jake, if I hear you broke her heart I might just have to hurt you," I waved my wand threateningly. I walked to the door, followed by Harry who said goodbye, and we walked to my house hand in hand.

"So, we're really not staying here the rest of the time? I thought you said we had to stay here?" Harry asked as we walked.

"Well, today's events just might've chaged my mind, love," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, oh, shite we haven't told my mum that we're engaged. Well, this'll be fun," I said bracingly opening the door.

It took a while to find my mum and Snape, they were outside in the backyard. It was weird because my mum never went in the backyard except to water.

"He's only been here a few hours and he's already changed her for the better," I muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later," I said as we walked over to my mum.

"Hey Mum," I hid my left hand for a moment, "We have some news. Now, don't be mad. Well, Harrry and I love each other very much and Harry's asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I said excitedly, finally taking my hand from behind my back.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I still couldn't believe my mum had handled it that way, 'It must be because of Snape,' I though to myself. She was really genuinely happy for me and Harry and she had practically pushed us out the door when I had said that we might be leaving for the rest of the break.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," I said, leaning over and laying my head in his lap.

'Thinking about your mum again?' he asked and I realized I wasn't exactly keeping my thoughs to myself.

'Yeah, I guess, it just bothers me that she was so happy for me to leave. She was never this way when she was with Richard.'

'Yeah, but put yourself in her shoes, if you had a child would you want to be with her or with me?' he asked grinning.

'I guess you...' I said, trailing off.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he demanded.

'I was just kidding, I love you.'

'You better,' he teased.

'What do you mean, I better? You're damn lucky I love you,' I teased back and kissed him.

"I love you, too," he said as I layed my head back down on his lap.

I sat back up and just leaned on Harry after a few minutes. I kissed him all the while thinking about how we were going to tell Ron and Hermione.

"How should we tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry finally asked, voicing my thoughts, though I had been careful to keep them to myself.

"I dunno babe, I was just thinking the same thing. We have less than a week to decide, you know," I said pointedly.

"Yes I know, I was thinking, I have absoutely no idea how we are going to do it."

"Me either babe, maybe we ca- ouch!"

"What happened?" Harry asked a mixture of curiousity and concern in his voice.

"Oh I bit my tongue, you wanna kiss it and make it better?" I asked, with a grin on my face.

"You know what, I might just have to," he said and he did.

"So what were you gonna say before you bit your tongue?" Harry asked once we had broken apart.

"I dunno..."I trailed off searching my thoughts, but I just couldn't remember what I was going to say, "Oh well, I'll remember it eventually. You kind of distracted me."

"You know, I bet you anything Hermione's heard of it before. She'd know exactly what we were talking about if we told her we have a connection called Amour Vrai."

"You're probably right, but where does that get us? We still have to tell Ron," I said, though I thought I knew what he was getting at.

"We could just tell them, it doesn't have to be that diffucult. They won't care that we couldn't tell them before because Dumbledore didn't want us to. We'll just explain the whole situation to them and they'll be happy."

I smiled, he had taken a diffferent train of thought than he was going to, but all that mattered was that he came to a conclusion. "You're right babe, but are you ready to go to bed now? It's nearing midnight and I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah, sure," he replied and grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

I awoke the next morning and very carefully, so I didn't wake Harry up, got out of bed and left the room, closing the door softly.

I went down to the kitchen and was very suprised to find Dobby already in there. I had seemed to forgot that he lived here, too. "Good morning Dobby."

He bowed to me, "Good Morning Mistress, how can I be helping you?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping to make breakfast for Harry, do you happen to know what his favorite for breakfast is?"

"I can be a help to you Miss," Dobby said and went through a door, I assumed, to get food.

An hour later Dobby and I had made Harry a brilliant, if I do say so myself, breakfast and I was bringing it up to him on a tray.

"Good Morning," I said, holding out the tray to him. He sat up and I put the tray on his lap. Before I could move away though he had pulled me close and kissed me.

"Good Morning love, how long have you been up?" he asked as I sat down on the bed next to him and took a bit of his kipper.

"I dunno, when I woke up I went down to the kitchen and asked Dobby to help me make you breakfast," I said as he took a bite of egg.

"Did you eat?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," I scolded before answering his question, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned, "It's not good to starve youself."

"I'm not starving myself, I'm not hungry," I answered defiantly, "Now, drop it, or we can't do what I was planning today."

"What exactly were you planning?" he asked, his curiousity overtaking him.

"I'm not telling," I answered mysteriously.

"Fine," he said, pretended to not be interested, but I kne the curiousity was eating at his mind and I hid my smile.

"Now, hurry up and eat, you need a shower today. I'm sorry babe, but you're starting to stink," I joked.

I watched and Harry sniffed himself, trying not to make it look like he was doing so and I had to stifle my laugh, "I do not stink," he defended himself.

"Not yet, but I don't wanna be around you in case you start to."

Harry rollded his eyes and finished the rest of his breakfast in silence. He seemed to be holding back a retort, but it never left his lips.

"Now," I said, taking his breakfast tray when he finished eating, "Get in the shower and don't make me make you," I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes again.

"When exactly did you plan on taking a shower?" he shot back at me.

"I took one last night. Now hurry up, we need to get going."

He didn't say another word before he got in the shower, but kept badgering me in thought about what was happening today.

I was in the bedroom getting ready to take Harry out of the house, so that Dobby could prepare for the guests to arrive at the party. I had already given Dobby instrructions and he knew that he was not to mention any of this to Harry. I had talked to Hermione, who had told the whole Weasly family, that Hary and I were throwing a Christmas party and we had some news that we were going to tell everyone at the party. Hermione said that they would alert as many Order members as they could and anyone else who could possibly want to come.

I was rather excited that I got to meet everybody and that I was throwing my first Christmas party at what was soon to be my house with my husband-to-be. It was hard to keep it from Harry, but I figured I could tell him later, once we got back.

"Now are you going to change, not that I'd mind you walking down the street like that, it might attract unwanted attention," I laughed as he came out of the bathroom.

He mumbled something incoherently that wasn't quite comprehensible, "Mind repeating that? I didn't quite catch it."

He didn't answer, just started to get dressed.

"Oh yeah, and wear something nice."

"You know, If I didn't know better I'd say we were meeting someone. Are we?"

"I'm not saying anything, but why can't you just look nice for me? Not that I'm saying I care what you look like, just do this for me, please."

"Fine, fine, why won't you tell me?" Harry whined, startling me.

"Well, for one, you just whinned at me and I don't talk to children about grown up stuff, and two, babe, I just can't. I'd like to, but I'd rather it be a suprise much more, or maybe, if you stop badgering me and get ready, I'll tell you later."

He looked like he was going to respond but was interrupted by an owl bringing the _Daily Prophet_. Harry hastily paid the owl and was about to continue our conversation but I went into the bathroom to do my hair.

Harry followed me though and threw a shirt on and then nearly tripped as he changed his pants.

"Harry, I have stuff to do, if you don't mind and badgering me will only make me refrain from telling you, so please find your shoes," I said, pulling my hair up out of my eyes. I contined trying different hairstyles after Harry left the room. Once I had found a hairstyle I liked I added hairspray and put on a very little amount of make-up.

Then I went to find a pair of shoes that matched the outfit that I had bought for the trin to Hogwarts.

I didn't find Harry in the bedroom, but he walked in while I was examining myself in the body legnth mirror. He came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said, kissing his hand because it was the closest thing to my mouth, "You don't look so bad yourself," I added, stepping back and examining him. I tried flattening his hair, but had no luck.

"Yeah, I tried that, too," he said taking my hand away from his hair and bringing it to his lips.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked.

"You going to tell me where we're going?" he asked, leading the way to the door anyway.

"For a walk, then back here," I answered simply, only telling half of the truth.

"But there has to be more than that."

I just walked down the stairs and out of the house, pulling him along behind me. We wandered around in London, with my slyly keeping an eye on the time, until we reached a Theater. Then I convinced Harry to watch a Muggle movie with me.

"What was the point in that?" Harry asked as we came out of the Theater.

"I saw a great point, me and you in a big dark room, with only strangers who are paying attention to a big screen that makes a lot of noise for company. What wasn't the point of that?" I replied leading him back to Grimmauld place.

"Well when you put it that way. Why couldnt you tell me we were doing that though?" he inquired.

"I could have told you that, but I didn't want to tell you that we're hosting a party today."

I watched a Harry's look turned from confusion to comprehension and back to confusion. I supressed my laugh and continued walking.

"Wait, why are we hosting a party and why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked as he hurried to catch up with me and take my hand again.

"Well I figure we could use a party to announce our engagement, seeing as no one knows about it yet. The reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to make sure all your friends were coming first and I continued with it this morning because it was fun." I shrugged off the rest of his persistent questions by telling him we were going to be late for our own party.

He stopped asing me questions, but I knew he was still thinking about it, he wasn't restricting his thoughts to himself.

I checked my watch and hurried up, if we didn't get to the huse soon we'd be late for the party we were hosting. I decided to make something fun out of it and challenged Harry to race me the last two blocks. He took the challenge, as I knew he would.

I won the race, but barely. When we got inside the house I called for Dobby and walked through the house admiring Dobby's work. I was suprised when I found Hermione in the sitting room.

"You're early, why are you here without Ron?" I asked hiding the ring behind my back.

"I am aware that I'm early, I was going to help out, but it seems Dobby did a wonderful job," she said, inclining her head to indicate that she meant on the house.

"Yes, didn't he, I just love it, "I said, still admiring the sitting room and vaguely wondering where Harry went. "Well, actually, since you are here, I guess I can tell you our news, just don't tell anyone else and let me get Harry," I said knowing that must have been what she was here for.

She smiled, "Actually, that's not why I'm here, but that would be nice," she said and I stood rooted to the spot, wondering why she was here but she continued and I didn't have to wonder long, "There will be several Order members coming, everyone wanted to meet you. That is also not the reason I'm here though," she sighed, "I guess I can avoid it no longer, I'm pregnant and Ron and I are getting married," she said, finally standing.

"Oh my gosh," I shouted and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you Hermione. Harry," I called for him so we could tell Hermione our news.

"Well, the reason I came early to tell you that is because I didn't want to take away from your big news," she said, completely grinning at her happiness. I was happy for her, but I couldn't help but be happy for myself as well.

Harry came into the room and was suprised to find that I was hugging Hermione. I quickly let go and she told Harry the news. He congratulated her and gave her a hug also.

"Now," I said, taking Harry's left hand in my right, "do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Harry. He nodded to me and I almost shouted it, "Harry and I are getting married!" I showed her the rings. She shouted and hugged me, then Harry.

"They were his parents wedding rings," I said when things had calmed down. Then we all sat down and talked, waiting for the people to get here.

"Oh, Hermione, I have a question for you. Have you heard of Amour Vrai?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's true love, but I've heard it's very very unusual." she replied.

"It is, I only know two couples that have had it. My mum and dad and me and Harry," I said and her jaw dropped as she comprehended.

"So, you can read each others thoughts, too?" she asked and we nodded, looking at Harry I squeezed his hand and he returned the squeeze. "Well," Hermione said, getting up, "I better go get Ron from the Burrow. Molly can't wait to meet you Amy and everyone should be getting here soon," she said and with a pop she was gone.

"Wow, she left fast," I looked at my watch and realized that she was right, people would be coming soon. "C'mon Harry," I said pulling him to thr front door when we heard a knock.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

When everyone Hermione thought was coming, which had been a lot more than I expected, came Harry and I got ready to make our announcement. We stood, hand in hand, at the front of the room. Harry cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking and looked towards us. I couldn't believe and tried my hardest to keep my composure. I just let Harry talk for now, as was the plan.

"Well, everyone, this is Amy, my bride-to-be," he said and I was shocked. I had expected his to skirt around the subject before approaching it.

Everyone congratulated us, one by one, as we stood there and I was introduced to everyone seperately. the most memorable was Tonks, who had snot-green, short, spiky hair and nearly knocked the whole table over.

All too soon we were wishing people a safe trip home. However there was one member of the Order that hadn't shown up: Snape. I knew he must have been with my mother, not that he needed to find out that Harry and I were engaged, because he already knew, but it still annoyed me.

Harry took note of my mood and said nothing when I went upstairs soon after we had said goodbye to the last person. He came up shorty after to find me on our bed, just lying there, staring at the celing.

He came cautiously and sat next to me on the bed, "What's the matter babe?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing, I really like your friends. I think the party was a sucess, what about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

He seemed to take notice, but said nothing more on the first subject, "Yeah, I think everyone likes you."

"Is Tonks' hair always that color?" I asked the question that I had saved for after the party.

He laughed, "No, she's an metamorphagus."

I smiled as I listened to his laugh, "That's cool, I used to wish I was a metamorphagus," I had let it slip before I had realized I was saying it. I resised the urge to put my hand over my mouth and ried to shake it off.

"Why? You're beautiful, there's nothing abut you I would change," Harry said and I just had to kiss him in response.

'Yes, but it never got me to you.' I thought to myself, but remained silent as I shrugged off his remark.

"You are, really," he insisted.

"You're biased," I said, kissing him. I got lost in Harry's green gaze as I stared into his eyes.

I'm not sure how long we stayed awake, staring into each others eyes, but I fell asleep in his arms and I know he wasn't asleep when I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next few days with morning sickness I had some suspesions, but didn't mention them to Harry. I didn't even tell him I was sick. Then when I realized I was a week late for my monthly cycle I knew I had to get a test from either a store before we went back to Hogwarts ot a test from Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts. I chose the first option and took the test the day before we went back to Hogwarts.

That morning Harry had noticed my moprning sickness, however, and confronted me about it.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to me where I was mentally preparing myself togo look at the results.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," I lied. When Harry continued to look at me with concern etched on his face I knew I couldn't lie to him, "Well, I think I might be pregnant. The test is in the bathroom, I haven't summed up enough courage yet to go check it."

I had avoided Harry's gaze for a moment, but when my eyes finally found his I was suprised at his reaction, "You mean I might be a father?" he asked with pride and happiness in his voice.

"Possibly," I said and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. I got up, as he had given me the courage I needed and walked into the bathroom. I uttered a scream as I saw the results. Harry hurried to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway.

"It's blue," when he just looked confused I continued, "Harry it's positive, I'm pregnant!" I screamed and ran into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around, bringing me to his lips before setting me on the floor.

"That's awesome, Amy," Harry said before kissing me once more.

Finally I stopped his, joking that kissing is what led us to this moment in the first place and went to change. He followed behind me, sarcastically saying that he could care less.

"Harry James Potter," I scolded, but didn't finish my sentence as I looked into his eyes, "Damn you," I whispered before I kissed him.

"What did I do?" he asked once I had broken away from him once again.

"It's not you really. It's me, I love you," I replied.

"I'm failing to see a problem," he said, pulling me closer before I had a chance to change my shirt.

"I can never stay mad at you, it's so damn irratating," I said and I laughed as he pulled me in for a kiss fot the last time. I broke away completely and changed my clothes, staying a safe distance away from Harry, who lounged out on the bed.

"You know we have to tell Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts right?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know, just being here, living in this house with you, tells me that everything is going to be Okay. I love you Amy and I can't wait until we can get to live here without worrying about going back to school," Harry said randomly and I looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah... you're right and I love you too Harry," I said, still unsure if that was what I was supposed to say.

"Just wanted to tell you that," he said, then seemed to return to the here-and-know and what we were talking about, "Yeah, I know we'll have to tell Dumbledore and Hermione and Ron."

"Oh my gosh and Isabella, can we go tell her and my mum now, please," I begged.

"Yeah sure," Harry said without hesitation.

We both stood and I grabbed his hand before we Apparated together. When I opened my eyes again we were in Isabella's room. I was suprised to find that she was alone.

"Oh my Lord, damn you Amy, don't do that," she said as she threw a pillow at me.

I dodged it and grinned, "Nice to see you, too, Issa, and I jusyt suppose you don't wanna know that I'm pregnant and I want you to be the one of the godmothers." 'Is that Okay?' I asked Harry in my head, realizing we hadn't discussed godmothers.

"No, _we_ want you to be one of the godmothers," Harry corrected, answering my question.

I smiled at him then looked to Isabella as she was nodding her head and jumped up to hug and congratulate us.

"What are you doing alone? Where's Jake?" I asked her.

"Oh, he's with his mum today," Isabella said and swallowed, "His grandmum died in her sleep last night," her eyes became watery as she remembered.

"Oh, Issa, tell him I'm sorry, he was really close to his grandmum," I said and hugged Isabella once more, "Give him that for me."

I at least succeded in making her smile, even if it was only a half-hearted, crooked smile, "I'll do that."

"Well, can you tell him that we want him to be one of the godfathers," Harry spoke for the first time in minutes.

She nodded, "I'll make sure to pass on the message," she said sitting on her bed again.

"Well, we better go, we have other people to tell, like my mum," I said grimmacing.

She nodded and we dissapeared once more with a faint pop. This time when I opened my eyes we were in my mum's kitchen and I called her name. She came into the kitchen shortly after followed by Snape.

I sighed and Harry let me tell them, 'Well, I guess I could say this in front of him, it affects him too,' I thought to Harry, "Mum, Severus, you're going to be grandparents," I said shortly, saying Snape's first name mainly for my mum.

Once comprehension spead across her face, followed by joy, she came around the tble and hugged me and then Harry, then the joy turned to her over-protective motherly look and I knew what she was thinking.

"Well, we best be going, see you at school tomorrow, Severus," I said and Harry muttered a quick bye and I gave my mum no time to respond before we had Apparated once more. I knew I would hear about it all in a letter and preffered reading it than actually hearing my mum yelling at me.

The next time I opened my eyes we were in front of a building I had never seen before and, when I saw Hermione and Ron I realized that this must be the Burrow I had heard so much about.

Hermione rushed over and was followed by Ron.

'You can do it Harry, they are your best friends after all,' I thought to him.

'They're your best friends, too,' he thought back, but offered no other opposition.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"We came to ask you two to be our child's godparents, or one set of them anyway," Harry said. Hermione looked shocked, but pleased all the same. Ron just looked shocked.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said, finally snapping out of his reverie.

"You know what this means right?" Hermione said to me.

"You have to be more specific 'Mione."

"We'll be having our babies near the same time," Hermione said excitidely but Ron and Harry just grimaced.

"Hear that mate, we'll have two pregnant omen to deal with," Ron said, only half joking. Harry laughed with Ron but they were both quickly silenced with a look from Hermione.

"Just kidding," Ron said.

"Well, we best be going, Harry still has packing to do," I said.

"Yeah, she's right," Harry said, though he looked annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I expect Ron does, too. Will guys never learn not to save their packing for the last night," she said.

I just shrugged at her and gave her one last hug before we Apparated.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked Amy for the 20th time after I had sent both our trunks back to Hogwarts.

"I wish we didn't," she replied almost silently as she looked around the room. I heard her sigh as she sat down on the bed. I threw myself down next to her and brushed her honey colored locks out of her eyes before I kissed her forehead.

I looked deep into her bright blue-violet eyes for what seemed like an eternity before I finally took her hand and stood up, telling her we had to go soon or we would be late and wouldn't have time to tell Dumbledore that she was pregnant.

She reluctantly obliged and we Apparated. As I looked upon what had been my home for over six years I suddenly wished I didn't have to return. Then I remembered a dream I had a few nights ago as it flashed before my eyes.

"Harry? Harry?" he seemed to be in a trance and wasn't responding to my hand waving in front of his face.

He finally snapped out of it and fell to his knees where he stood. I threw myself to the ground beside him, not caring about the grass stains that I was probably getting on my white skirt. Harry's body shook with sobs and that was all the mattered.

"Babe, look at me," I said and waited until he looked up at me, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

He shook his head and tried to look away, but I grasped his chin firmly and kept him looking at me. "What happened?" I asked again once he had regained his composure and the tears stopped streaming down his face.

"It was a dream," he said.

"What happened in the dream?"

"You died."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER17

"What?" I asked in barely a whisper, as I knelt beside Harry.

"Amy, we can't see each other any more," he said and he proceeded to tell me his whole dream. By the time he had finished both our bodies shook with sobs, "I undoubtedly believe that Malfoy is the spy and he probably has already told Voledmort we are together. Don't you see, if you stay with me you'll die."

I waited until the sobs has subsided some and though I was still sobbing my voice was quite firm, "Harry, you're not thinking this through, if Malfoy was going to tell Voldemort about us he would have already done so, but he can't. we have a secret-keeper, Dumbledore and as long as Dumbledore is safe, we are.

"Besides, I won't let you break up with me, Harry I just can't. I love you so much and I'd rather die together than live a life without you. I couldn't do it, Harry I'd end up killing myself anyway."

I waited until she had stopped talking and as she took a breath I took this point to interrupt her mini-speech, "You're right I guess, but I still don't want anything to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that as long as I'm around no one will hurt you," 'If only I believe that,' I thought to myself before continuing, "I love you Amy Nicole Bradshaw."

"I love you too Harry James Potter and I always will," she replied. I took her hand from it's place on my jaw and kissed it before standing up. "It's amazing isn't it, how things can change so fast," I said as I pulled her to her feet.

"Yes, I suppose it it," she said as I draped my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into my arm as we walked up to the headmasters office.

* * *

I heard the door to the Hospital Wing close and I felt Harry's presence leave me. Dumbledore had told us to come to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey would find out when I was due. Madam Pomfrey had immediatly told Harry to leave and he had reluctantly followed her orders, telling me he'd be outside.

"Okay Amy, I'll be back with your results in a moment and I'll let Mr. Potter in now," she said and she let Harry in before going into her office.

He came in and slid his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back giving him a small smile. 'You know we'll have to tell Ron and 'Mione about the dream, if you could call it that, eventually right?" I asked in thought in case Madam Pomfrey could hear us talking.

'Yes, but not today, I don't want to relive it again, twice is enough for one day,' he replied.

I nodded, saying nothing, because I had also seen the dream when he had described it to me and I had no wish to see it again anytime soon at all.

I was about to think something else, but Madam Pomfrey came in and Harry and I looked at her expancantly.

She was beaming, "Your child is due on July 31st."

Harry and I smiled and looked at each other. I hugged him but had to refrain from kissing him because of Madam Pomfrey.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "You know the time of your next appointment right Miss Bradshaw?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'll see you then."

Once we got into the hallway Harry pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him off after a few first years passed by, "Can't you at least wait until we're in private?" I said, pulling to the seventh floor, where we could find the Room of Requirement.

"Fine, I guess I can wait a few moments before snogging you senseless," Harry grinned, following me.

Once we got in the room though he pushed me on the bed and started snogging me. We could have snogged for minutes or hours, time was of no revelance. I finally pulled away brethless when I became aware that it was getting darker by the minute in the room. I looked at my watch and realized I was hungry and Harry probably was too.

"Let's go to dinner Harry," I said, getting up.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes, now don't make me leave you here," I said as I started walking to the door. He grudgingly got up and followed, taking my hand. I smiled, but was careful not to show that to Harry.

We got to the Great Hall and confidently took seats next to Neville and Ginny, who seemed to be going out.

Once we had eaten and neither Hermione or Ron showed up we figured they must be in the common room and went there before turning in for the night.

When we got to the portrait we realized that we didn't know the password and decided to just give up and find them tomorrow, but when we turned we found them.

* * *

I greeted Ron and Hermione, thankful that they knew the password, but then again, not thankful that we had found them... well, they had found us.

Hermione leaned close and asked Amy a question so softly that I couldn't hear. Amy seemed to reply and both Hermione and Amy were beaming when Hermione muttered something else before straightening herself again. I looked to Ron, who also looked confused, then from Amy to Hermione and back to Amy again. Neither of them gave me or Ron any explanation though.

Amy did tighten her hold on my hand though. I squeezed her hand in response as Hermione said the password. The portrait swung forward and we followed Hermione and Ron into the common room.

I looked around and found the common room to be almost empty, except for Ginny and Neville, who were sitting next to each other in a couple of chairs and a few other people who I was almost sure were first years. We immediately walked over and took our favorite chairs by the fireplace.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, startling me.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered immediately, but maybe it was too fast because she still looked at me skeptically. "Well, I had a dream earlier, well, it was really a recollection of a dream I suppose, because I remembered dreaming it, but not until I recollected that I had dreamed it."

I looked away, but I could feel both Ron's and her eyes on me before she prompted me, "Well, what was it?"

I shuddered just thinking about retelling it again, but Amy spoke for me, "He'll have to tell you tomorrow, it wasn't in the least bit good and he already had to tell me."

I sighed and looked over at her and gave her a thankful look. She just squeezed my hand in reply as Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting to bed," Ron said, stifiling a yawn and he kissed Hermione's cheek, "Night love, night Harry, Amy," he said as he got up.

Hermione, Amy and I all said goodnight at the same time and he dissappeared into the boys dorms. Everyone else had already retreated to their dorms and I felt Amy curl ito my side and I draped my arm over her shoulders while I was staring into the fire. Hermione retreated to her bed not soon after Ron left, but I stared into the fire for a while and when I felt Amy's breathing even out I knew she had fallen alseep.

I looked over at her. She looked so gorgous sleeping, with the firelight hitting her just right she looked like an angel. I gouldn't bear to wake her up so when I got up I carefully picked her up and walked all the way to the room of requirement with her in my arms.

Once I got there I deposited her on the bed before going into the bathroom to take a shower. I came out and found Amy awake on the bed.

"You could have woke me up," she said as she scooted over to make room for me in the bed.

"Yeah I know, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I just couldn't, it wasn't any trouble," I said as I climbed into the bed next to her.

All she did was smile her beautiful smile in response. I leaned over and kissed her before turning over and quickly falling asleep. Before I fell asleep though, I felt her cuddle close to my back. I smiled and had very sweet dreams that night.

* * *

I woke up knowing I had been smiling while I had that dream and was very thankful that Harry was asleep and that we knew how to restrain their dreams from one anothers mind now.

I very quietly got up and got into the shower. I felt my child move around as I rinsed my hair. I was moving into my fifth month and had begun to show. I had been feeling the baby for at least a month, but was still waiting anxiously for Harry to be able to feel it.

I remembered that the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the one for the cup, was today and that I wouldn't be able to play. It still saddened me that I wouldn't be able to use my own Firebolt that Harry and I had bought for me for the first match against Slytherin to help them win the cup. I had helped them get so far... and now I wouldn't be able to play for the win. I had tried, to no avail, to convince McGonagall that I would be fine, but she wouldn't hear a word of it.

After I had put on my robes and used a charm to dry my hair the baby told me it was time to wake Harry up so we could go to breakfast. My morning sickness had stopped almost two months ago, but it seemed to make me eat all the more than usual. Hermione was suffering the same symptoms of pregnancy as me including the mood swings, much to Harry and Ron's disappointment.

As I walked out of the bathroom I found Harry sitting up in bed, waiting for me. When I walked over to him he kissed me and my stomach, as he had taken to doing a long time ago, before pulling me on his lap.

"We're going to miss you in the match today," he whispered in my ear before continuing with the kisses he was putting on my neck.

"I'm going to miss helping you win, thoug I must admit, you did put together a pretty good team, I noticed from watching you practice," I lied pulling away reflexively from the warm breath that was tickling my neck.

"Never as good as the team was when you were on it," he said, finally ceasing the kissing of my neck and I covered his mouth with mine.

"Well that was to be expected," I grinned, getting up and pulling him up after me, "Now, hurrry and get ready, I'm starved and you're going to be late for the match."

"Fine fine," he said, changing his clothes and stowing his wand and making sure I had my wand before we left for the Great Hall, hand in hand.

We immediately found Ron and Hermione, who were bickering about Ron's eating, as they always did before matches, because he never did. Though it was probably worse this time, with Hermione being pregnant.

"Hermione, I don't want any food!" said a white-faced Ron.

"Ronald you need to eat something!" she retorted with just as much force.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the pregnancy this morning," I joked sitting next to Hermione.

She didn't laugh, but kept badgering Ron, "C'mon Ron, you can play Quidditch great, but you need the nourishment."

He looked suprised at the compliment and took some eggs as Harry and I both made ourselves a plate.

"Oh, Harry I forgot, Mum sent a letter and she said we're all going to Grimmauld place for the Easter holiday," Ron said handing Harry the letter, "She wrote something about Dumbledore saying it'd be safer there."

He read it through before handing it to me, "Alright," he said and only I heard the dissappointment in his voice at us not being able to be there alone again.

"Well, you two better go, good luck," I said once they had finished eating.

"Yeah, we'll need it without you," Harry smiled and kissed my cheek before getting up, followed by Ron who kissed Hermione. Hermione and I were both beaming as we watched them walk away.

"Well, we better go up there, heaven knows it might take us forever like this," I joked once we had sat and watched the spot where they had disappeared from our view for a few long minutes.

Hermione laughed, "You right," she said getting up and I followed her out onto the grounds.

We found seats at the very top of the bleechers, in the comentators box, because I had convinced McGonagall to allow me that much involvement in the match.

It wasn't long before the teams we walking out to the pitch and I introduced the players of both teams, earning a double-take from Harry. I hadn't told him that I was commentating.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

"There's the whistle and off they go," I comentated. 'I wanted it to be a suprise,' I thought to Harry.

It wasn't more than five minutes before Hufflepuff had gained a 20 point lead, due to the new Gryffindor chaser, Cormac McLaggen, and I did mention this, because Cormac was trying to play everyone elses positions, like he did at practice.

I watched Harry as he intently searched for the snitch, attempting to end this game as soon as possible.

"Cormac let the quaffle go once again and Hufflepuff scores another goal, bringing the score to 40/20, with Hufflepuff in the lead. Cormac needs to play his own position, if you ask me and shut his fat mouth about what other people do," I stopped there though because I had earned a scowl from Professor Mcgonagall.

I saw Harry shout something to Cormac, though I couldn't hear what he said I could imagine it.

Ten minutes later things were looking no greater as Hufflepuff's score grew closer to 100 and Gryffindor's score stayed near 50. Then something happened that none of us expected and Harry wentin a dive for what must have been the snitch. I looked down to where he was looking and, indeed, saw the snitch.

"Looks like Potter saw the snitch, but what is Cormac doing?" I said as Cormac caught my attention. He seemed to be showing the Gryffindor beater how to use the bat, as he had grabbed the bat from her hand and was demonsrating when a bludger came at him. He swung at it dangerously and it was sent straight for... "Harry!" I screamed as he caught the snitch.

He turned in time for the bludger to hit him smack dab in the face.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the very familiar, but very blurry, ceiling of the Hospital Wing. I sat up and found my glasses on the bedside table, making everything clear again. Though, when I remembered what had brought me here I got out of bed.

I guess Amy had been sleeping because she sat up with a start, "Harry, where are you going?"

"To kill McLaggen," I said gruffly, but she just laughed.

"Well, you'll have to get in line behind me and probably the rest of the team. He's just lucky we won. Otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long."

I laughed as I walked over to her and kissed her, long and passionately.

"Aha, Mr. Potter, you're up. Now, if you can return to your bed I'd like to examine that nose of yours before I dismiss you so that you can go about your holiday in peace," Madam Pomfrey walked in from her office.

I saw Amy turn red, but I didn't turn red myself as I sat back on the hospital bed. She very quickly checked my nose and sent me on my way.

"Well, let's go get our trunk's so we can go, Mr. Potter," Amy giggled, pulling me down the hallway. I could tell she was keeping a secret by the way she was practically skipping.

"You know something I don't, what is it?" I asked, pulling her close to me as I stopped walking.

She just grinned as I stared into her eyes.

* * *

He was indeed right, I did know something he didn't, "I guess I can tell you," I said as I held my gaze into his eyes, "Well, Dumbledore's gonna perform our marriage ceremony tomorrow."

He looked utterly shocked, "And you decided this without telling me?" he demanded, though I knew he was not mad.

"Well yes, you were knocked out for a few days and I expressed to Dumbledore my longing to finally marry you and he said he would do it tomorrow. Do you not want me to be Mrs. Harry Potter? Hmmm?" I accused.

He answered by pulling me into a kiss. I finally broke away breathlessly, "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

I nodded before pulling him down the hall again. I was anxious to get to Grimmauld place. "It will take place at the Burrow though. I'm kind of upset about being pregnant, but..." I added, my voice full of disappointment in that, but full of happiness at everything else.

"You'll look great in anything," he said picking me up and twirling me. I beamed at him as he kissed me again and I never stopped beaming for the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning having only great dreams, but Harry on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I saw him sitting with his hands covering his eyes on the foot of the bed. I quietly crept over to him and kissed his ear, "What's wrong?" I asked, taking care to breathe in his ear.

"Oh, nothing, just had another nightmare," he explained.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, barely taking my lips away from his ear, "You're not having doubts are you, because we're getting married, whether I have to force you or not." I said, only half joking.

"No, I'm just worried for you," he said turning and kissing me finally.

"Don't be, now get up, we got stuff to do, you know, like get married," when I said that I finally got the first smile out of him all morning, "There we go, that's more like it."

We changed out of our pajamas and Apparated to the Burrow. I was suprised that I was still allowed to, but the privelage was going to be taken away in a few months.

We found everyone in the kitchen decorating the house. The actual ceremony was to be held in the backyard and I was about to go see what the backyard looked like when Ginny pulled me up the stairs to her bedroom to get changed.

'Amy, where'd you go?' I heard Harry ask.

'I went to change, and you'd better be doing the same thing,' I replied as Ginny sat me down in front of her mirror.

"Okay, now do you have anything in particular you want to do with your hair?" she asked me.

I told her and, though I had assured them I could do it myself, she Hermione, Luna and even Fluer went around doing my hair and make-up. Though when it was done, I must admit, I could have done it no better.

Then they had me slip out of my muggle clothes and into the dress that I had picked out only days before. Just as I was putting the dress on I heard the door to the room open once more and Isabella's voice.

"I got them," she said as she came in and I turned and ran to her.

"Oh Issa," I said hugging her then my mind turned to what she said, "Got what?"

"Well, you know the old Muggle wedding tradition of 'something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'?" she asked.

"Yeah and...?"

"Well, I have your something's new, borrowed and blue, I trusted that Mrs. Weasley does have the something old?" she asked looking over my shoulder to Ginny, who replied with a yes.

"Well, here is the something new, your shoes," she said handing them to me and I put them on, "The something borrowed, my earrings, I want these back," she said as she handed me my favorite pair of her white-silver dangly earrings. I put those on, finding it suprisingly easy, even though I didn't have a mirror handy. "Mrs. Weasley has your something borrowed. Here is your something blue," she said, taking my glasses and handing me new ones with a blue frame. I put them on and was suprised that they were a perfect match for my imperfect eyesight.

I was turning to look in the mirror at my reflection, but the door to the room opened once more and several people filed out, because the room was getting far to crowded, and Mrs. Weasley came in, carrying a box. She looked to the remaining Ginny and Isabella and they both left, leaving me alone with Mrs. Weasley.

"You look lovely," she said with tears forming in her eyes. I thanked her and she continued, "Well, this has been a part of the Weasley family for generations, but I want you to wear it also, because Harry is a part of our family and so are you," she said as she opened the box and gingerly lifted the tiara that was inside, "It's goblin-made and one of the few precious antiques our family has, will you wear it?" I nodded as the first of many tears started forming in my eyes. She reached up and placed it in my hair.

I was looking at myself in the mirror when Ginny poked her head in, "You're needed in five minutes Amy," she said. I nodded as Mrs. Weasley left, to be replaced by Isabella and Hermione, my bridesmaids, both wearing matching robes. "Hey Ginny," I called as she was leaving and she came back in. "Would you like to be my third bridesmaid? I'm sure no one would mind."

She beamed as she replied 'sure' and walked in, "But what about my robes, they aren't the right color."

"I can fix that," Hermione said as she muttered a spell and Ginny's robes turned the periwinkle blue that Hermione's and Isabella's were. I was suprised that Isabella was actually wearing robes.

"Actually your mum has a request of you, Amy," Isabella said.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants you to let Snape give you away," Ginny answered.

I turned, I hadn't even thought about who was going to give me away. I thought about it for a moment before finally deciding that if it was going to make my mum happy then I would do it. I nodded finally and they opened the door to let Snape in.

The bridesmaids filed out first and I took Snapes arm before we walked down the stairs.

* * *

I watched as the bridesmaids, Isabella, Hermione and, to my suprise, Ginny, filed out the back door. Then I heard the Wedding March and the door opened once more and Amy came out, on the arm of Snape. I was suprised by this, but the more thought I gave it the more sense it made, because she probably did it to make her mum happy.

I stopped thinking about Snape and thought more about my beautiful bride. She was wearing a very beautiful set of white robes. She looked almost angelic as the sun reflected off of her hair and dress and the tiara she was wearing on her head. I noticed the new set of glasses she was wearing and how they matched her very perfect looking blue eyes. I smiled as I walked closer and she was just beaming.

Snape finally stopped walking and I took her hands, holding them in my own as we stood before Dumbledore. He began talking, but I was staring to deeply into Amy's eyes to really hear what he was saying. Finally he started saying our vows as we stood, with our eyes locked, and hands together. The only reason I noticed was because he put his wand tip to our hands as he was talking.

As Amy repeated the vows she made her own in her head, 'Harry, I love you so much and all I want is for you to live happily all your life. I'll always love you and be here for you. I never want to leave you. I want to have many more of your children, and live with you forever,' she thought as the tears glistened in her eyes. I felt a beam of light wrap around our hands after I said 'I do,' and Dumbledore turned to me.

I repeated what he said in voice, but my thoughts were something else, 'Amy, since that first day on the train I knew that something big was going to happen. I love you more than life itself and I promise we will live together until we're old and gray. Most of that time we will be living in a world without Voldemort. I promise you that I will rest at nothing until he's dead and you don't have to worry about our children.'

The tears were silently streaming down her face now, but her voice was quite clear and steady as she said, "I do." A final beam of light binded our hands and as I kissed the bride they disappeared.

* * *

I knew I was beaming as I danced my first dance with my new husband. He was beaming, too, which was part of what was making me beam; I love his smile. When we finished the dance I stayed on the dance floor as another song started.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Harry Potter?" he asked in my ear.

"Really good actually," I replied laughing as he started kissing my neck. Once it had been a couple of hours people started leaving and Mrs. Weasley shooed us out of the house, so we would have time to ourselves while the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione cleaned the house, before they all came to Grimmauld Place.

I hugged Isabella and my mum before leaving, as they were staying to help clean. Snape stayed too, but I didn't hug him, to my mum's displeasure.

"I'm glad you're happy Amy. Jake wanted very much to be here, but he was with his mum. You look beautiful and I know he makes you happy," Isabella said after I broke out of her embrace.

"Issa, give him a hug and a kiss from me. Make sure you tell him that it's okay that he wasn't here. His mum means more to him than I do. I'll probably be stopping by the house once more when school ends, to get the rest of my stuff before moving to Grimmauld Place, but I'll visit and you can come by our house any time you want. That said, I have something you can use to contact me," I said, handing her the first of a small two-way miror, "Whenever you need to see me or talk to me, and Jake can use it too, just say my name into it and I'll be there."

She smiled, "Thanks, I'll be using that."

She stepped away and my mum came and embraced me, "I love you dear, I've always wanted the best person to have my daughters' heart and I know that person is Harry. I saw that today as you two stood together staring into each others eyes," my mum said as she cried.

I nodded in response, not thinking of anything to say. "You know, Mum, you could come to my house whenever. You do know how to Apparate. I'm sure Dad does too," I added after a pause and she cried even harder.

She moved away and Hermione approached me cautiously before I walked up and hugged her, "Congratulations, I'm really glad it was you up there marrying Harry. No one else he's every dated made him that happy."

I smiled at the compliment and told her I'd see her soon before letting go to find my husband.

"So, what do you want to do Husband?" I asked, as I collapsed onto the couch in the sitting room, about ten minutes later.

"Actually," he said, "I left something at the Burrow, I'll be back soon." He got up to Apparate.

"Do you have to?" I asked, not wanting to be seperated from Harry so quickly.

"It's kind of important, I'll be back soon, I promise," he said, bending down to kiss me. He didn't give me time to protest, because as he straightened he Apparated with a pop.

I watched the clock as five minutes passed...ten minutes...finally, at 15 minutes I got up to go find him, but heard a pop in the kitchen. I called as I walked to him, but it was Hermione who appeared in the doorway, frantic.

"What is it Hermione? Where's Harry?" I asked as she tried to speak.

Finally she got her voice, "Death Eaters...Godric's Hollow...Harry," were the only things I managed to catch, but that was all I needed to hear and I concentrated all my might on Godrics Hollow and disappeared with a pop.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I opened my eyes and found a pile of ashes and debris that must have previously been a house, Harry's house. I was about to walk through it when I remebered why I was here and turned, looking for anything or anyone. I saw nothing, no people, nothing other than the debris.

Then I heard a noise from behind me and before I could turn around I was grabbed from behind and someone had placed a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say a word," an unfamilar voice spat in my ear. He threw me into a chair where I was bound with ropes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, keeping the terror out of my voice.

"Why, Harry Potter, of course. He should respond to our bait at any moment," he replied, sneering. He was a tall slender man whose voice reminded me of Draco Malfoy's. He was wearing a mask, but I just knew that it must have been none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"He's not here?" I asked, unable to stop myself. I thought about thinking to Harry, but stopped myself, I didn't want to put him in danger. 'I'll think of something, I just have to, for our baby,' I carefully thought to myself.

"No, no, he is not here. He hasn't been here in 16 years, but that will change in a matter of minutes. Did you actually think that Hermione would let you go alone? Shouldn't you know your friends by now, if you could call that Mudblood your friend." When I just looked at him, confused, he continued and I praised myself on how good of an actress I was, I was stalling, "It was my son using Polyjuice Potion. You should really be smarter than that Miss Bradshaw."

We waited and waited and, to my pleasure, Harry didn't come. "You know, we might just have to speed up this process, Crucio," he shouted and it felt as if every inch of my body was on fire and my veins were going to explode. I tried to hold in the screams, but they left my throat anyway. After he had done that to me a few more times, I lost count of how many, I remembered my connection as I heard Harry's voice in the back of my mind, 'Babe, Are you all right?'

I mentally kicked myself for not thinking about our connection, then realized that I had thought about it earlier. I was faced with a problem, tell him and risk him getting hurt, or sitting it out when I could barely think straight. Harry seemed to know I had a problem though.

'Listen to me, tell me where you are. I can't take you being hurt anymore,' he persisted.

'No,' I managed to think partially clearly, 'if I tell you where I am you'll come running to save me and I won't be able to live with myeself if something happens to you. I'll get out on my own.'

'What? While I sit here and do nothing. I can't just do that Amy, I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs while you die,' he broke off, but then continued, 'I have to at least try. Please, tell me where you are. We need each other and we can get through it together.'

I thought to myself a moment then replied, 'Godrics Hollow.'

* * *

I didn't respond, just focused all my attention on getting myself to Godrics Hollow. I knew I was leaving behind people who might need me to fight against the Death Eaters now attacking the Burrow, but Amy needed me more. I immediately heard Amy's screams and saw Lucius Malfoy standind over her limp body. She was bound in a chair, but I'm sure she wouldn't have been able to move even if she wasn't. I advanced on Luscius and kept myself from using the killing curse, reverting to Stupefy instead.

I walked over to Amy, who had not moved since the curse had been lifted, but at my touch her eyelids fluttered, but that was the only movement she made. I picked her up and moved to Apparate, but was stopped by a blinding pain in my scar.

"Going somewhere so soon Potter? I think not," the cold voice of Voldemort reached my ears and I knew he was right behind me.

I put Amy on the ground before responding, "You know, I don't think you could stop me," I said, putting more courage into my words than I felt as I stood up.

"You better give your wife a kiss, because this will be the last time either of you are alive. Or possibly I might keep her alive, for myself."

I lunged at him, but he just raised his wand and held me back, "No, no, no, Potter, none of that. Stand up nd face me like a man, he said as I fell to me knees when he let me go.

I stood without moving as he stood in front of me, wand raised, "Stupefy," I shouted, but he dodged the spell effortlessly.

"You'll have to do better than that, Harry," he sneered.

"Expelliarmus," I shouted, but he just as easily deflected it with his wand.

"You're not going to beat me this time Harry. You may have halted me before, but you've never beaten me and you never will. You're going to die here tonight Harry, and you don't have any help at all, or anyone to stop me."

"No," I muttered, 'I can't die. I have to kill him, for Amy, I have to, for my child. I can't let him win,' I thought and looked at her before facing him again.

"What was that? Did you tell me no?" his cold voice cut through the air, "Avada Keda-" he started, but was interrupted by Amy.

"No," she screamed. I looked over to find her sitting up, trying to stand. I rushed over to her and helped her up. She jumped into my arms and I wrapped my own arms around her.

"Ah, how very touching, but I might just have to break this up. Now, should I torture the happy couple, or just kill them straight away?" Voldemorts voice brought me back to reality and I let go and stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone, you have what you want, me. Just let her leave Voldemort."

"No, I think not. It just wouldn't be as fun that way. I'd reather watch you both suffer. If I let her leave I wouldn't get to see her watch you get tortured." As he said this I felt her hand touch my arm and I subconsciously grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Crucio," he said as I hesitated.

I expected the spell to hit me, but it hit Amy and I immediately stepped in front of her again to block it. I fell to the ground, screaming, with the pain.

"Harry," I heard her scream as she landed on the ground next to me, "Stop it!" I heard her yell at him, but it was a very long time, or so it felt, before he finally lifted the spell. I opened my eyes, still feeling the pain from the spell, to find her staring in awe at someone behind me.

It was then that I heard another voice, "Go, both of you get out of here now," the voice commanded and it wasn't until Amy and I had gotten to our feet that I realized that it was Dumbledore.

I didn't take the command lightly, I grabbed Amy's hand and prepared to Disapperate, 'Grimmauld Place?' I herard her voice in the back of my mind and nodded before diaappearing.

When we reached Grimmauld Place we collapsed on the couch. She curled up into my arms and I became aware at how tired I was. I guess she was worn out too because we both fell asleep.

* * *

I knew Harry had troubled dreams because I saw them as well. I immediately knew they were from Harry because of the point of view. He must have been to worn out to keep them to himself. Not that I could blame him, we had both felt the torture curse and I knew how it felt just as much as he did. Then my thoughts turned to our child and I sat up. I saw his eyelids flutter, but he was still asleep, I knew because he was still dreaming.

I thought about waking him, even if it was just to stop the dreams, but decided against it, getting up instead. I tried to creep over to the kitchen soundlessly, but he awoke anyways. I figured it was because he sensed that I had left him.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, entering the kitchen.

"Well, I was going to go to the Burrow. Why?" I added when I saw the look on his face.

He hesitated, "Well, umm, Death Eaters attacked and I'm not sure you should," he finally said, realizing that he should be completely honest.

"I'm going, I'll be fine, there are some people I need to talk to."

"I'm going with you," he said, quite stubbornly.

"Fine, let's go already," I gave in, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk to him out of him. I Disapperated and was shocked at what I found. It was worse than he had let on. There were bodies lying around and I had a feeling that the battle had barely ended.

I heard him appear next to me as I started walking through the bodies. I let out a gasp as I saw my dead mum. I felt him take my hand and pull me to him, but I pulled away. I landed on my knees next to her and clung to her lifeless body. I cried into her shoulder and sat there for a while before Harry pulled me away.

"It won't do you any good. C'mon, into the house," he whispered into my ear

He carried me into the house. We found Ron tending to Hermione's wounds, who was protesting that he should help figure out who was dead and who was not. I was crying into Harry's shoulder when Ron finally gave in and went outside with some others.

"I suppose she saw her, didn't she?" Hermione asked Harry tentively and I felt Harry nod.

"She never had a chance to fight though. She was the first one attacked. No one saw it coming," Hermione said and I couldn't take it anymore I pulled away from Harry and left the room. I left through the front door and just walked. I guess Harry decided to give me some alone time because when I climbed a tree, it was hard because of my very pregnant self, I didn't hear anyone around.

I sat there thinking about what I would do without my mother and I actually had some idea of what Harry must feel everyday. I just lost my mother. I dread to think what I would do if I had lost both my parents and then reaized that I was being selfish sitting here when there were other things we had to deal with. Like whether or not out child was alive. I climbed was about to climb out of the tree when I saw Harry climbing up toward me.

"Are you okay?" he asked once he had settled himself next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I will be. I'm sorry I just left you down there. How many people died?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Not many, suprisingly. Though we lost more than the other side did. Most people were just stunned. Like Isabella; she was just revived. Then Lupin just arrived from Godrics Hollow. We've lost Dumobledore," he looked away as he said this, but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I reached up to turn his face toward me but was distracted or a moment as I almost fell off the branch I was sitting on. When I had finally managed to hold his gaze I muttered a sorry before kissing him.

"This will impact the war Harry, but I know you'll be able to defeat him, with or without Dumbledore's help. We'll get through this together," I squeezed his hand before motioning that we should go back to the house.

He nodded and got down before helping me down. We walked back to the house hand in hand and Isabella rushed out to meet me in a hug.

"I'm so so sorry Amy," she whispered many times before I let go and forced a smile, trying not to think about it so I wouldn't cry. We had lost not only my mother and Dumbledore, but also Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Victor Krum and there were more people who were at the hospital, injured.

I almost tripped over a body that hadn't been moved and stared into the lifeless eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He must have come here after Voldemort revived him I guessed, though I wasn't sure when that happened. I felt a pain in my chest and felt it gingerly. I realized it must have been bruised from all the times the torture curse had hit it and my thoughts turned back to my unborn child.

"We have to go see Madam Pomfrey," I said urgently.

"Why?" he inquired and I gestured to my stomach and realization hit him, "Let's go."

I hesitated, "Should we get Hermione. She should probably be checked, too."

"She's already been to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey is here, up in Ron's and Ginny's rooms. She's been using them," Isabella replied and Harry pulled me into the house and up the stairs.

We found Madam Pomfrey in Ginny's room and she conjured up another bed before pushing me onto it. She took some tests and them scurried out of the room for the results. I hated when she did this. It left me so anxious. 'She's probably helping other patients, too' I observed when she wasn't back as fast as I hoped.

Harry had a firm grip on my hand which I only tightened when I saw her reappear in the room and walk to me, her face expressionless.

It seemed like the room kept growing, adding to the time when she finally reached us. She was finally right next to us and I felt like my hand was going to fall off, or maybe Harry's, and I felt a great weight lift off my shoulders when she smiled.

"Your baby is fine," she said and both Harry and I let out a great sigh of relief. She left us alone and I hugged him.

"It's okay," he said in my ear and I realized I was crying again, but these were tears of relief.

I nodded into his shoulder and stood. He pulled me downstairs where we found Hermione.

"Oh I was just looking for you. Are you okay?" she asked and I knew she was talking about our child. I nodded and she continued, "Well, I was looking for you because all the Weasleys went back to Grimmauld Place. They left me to find you two and tell you that."

"Okay then we'll see you there," Harry said.

She nodded and then went back down the stairs. Just then a thought popped into my head and I left Harry behind to catch up to her.

I caught her arm and she turned, "Hey, Hermione, you're okay right?" I asked, knowing that something was wrong before I asked.

"Madam Pomfrey isn't sure. She was trying to be optimistic, but I know there's a chance my child won't make it," she said as tears slid down her face.

I threw Harry a significant look as he walked by and he kept walking and when he reached the kitchen I heard him Apparate with a pop.

"It'll be okay Hermione. I'm sure your child will be fine," I said as I pulled Hermione into my arms. She cried into my shoulder for a while while I comforted her.

Finally she stopped sobbing and wiped her tears. I asked her if she'd be okay and she nodded as I handed her a tissue that I conjured out of thin air.

"You're getting pretty good at that," she complimented, actually smiling.

"Thanks," I said, feeling proud, "Now let's go before people start to worry about us."

"Yeah," she said as we both Apparated. Once we made it to Gimmauld Place we went into the kitchen. We found Ron and Harry deep in conversation in there. So deep that they didn't notice us. We had to clear our throats multiple times before they looked over at us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked when we finally had their attention.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied all to quickly and when I gave him a skeptical look he continued, "Let's go to bed. See you in the morning Ron, Hermione," he said before pulling me up the stairs.

I followed him reluctantly. When we finally got to the room we had been sharing over Christmas break he pulled me onto the bed and kissed me, long and pastionately. It was the best kiss we had ever shared and I was gasping for breath when it ended.

"You're a very beautiful bride, you know that," he said.

"I'm _your_ very beautiful bride," I corrected, kissing him again. Then I remembered the tiara on my head and decied to give it to Mrs. Weasley in the morning. I set it on the nightstand before changing into my pajamas while Harry did the same. When I was changed I climbed into bed, followed by Harry.

He kissed me before I had a chance to take off my glasses. I kissed back and pulled him closer. What seemed like hours later we went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I awoke and quietly went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley, taking the tiara with me. I found her in the kitchen, where I had expected she'd be. I handed it to her and thanked her.

She took it and pulled me in for a hug, "I'm glad you wore it. You looked beautiful yesterday."

I smiled and I could feel myself go red, so I changed the subject and offered to help her with breakfast.

"I don't usually accept anyone into my kitchen, but since this is partially your kitchen I would love the help. You can scramble the eggs and would you mind watching the bacon I just put on dear?"

"Not at all," I smiled before I checked the bacon. Then I was going to get the eggs out of the refrigerator, but they were already on the counter, which did not suprise me in the least.

About an hour later the smells of breakfast were wafting upstairs. As I set the table I knew it wouldn't be long before my husband came downstairs. As I expected Harry was the first one down only a few minutes later. I kissed his cheek before pushing him into a chair. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron came down and it was then that I had realized the number of places I had set at the table. It wasn't until Ginny came down and I was serving everybody that I realized there were four extra places at the table.

"Who are the four extra plates for?" I asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I managed to convince Fred George, Angelina and Anna to stay," she replied and I knew she had managed to convince no one else in her family to stay.

"Is Arthur at work then?" I asked as Fred, George and their wives came downstairs. She nodded and I sat down next to my husband. When we finished eating most of us went our seperate ways. Fred, George, Angelina and Anna said they had to go to work. Angelina being the only one who didn't work at the joke shop. Ron and Hermione went back to their room and Harry and I went to ours.

"So much for spending time together," Harry yawned as he sat on our bed. I was only mildly suprised that I could understand him as he was yawning at the time he spoke.

"Are you saying you'd rather spend time with Ron than with your new wife?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised.

"Not at all," he said pulling me onto his lap and kissing me.

I kissed him a while before we heard a scream in the room above us. We rushed upstairs only to find that it was Ron who screamed and there was a spider on the wall.

Ron was on his bed pointing at it. I assumed Hermione was about to take a shower because her pink robe was wrapped hastily around her as she approached the wall. I shook with my supressed laughter and I knew Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh as he bit his lip. Though I couldn't look at him directly, for fear that I wouldn't be able to supress my laughter any longer.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Ron, its a spider," Hermione said squishing it. Finally I couldn't hold me laughter in any longer and when I burst out laughing, as Hermione walked past me to the bathroom closest to her room, Harry did, too.

"Oh sod off," Ron said as he pushed us out of his room and shut the door.

We took this as our cue to leave and walked back to our room, still laughing. Once we got back to the room I gathered up my things to take a shower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you doin't mind," I said, pulling from his grip.

"Maybe I do mind," he said, only pulling me closer.

"Well, maybe I don't care if you mind or if you don't," I said, continuing to struggle, to no avail, to loosen his grip.

He pulled me back into bed and my shower was put off for a few hours. Finally, when I said I had to go help Mrs. Weasley with lunch, he let me go.

I did go help Mrs. Weasley with lunch and it wasn't until we had eaten that I finally got into the shower.

* * *

I decided to go into the library while Amy took a shower. I looked at the shelves and pulled a book off the shelf. I settled myelf into a comfrotable chair underneath a lamp. It was then that I remembered what I had gone back to Burrow for the previous day and went upstairs to get it before reading. Once I had made sure it was safely in my pocket I made my way down to the library once more.

I found someone I hadn't expected: Snape, for the second time. This time I stood in shock for a moment before saying something. I considered leaving, because I had no idea what a sobbing Snape would do. I immediately decided against this though. I was almost sure he was aware of my presence because his sobs seemed to get a bit lighter.

I tentatively stepped forward, still silent, and I was almost half way across the room when Anna came into the room, carrying a tray of what looked like soup and, I assumed, a glass of brandy.

She didn't notice me immediately because she was speaking to Snape, "Severus, I'm sorry about Gwen, I really am, but I hate seeing you like this," I had a feeling she was going to continue, but she stopped in mid-stride when she noticed me, "Oh Harry, I didn't know you were here. We'll leave," she said as she regained her composure.

I was too busy putting things together in my head to respond, "Exactly how are you related to Snape?" I asked, hoping I was right because that was the only thing that made sense in my head.

"He's my older brother," she admitted after what looked like some internal debate.

"How come no one knows?" I asked, still looking for answers. When she didn't reply I repeated the question with more force.

"Well, I changed my name when I turned 17, shortly after leaving Beauxbaton, before I started working at Fred and George's joke shop."

"Wait, he went to Hogwarts," I interrupted, gesturing in Snapes direction. Snape had not looked up once and seemed to be sobbing still.

"When our parents died shortly after he left Hogwarts I was sent to our aunt's house; she lived in France."

"How come you speak such good English?"

"I never really spoke French. I learned it, yes, but it was never really my main language," she admitted, "Any other questions? Or can I take care of my brother now?"

"That means you're Amy's aunt and my in-law and that means I'm related to the Weasleys through marriage," I muttered, more to myself than to her.

"I guess so," she nodded.

"Alright then," I said, taking my book and leaving the library.

"Harry," she called and I turned towards her, "Can we keep this a secret?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to keep something like this from my wife," I replied.

"I don't mind if you tell her, I guess, but just between the four of us," I guess she saw the confusion on my face because she gestured to Snape and comprehension dawned on me. I nodded before leaving the room, to wait for my wife in our bedroom.

I just sat and read as I waited and it was quite a long time before she came into the room, "What are you reading?" she asked noticing the book in my hands. I realized that she did look quite a bit like Anna. Then I realized that she also looked like Snape and pushed the thought from my mind.

"Oh nothing, just something I took from the library. You'll never guess what I found out," I said as I sat on the bed. She cast a drying spell on her hair and sat next to me, looking very interested. I didn't even wait for her to ask before continuing, "Snape has a sister."

"Who is it? Is is anyone we know?" she asked, getting more interested by the second.

"Anna, George's wife," I added, though she didn't need the clarification. Her eyes went wide and I knew I had her complete and total attention.

I told her the whole story and by the time I reached the end her mouth was hanging open in shock. She quickly closed her jaw and swallowed before speaking, "You mean George's wife is my aunt? Thats kind of creepy," she shuddered slightly.

I suddenly remembered what I had come back to the bedroom and my hand went to my pocket, almost automatically, to make sure it was still there.

* * *

I looked at Harry with concern when his hand suddenly shot to his pocket and he seemed to be feeling what was inside. The look of sudden realization on his face is most of what made me concerned.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, remember when I had to go to the Borrow yesterday, right after we got back here?"

I searched my memory for a moment before finding the right one. Then I felt the realization hit me, "What did you go back for?"

"Well," he smiled, "I have a wedding present for you," he said pulling his hand, closed tightly around something, out of his pocket, "Close your eyes," he said as I tried to see what was inside his hand.

I reluctantly closed my eyes and he told me to move my hair. I pulled it up, off of my neck and I felt a necklace go around my neck and waited patiently as he fumbled with the clasp.

He finally told me I could let go of my hair and open my eyes. I opened them and walked to the mirror, "Oh Harry, it's beautiful," I gasped as I examined the golden, heart-shaped locket. Tiny rubies formed the letter 'A' on the outside.

"Open it," he said gesturing to the locket and I fumbled with it for a moment before I got it open. On the left side there was a picture of my parents and on the right side there was a picture of his parents.

"Where did you get the pictures?" I asked as I examined them closer and discovered that he had magically shrunk the pictures.

"Just found them," he muttered and I could tell he had a secret, but I pushed the thought aside and decided I'd ask him about it later.

"I love you so much," I said instead of the questions that were forming in my mind. I pushed them all aside when I felt the baby move.

"I love you too," he said as I put my hand on my stomach, "Did you feel my son move?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm having a girl," I said. Then I felt her move again and realized I not only felt it on the inside, but also with the hand on my stomach.

I looked at him with excitement in my eyes and put his hand on my stomach before looking back down again, as if willing the baby to move. It finally did and I looked up to find some of the excitement I felt in Harry's eyes, but also more than that. I knew he was proud.

"You'll make a fantastic dad, whether it is a girl or a boy," I said, just watching his face as he felt the baby move.

He looked up and I could still see the pride and excitement in his eyes, "You'l make an amazing mother, and it'll be a boy," he added stubbornly.

I laughed, "I'm telling you, it'll be a girl. A mother knows these things," I said and I just remembered that I shouldn't be suprised that Harry could now feel the baby kick. Just a few days ago I had felt Hermione's baby kick. Though, Hermione's stomach was much smaller than mine. I envied her for that.

"I don't believe you. I'm telling you, we should thinks of names for boys," he said, still being his stubborn self, though I knew I was just as stubborn as him, I couldn't help but laugh at him, "What's so funny?"

"You sure are a right stubborn prat sometimes, you know that," he looked like he was about to say something but I continued speaking before he got a chance to retort, "But you're my stubborn prat and I love you," I kissed him before continuing again, "We're not going to pick a name until our baby is born anyway, I thought we agreed on that. We'll pick our daughters name when we see her in person."

He rolled his eyes before agreeing, "Yeah, I guess I said that," he finally admitted.

"Well, come here and I'll let you feel the baby kick," I said as I layed down on the bed.

He finally layed next to me and put his hand on my stomach. It wasn't long after that when I fell asleep. I awoke to find Harry watching me.

"Why did you just let me sleep?" I asked, but didn't give him time to answer as my stomach growled and I asked another question, "What time is it?"

He laughed, "Which question do you want me to answer?"

"The second one," I replied, sitting up.

"Dinner just ended. It's about 5:30. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he asked me as he sat up also.

"No, I can go get it myself," I said, pushing myself up.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I almost lost my balance and he placed a hand in the small of my back.

"You could come with me though, the company would be nice," I said. I waited until he had gotten up and I put my arm around his waist before we started walking out of the room and down the stairs.

We found Hermione and Ron in the kitchen, seemingly having a heated discussion. I shared a look with Harry before I was about to clear my throat. I never got a chance though because Hermione stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Huh?" Ro didn't seem to notice we were there until I spoke, "Oh, nothing, it was stupid," he replied when he realized what I was talking about.

I raised my eyebrows at him, but didn't comment any firther. I took a bag of chips and went to find Hermione and talk to her.

I finally found her in the attic. "What are you doing up here?" I asked as I sat down next to her and offered her some chips.

She sighed before answering, "Thinking," she finally replied shortly.

"What did Ron say to set you off like that?" I asked, looking at her while she avoided my gaze.

"It wasn't anything he said. It's the way he's been acting lately..." she trailed off and paused, "It's nothing really, quite stupid. I guess I just got worked up because of the hormones. I guess I have been moody lately," she finally met my gaze and smiled, "Harry's going to be a wonderful father."

I broke the gaze and looked at my shoes, "Yeah, I guess he will," I muttered, "Ron'll be, too," I said, regaining her gaze.

This time she looked away, "I hope so..." she trailed off again.

I put my arm over her shoulder, "He will, he just needs time Hermione. Not everyone starts out perfectly, he just needs time to get used to it. I'm sure once that baby comes he'll be more then happy to be that baby's father."

She grinned, "I guess you're right, maybe I should go talk to him," she said as she took a handful of chips and I began munching myself.

"Let him wait, it'll be a better make-up if he's more worried he almost lost you," I grinned and she smile back

"I guess you're right."

We munched and talked for a while before finally going downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"I'm really beginning to get annoyed with leaving this place. Every time I get settled in with you we have to leave again," I complained as I magically brought my bag downstairs.

"I could have done that for you," Harry said as he brought his own down.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Mrs. Weasley yelled for us again, "Hurry up, we've already got Hermione and Ron's trunks loaded."

"Why can't we just Apparate or use a port key?" I asked Harry again as he took control of both of our trunks.

"You know that it's because both you and Hermione are pregnant," Harry told me again. I rolled my eyes as I followed him out the door, but he continued, "Anyways, it gives them another reason to give us a ministry car. They would anyway, just because I'm bloody Harry Potter," he muttered as he levitated our trunks into the trunk of the car.

"Hey," I said taking his hands, "I happen to love Harry Potter and I won't hear you say a bloody word against him," I said, leaning closer and kissing him. I knew he rolled his eyes, but I wasn't watching.

"Hurry up the both of you and get a room why don't you," Ron said from the back seat of the car.

"Yeah, what ever," I said climbing in before Harry. He sat next to me and I was surprised at how good Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and I fit in the backseat, especially since Hermione and I were pregnant. I realized the seat must have been magically enlarged as we started driving. The car also seemed to move in between traffic.

It wasn't long before we reached the Burrow, from where we were going to floo to Hogwarts. We would have gone from Grimmauld Place, but McGonagall said something about not wanting to alert to alert the ministry about it directly because it could be found out by a spy from the ministry. If that happened, well, it wouldn't be anything good.

When we pulled to a stop Ginny, followed by Harry got out and Harry helped me out. Once Ron and Hermione got out of the car we took our trunks and went into the house, while Mrs. Weasley supervised, making sure none of us dawdled.

When we had finally gotten our stuff out of the trunk Harry and Ron set them down next to the fireplace.

"I'll just send these ahead," Mrs. Weasley said and with a wave of her wand the trunks disappeared. Then she took a pot of green powder off of the mantle and held it out to the five of us, "Who's going first?" she asked.

"I will," Ginny offered, "Where are we going?"

"McGonagall's office," Mr. Weasley replied.

She took a handful of the powder and threw it in the fire before following it into the fire. "McGonagall's office," she shouted before disappearing into a flash of green flames.

Ron went after her, then Hermione and finally Mrs. Weasley turned to me with the pot of floo powder. I took some and threw it into the fire before stepping into the now green flames. "McGonagall's office," I shouted before throwing a last glance at Harry before I started spinning furiously. I had to tuck my elbows in so they didn't get scraped on the rough brick. Finally I felt myself slowing, which was good because I was starting to feel sick. I stopped suddenly and fell forward onto a hard stone floor. Ron helped me up and out of the way as Harry came through.

I brushed some of the dust of me and fixed my glasses as I looked around. I realized that Ginny had already left, as had Hermione and Ron. 'But Ron helped me up...' I thought to myself as I looked around. Then I realized that it must have been Zabini because he was the only other one in the room.

'We're not in McGonagall's office,' I heard Harry think.

'No were not,' I thought back, "Where are we?" I asked Zabini.

"Just in an unused classroom," he shrugged.

"Well, we'll just be leaving now," Harry snapped, taking my arm and leading me to the door.

"You can leave, I want to talk to Amy," he said, still remaining calm.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to talk to her?" Harry retorted, anything but calm.

Zabini was about to say something else, but I said something first. "It's okay Harry, he won't do anything, but anything you can say to me Blaise, you can say to Harry."

He sighed, "Fine," he said before turning and sitting in a chair. I gave a pleading look to Harry and he sat down next to me.

"What do you want Blaise? I'll listen for a little bit, but not for long," I said as I leaned my head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, you never gave me a proper chance to apologize for what you saw," he started, but Harry interrupted.

"You mean for her walking in on you cheating on her?" He shouted as he stood. I pulled him back to his seat and made sure he calmed down before speaking, "It's okay Harry, let him explain, no more interruptions."

"Well," Zabini continued, "I am sorry for that. I just couldn't help it. She cornered me in that room. I know I shouldn't have done anything, but…" he trailed off into memory. I raised my eyebrow at him and he continued. "Well, I'm sorry. I never had any attention of hurting you."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't been able to speak to you before now. I just thought that you'd possibly speak to me again if I got to explain. I don't expect things to be like they were. I just didn't want to know that we left school, possibly to never see each other again, with you hating me."

"I never hated you," I protested, "I was just angry with you," I paused a moment, "Very angry with you and hurt, upset that you would do something like that to me, but most of all I was hurt." I decided to stop there because he was beginning to look very uncomfortable. Harry seemed to be getting angrier the more I said and I knew it was because Blaise had caused me that much pain

'Harry, I'm fine. If I hadn't broken up with Blaise I would have never been able to get with you,' I thought to him.

'I guess you are right, but I can't help but say I told you so. I knew there was something fishy about that Slytherin.'

'Aha, I knew it had something to do with him being a Slytherin that you didn't like me dating him.'

'No it was really because I was jealous that you were dating someone when I had been about to ask you out,' he thought. I knew that he had meant to keep that to himself.

I decided to turn my attention back to Blaise and realized that our silence must have confused him because he was looking from me to Harry uncomfortably.

"Well, we can go now I guess, I'm sure people will be looking for you," he said finally as he got up and walked to the door.

"One more question," I said and he stopped halfway to the door and turned to look at me expectantly, "How did you get us here?"

"Oh that, I begged McGonagall and she arranged it," when I looked at him with my eyebrows raised he just smiled and left the room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked Harry as he got up.

He turned to me and held out his arm to help me up and waited until I was up and we had left the room before responding, "Yeah it was."

I just rolled my eyes as Hermione rushed up to us, "Where have you been, we've been looking for you everywhere."

"Just ran into someone, we'll tell you about it later, when Ron is around," I said and just pulled Harry along, right into the Great Hall. She reluctantly followed us and sat next to Ron and we sat across from the both of them.

I didn't talk much, but I found out soon after I had sat down that from my seat I could see Blaise. He kept trying to catch my eye and I kept avoiding his gaze. Finally I just had to give up eating all together.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, grabbing my arm before I walked away.

"To bed, I don't feel good." It was only partially a lie because I wasn't feeling all too good about the looks Blaise was giving me.

"Alright," Harry replied, 'Room of Requirement?' he thought.

'No, I'm going to my dormitory for a while,' I replied as I walked away.

I wasn't walking long before Blaise caught up with me. He pulled me into the nearest open classroom and shut the door behind him. I watched as he waved him wand at it and I heard it lock and then I think he muttered a silencing charm but I couldn't hear him that well.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

He leaned in and tried to kiss me. I leaned back until I felt I was about to fall over backwards and pushed him away.

"Blaise, just what in the bloody hell do you thinking you're doing?" I repeated, adding a few choice words.

"Nothing you don't want," he replied leaning in again.

This time I stepped back, "I don't want this. I never said that. Blaise, I told you I'd be your friend again, not like this. I can't and I won't."

"Oh you know you want it Amy, don't deny it. I saw the way you were looking at me. You know as well as I do that you want this, just admit it. What Harry doesn't know doesn't hurt him," he said as he leaned towards me again. This time I was so shocked that I didn't move until his lips touched mine. I stepped back and slapped him.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"I do not want to date you Blaise. I do not want to kiss you and after this I'm not sure I even want to be your friend anymore. I love Harry, we are married and I'm having his child. I will not cheat on him and I don't want to. Especially not with someone like you, not with anyone else either. Now, please, I'm asking you nicely, let me out of the room," I said, trying to stay calm and keep him from touching me at all.

"I don't believe you. I believe you still like me. If not you were doing a damn good job of flirting with me."

"I wasn't flirting with you, I wasn't even looking at you. I was trying my hardest not to look at you. Blaise, I'm over you, now get over me. I'll ask you once more nicely, let me out of this room," I said, with more force.

"No, not until you admit that you still have feelings for me," he said stubbornly standing his ground.

"I will not because I will not lie to you Zabini, now get out of my way," I said, reaching for my wand, but he was too quick for me.

"Stupefy," he shouted and then everything was dark.

* * *

I knew something was wrong with Amy when I asked Hermione to go up to get Amy and she wasn't in her bed. Though I pretended nothing was wrong and just went down to the Room of Requirement to check if she was there. I told myself she was, trying to assure myself, but I knew she wasn't, even as the portrait of the fat lady swung closed behind me and I was walking briskly down the hall.

Sure enough, when I walked past the blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor three times and the door popped up I opened it to find an empty room.

I rushed back up to find my trunk and when I was going through the commom room the first time neither Ron or Hermione noticed because they were snogging. Though when I ran through the second time, after getting something from my trunk, Hermione and Ron seemed to have surfaced.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. Ron just looked like he wanted to get back to snogging her.

"Oh nothing, just needed to send my trunk to the Room of Requirment," I lied as I smiled assuringly.

Hermione looked skeptical for a moment, but then seemed to decide that I was telling the truth, "Do you want me to send Amy's over?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied before exiting the portrait hole once more. I waited until I had gotten around the corner before ducking behind a suit of armor and taking what appeared to be a piece of blank parchment out of my pocket, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said, tapping it with my wand.

I watched as the familar map of Hogwarts came into view and I searched for a dot that said Amy Bradshaw. I didn't expect it to say Amy Potter, but I was suprised to see that it did. I did a double take and found that very close by was Blaise Zabini.

I decided to get my invisibility cloak and checked to make sure Ron and Hermione were very close to each other before sneaking past them to the boys staircase for a second time. I took my cloak out, sent my trunk to the Room of Requirement and threw the cloak over me before venturing to the common room again. Neither Hermione or Ron seemed to have noticed anything at all had happened, even when I practically knocked over a chair.

It took me way too long to reach the door that I knew she was behind, but maybe that was just me. I tried to listen at the door, but my cloak was proving to be a problem. Finally I just took it off.

I stood, pressing my ear against the door, but heard nothing. I knew this was not a good sign. I tried to open the door, but found it was locked. I got out my wand and unlocked the door. It was a bad idea, when I got through I felt my wand fly out of my hand.

I looked around the room and didn't see Zabini, but I saw Amy and I ran over to her. When I saw she wasn't moving I immediately thought the worst, but I realized that she had just been stunned. Then I realized that I didn't have my wand and that Zabini had to be in here. I turned to find him standing in the doorway with his wand and my own in his hand.

"Give it back Zabini and let us out of here now," I said, trying to stay calm.

"I don't think so Potter," he sneered.

"You know what Zabini, I think you'll agree much more when I'm done with you," I had inched closer to him while I was talking and now I jumped and tackled him. It had obviously startled him because he didn't move out of my way. I felt him hit the floor and I grabbed my wand and jumped up almost as spontaneously as I had tackled him.

I held my wand right in front of his face as I muttered Expelliarimus. I caught his wand and wasted no time before kneeling down next to Amy. I did not turn my back on Zabini though.

"Enneverte," I said, pointing my wand at her. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she had a look of terror, then she realized I had woken her up and she looked utterly relieved, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks," she said as she sat up.

"Let's go," she said, her gaze avoiding Zabini.

I helped her up and led her out the room, then turned to Zabini, "Stay away from my wife, Zabini. I don't want you talking to her, or even looking at her. If you do, you'll regret it, do you understand me?" I asked, anger filling my voice.

He didn't say anything, just nodded and I threw his wand back to him before slamming the door behind me. I turned and Amy rushed into my arms.

"Let's get to our room, then we can talk," I whispered into her ear and I felt her nod into my shoulder before I let her go. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me as we walked.

When we reached the seventh floor we walked back and forth across the blank stretch of wall three times and a door appeared. We walked into our room and she went digging through her trunk.

"I'm going to take a shower," she explained when she noticed I was watching her. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

I dried my hair before leaving the bathroom. I found Harry dozing as he sat up on the edge of the bed. I walked over to him and kissed him before pushing him back onto the bed.

"Hey," he said, leaning into my kiss, but not laying down. He stayed sitting, "We have stuff to talk about."

I sighed and sat next to him, "I guess you're right," I agreed.

"What happened, for starters?" he asked, pulling me close to him. I knew I was tense and realized there was no reason to be, he would understand. I relaxed into his side and looked up into his startlingly green eyes before telling him what had happened since I left the Great Hall. He was silent and I was avoiding his eyes, though occasionally I felt his eyes on me.

"I love you so much," I added before taking a huge breath. I had only taken three breaths through my whole description of the evening.

He was silent for a moment and I kept avoiding his gaze. Finally he sighed and pulled my chin up so I would be looking into his eyes, "I know and I love you, too," he said before kissing me. "Now, let's go to sleep, we have lessons in the morning," he said finally laying down.

"Now, wait a minute," I said and he sat back up, "How in the world did you know where I was?"

"Oh, that," he said shortly, "Well, I have a map that shows me Hogwarts and all the people in it," He paused and got up, going to his trunk a moment later he had pulled a blank piece of parchment and a silvery cloak out of his trunk.

I immediately noticed the cloak for what it was, "You have an invisibility cloak?" I asked, slightly curious why he hadn't told me this before.

"Yeah, I do. It's proved itself useful in the past," he replied. He set the cloak aside and pulled the parchment in front of him. I was about to ask about it but he started talking first, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said as he tapped his wand in the middle of the parchment. From the point his wand touched many lines spead like wildfire and I soon noticed it was a map of Hogwarts. I also noticed that there were dots everywhere with names next to them. I looked around, but couldn't find what I was looking for.

"We're not on here," I pointed out.

"Wow, you figured out what it was without me even telling you. Yes, I know we are not on here, the Room of Requirement isn't on here," he replied.

"Well, you weren't exactly thinking to yourself," I admitted, while continuing to examine the map.

"Oh," he responded, "Well, can we go to bed now?" he asked.

"I guess," I sighed, handing him back the map.

"Mischeif managed," he said, tapping the map with his wand and the map disappeared leaving a blank piece of parchment again. He safely stowed both the map and the cloak in his trunk again before returning to bed with me.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I felt myself wake up, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I felt for Harry and discovered he wasn't in the bed. I opened my eyes and found a note on his pillow. I picked it up and read it. It seemed to be a clue of some kind. I had always been really good at figuring stuff out so I immediately changed out of my pajamas and went to the Gryffindor common room, where it told me to go.

I looked around, but I didn't see Harry and the room was practically empty. I did see a bouquet of flowers though, with my name on them and I figured there was another note somewhere on them.

I followed that clue to the entrance hall, where I found Hermione and Ron leaving the Great Hall.

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked Hermione and she shook her head knowingly, "You wouldn't tel me if you had, would you?" I asked and she just smiled.

"Happy Birthday, it's over there," she said, pointing me in the direction to where my next clue was. I said thanks and went to pick up the box of chocolates and the third note.

The next place was the Oak tree by the lake that we usually sit next to. Under this I found a teddy bear and my fourth and final clue

I took the flowers, candy, teddy bear, the notes and myself back into the castle and to the seventh floor. I found a door to the Room of Requirement and opened it, clearly anticipating what I'd find.

I gasped and nearly dropped the stuff in my arms when I saw the inside of the room. It really looked like a romantic restraunt. There was a table set for two, with candles and silver domes that sat in front of each of our chairs. There was also a bottle of something, I couldn't tell what, I just know that it couldn't have been anything with alcohol. The rest of the room was dim, with almost no light at all, and I could see there were rose petals, in various colors, scattered everywhere.

Finally my gaze fell upon Harry who was pulling my chair out for me to sit down. I walked over and sat down and he pushed my chair in, then took his gifts for me and set them aside.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Amy," I said as I sat down on the couch with her after we had finished eating.

"You can stop saying it not, that's only like the 20th time you've said it," she teased, then she sighed and leaned into me and I could tell she was thinking and probably about to say something to me. "This has been my best birthday ever and it's because of you, not because of what you did, though that was all beyond words, it's because I get to spend it with you," she said, leaning her head back to look me in the eyes before I kissed her.

"I love you," I said when we had surfaced.

"I love you, too," she replied, but seemed to have different ideas than I about resurfacing as she pulled me back into a kiss. At some point I felt her fingers run through my hair. My hand had long since been at the nape of her neck and now I put my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. We probably would have stayed on that couch for a long time had it not been for a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," I muttered and we tried, but the knock came again, more insistant that time. She pulled away and raised her voice telling the person, whoever it was, to only come in if the school was on fire.

"You know what, if the school is on fire just go away because someone will put it out," she said to the now opening door. It wasn't but a second before we saw Hermione's head of bushy brown hair.

"I'm sorry that I'm disturbing you, but you seemed to leave the two-way mirror in our dorm Amy and Isabella called on it. I wasn't going to bring it to you, but she says it's really urgent," she said, holding out the small mirror.

* * *

I sighed and shared a look with Harry before taking the mirror, "Alright Issa what is it?" I asked.

"Amy, I'm sorry to disturb you and Harry, I really am, but I really need you. I'd like to tell you in person, but you said whenever I needed a place to stay I could come stay with you. Could you come, please?" I wouldn't have gone, but she seemed so distressed I knew it had to have been something big or she wouldn't have asked. So I told her I'd be there soon and got up. Harry followed and Hermione left.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Harry, "I mean, how can we bring her here? We should talk to McGonagall a minute," I paused, "We can just hide her in this room..." I trailed off and he came up to me.

"Well, maybe we should go get her and deal with McGonagall later," he said and after a few seconds of pause I nodded. We walked out the door, only to find ourselves almost running into McGonagall.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you two?" she asked.

I thought about saying no, but this was McGonagall so I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Well then, in here shall we," she said motioning to the door we had just exited. We followed her inside and found, replacing our bed, three chairs. McGonagall took a seat, then Harry, but I was going to remain standing. McGonagall didn't seem like she was going to talk until I sat though, so I hesitantly took a seat, knowing if I didn't it would only waste valuable time.

"Well, I'll just get right to the point because I'm not sure how much time we have. Isabella's house has been attacked by Death Eaters," McGonagall said. I felt my jaw drop and I immediately moved to go get her, but Harry put a hand on my shoulder, restraining me.

"Don't worry," McGonagall continued, "no one was hurt. Her parents were gone and she was at Jake's. However, I think you should go get her and Jake and bring them here. They can stay in here and have everything they need. Just for a while, while her house is being rebuilt."

I nodded, unable to say anything and unsure of why I was here. Finally I was able to find my voice, "Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, you can, just try to bring her and maybe Jake undetected. I will tell the other teachers. They are out of school already, am I correct?"

I nodded, "For the summer."

McGonagall stood, "Okay, I guess we'll just have to find out if they can stay here undetected by any student. You can use the kitchens to feed them. I'm sure Holly would be happy to help. Feel free to ask for anything," she said and on that note she left.

Harry came over to me and pulled me into his arms, "It's okay, we'll go get them," he said reassuringly as he rubbed my back.

"How exactly am I supposed to go? I'm not allowed to use Apparate, not that we can on Hogwarts grounds. I can't even fly," I said into his shoulder as he continued to rub my back.

"Well, we could," he paused for a moment as he thought, "we could make a portkey," he suggested.

I looked up at him, "That's not a bad idea," I replied. He looked pleased and slightly suprised that I had agreed with him. "What are we gonna make it out of?" I asked.

"How about a watch. We can make it so that when we set it to a certain time we go to her house and then at a different time we come home," he said thoughtfully.

"You know what, that is a perfect idea. I'm so glad that you're that smart," I said kissing this nose before going to find a watch.

"Okay," I said, returning to him a moment later, with a watch in my hand, "Do you want me to do it or you?" I asked.

"I'll do it," he replied taking the watch. He mumbled a few incantations over it and finally looked back up at me, "When we set it to 12:00 it will go to Isabella's house and when we set it to six it will come here."

"Okay," I said as I got up. It was getting increasingly harder to get up though so he helped me. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said putting his arm around my waist, "Let's go," he held the watch with one hand and I turned the dial to 12:00.

I felt the familar tug behind my navel and when I landed I almost wasn't able to keep my balance. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as I steadied myself.

I nodded, "I'm fine," I replied bracingly. Then I looked at Isabella's house, or what was left of it. I wasn't suprised that I saw nobody in the reminants so I went over to Jake's. Harry followed, silently and he draped his arm over my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist.

"Oh Amy," I heard Isabella's voice before I couldn't see anything as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Issa, I'm so so sorry. I saw it, it'll be okay," I comforted her as I hugged her back.

"What am I going to do Amy?"I heard her cry into my shoulder.

"You're going to come with me and Jake and Harry to Hogwarts for a few weeks while your house gets rebuilt or until I get out of school, whichever comes first."

At this she looked up, "We're coming to Hogwarts?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it's already been cleared by McGonagall. In fact McGonagall told us to do it. Do both of you have stuff packed?" I replied.

"Well, Jake doesn't, but we can pack for him now," Isabella answered, letting go of me and going to Jake, who was already headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

I sat on the couch with Harry, but it wasn't long before were interrupted by Brian, Jake's younger brother. He stopped dead as the front door closed behind him.

I knew I had to make the first move, so I got up, once again with the aide of Harry, and walked over to him, "Oh my gosh Bri, its been forever. How have you been?" I asked as I hugged him.

He returned the hug, "Fine, I suppose Amy, but I could tell you've been busy."

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Harry, "You know the only thing stopping me from kicking you right now is my stomach," I laughed.

"Where's my brother?" he asked, taking a seat on the chair opposite of the couch.

"Upstairs with Issa," he rolled his eyes, "packing," I finished. He raised his eyebrows and I explained further, "They are staying with me for a while while Issa's house gets rebuilt."

"You mean you're taking my brother?" he asked.

I laughed again then mentally kicked myself when I remembered that I hadn't introduced Brian to my husband yet, "I'm so stupid, Harry, this is Brian, Jake's younger brother. Bri, this is Harry, my husband," I said, pride filling my voice.

* * *

From the moment he walked in I could tell that he and Amy had once been an item. Whether or not he still liked her I wasn't sure. Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard her say my name.

"...Harry, this is Brian, Jake's younger brother. Bri, this is Harry, my husband," she said and I decided to get up and shake his hand, only because of the pride I heard in her voice.

Any doubt at all that I had about him not liking my wife went out the window with the handshake. I felt the feeling leave my hand and decided it was time to sit down. I had thought about smiling, but his forced smile made me decide against it.

"So, Bri, you're starting your junior year next year aren't you?" Amy asked once I had sat back down.

He nodded, grinning, "Yup, my that'll be the last year I have to deal with Jake at school. He's annoying," he laughed and it wasn't long before Amy joined in.

I raised my eyebrows and Amy's laughter died down, 'Junior year is the Muggle's third year of school. They only have four though,' she responded to my bewilderment.

I was going to reply, but I heard Isabella and Jake come down the stairs and sounds that only meant that they had put the bags down by the door. The next second they had appeared in the doorway to the sitting room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked them. They nodded in unision and I got up before helping Amy up myself. Brian got up as well.

"Well, Amy, I'll see you soon," he said hugging her.

"Yeah, of course," she said as she hugged him back and I tried not to be jealous. Then he kind of clapped his brother on the shoulder and Isabella hugged him before he went upstairs.

"So, how are we going?" Jake asked after we heard Brian's bedroom door shut.

I sent their bags over before Amy replied. "Portkey," she said as I took the watch out of my pocket, "touch the watch," she said and when everyone was touching the watch I set it to 6:00. I felt the familar tug behind my navel and it wasn't long before I was struggling to keep Amy on her feet. Both Jake and Isaballa had fallen.

Jake got up and pulled Isabella to her feet, "I'm never doing that again," she said in a disgruntled voice. Amy just laughed and I decided to call Holly.

When Holly appeared with a pop Isabella and Jake looked at her in shock. Amy decided to tell them about house elves.

"Excuse me sir, I is needed in the kitchens, sir, what is you needing me for?" Holly asked when Amy finished her explanation.

"Well," I replied before anyone could open their mouth, "Jake and Isabella here," I gestured to them, "are going to need to eat for the next couple weeks. They will be staying in this room and they can't go into the Great Hall and I was wondering if you could bring them food when they need it."

"Yes, sir, I can be doing that sir," she turned to Isabella and Jake, "All you need to do it say my name when you is being hungry sir and miss," she said to them.

"Are you serious?" Isabella asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes miss, now if you don't mind I is being needed in the kitchens." When nodoby said anything she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

"Hey, babe is something bothering you?" I asked as we sat down in the Great Hall about an hour later.

He looked at me in shock. I could tell he was having internal debate, partly from the look on his face and partly because I could hear some of it. When I heard Brian's name from his mind I had to stop him, "Babe, you're not jealous of Bri are you?" I asked him laughing. The look on his face told me I had to stop, "You are, aren't you?"

"Answer this question first: did you ever date him?" Harry completely avoided my question, but that only told me that he was jealous.

"Harry, I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm never going to want to be with someone else when I'm with you. Let's stop talking about this now, we're attracting stares," I said, looking around, realizing that I had raised my voice a bit too much.

"Okay fine," he said and we finished eating without another word.

We walked to the seventh floor, but I didn't stop at the Room of Requirement. I walked by and I heard him stop for a moment then he continued following me. I found what I knew to be a storage shed. I opened the door and waited for him to walk in the room before I followed him in.

"Well," Harry looked at me expectantly after I had put a silencing charm on the room.

"How many times do I have to prove that I love you matter what and nobody is going to change that," I said stepping closer to him.

"I know you love me, but I'm not sure I trust Brian," he replied.

"Bri is just a friend now, nothing more. I love you, I'm never ever going to leave you," I said, closing that gap that was in between us.

I leaned in to kiss him, but he interrupted me, "What do you mean now? There was something going on between you guys before?"

I knew I had walked myself into a wall, "Well," I hesitated and he raised his eyebrows, "ummm, yeah," I decided honesty was the best way to go, "Bri and I were an item for a while, but it was ended long before our seventh year."

"I understand that, but can't you tell that he still likes you?" he retorted.

"He does not, we're just friends. That is all; just friends," I protested.

"That's what you think. You weren't watching him. I could tell he still likes you. He was jealous when you told him I was your husband," he continued.

"No he didn't. You just think he got jealous," I replied.

"Babe, a guy can tell when another guy is into their woman," he threw his arms into the air.

"Okay, even though I'm not sure its true, I'll give you the benifit of the doubt. Let's say Bri is jealous of you because he still likes me," I said, pulling his arms down and putting them around my waist. "Nothing is gonna happen between me and Bri because I love you. I don't want any other guy babe, just you. Why can't you just believe that?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He held my gaze for a while, but he was the first to look away so I laced my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

A little while and many kisses later I realized we had to stop and pulled away, but realized that I just didn't want to let him go. "Babe, we have to go back to the Room of Requirement. We can't stay in this storage closet all night," I said, breathless from his kisses.

"Can't we? Jake and Isabella are in the Room of Requirement. I don't wanna go back. We can conjure a bed and go back in the morning. Please," he pleaded before returning his lips to my neck.

"Fine, whatever, we can sleep in a storage room, I guess," I replied before moving his head up so I could kiss his lips.

He took out his wand an conjured up a bed without his lips leaving mine. I pushed him onto it before laying down next to him.

_Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had alot to go through in my life and I just didn't have the time to work on it. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Review please, your reviews help me so much. Thanks for reading. _

_Oh yeah, I don't think Ive done this yet, all this stuff here that you recognise is J. K. Rowlings, not mine, sadly. _


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Oh my gosh," I said to Harry as we sat down at breakfast, "did they keep you up last night too?"

"Yes," he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Thats six nights in a row and they've only been here six nights. Gosh, don't they know how to take a break?" my voice raised slightly, but it didn't matter because we were the only ones in the Great Hall. We had to leave the Room of Requirement early because they had just woken up.

"You know, you'd think they'd have some respect. They are living in our room," Harry said as we both started shoveling food on our plates. I just shrugged it off and started eating.

When we had finished eating people had started coming in the Great Hall, "I got to go get Hermione. We both have appointments with Madam Pomfrey this morning. Do you want to come to the common room with me?"

"Yeah sure," he replied and he got up and helped me up. My stomach was getting larger and it was getting increasingly diffucult for me to stand. We walked to the Gryffindor common room with little diffucultly at the stairs, which suprised me. When we reached the common room we found Hermione and Ron coming down from the girls dormatory.

"I didn't sleep up there," Ron responded to our raised eyebrows.

"We didn't ask," I replied, "Ready?" I asked when Hermione stopped walking. She didn't have as much trouble as I did though, because her stomach was much smaller than mine. I was beginning to think that I was going to have twins, but I had not yet asked Madam Pomfrey for any results as to what I was having.

When I finally walked into the Hospital Wing Hermione was already being tested. I told Ron and Hermione not to wait because I just wanted to walk with Harry alone.

"Get into a bed Miss Potter, I'll be with you in a moment," Madam Pomfrey said without looking up from Hermione. Hermione had already found put she was having a girl. I could tell Ron seemed to have gotten over his scared new father phase because when Hermione told him he was going to have a daughter he seemed to have changed.

When both Hermione and I had finished with our appointments I stayed in bed while Hermione and Ron left. When Harry looked at me questiongly I nodded for him to leave.

'What, babe?' I heard Harry's voice in my head.

'I need to ask Madam Pomfrey something,' I replied, standing up, "Madam Pomfrey?" I said in the direction of her office.

She came out almost immediately, "Yes Miss Potter?"

"Well, I know I said I didn't want to know, but I was wondering, what am I having?" I asked.

* * *

I was sitting outside the Hospital Wing, but immediately sat up when I heard the door open.

"What did you have to ask Madam Pomfrey?" I asked Amy, noticing she was beaming.

She shook her head, "I asked what I was having, but I'm not telling you."

"I thought you weren't going to find out. It was supposed to be a suprise," I responded, shocked because it was her who suggested waiting until the baby was born.

"I know you didn't want to find out. You keep forgetting that I can hear your thoughts. I only suggested it because I knew you wanted to wait. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know," she apoligized, but I still didn't want to know so I just walked over to her and hugged her.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked after I kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go sit out on the grounds," she replied into my shoulder and I helped her outside.

"I don't think I'll be able to get up easily," she laughed after she had sat crossed her legs. I sat down next to her and she uncrossed her legs and layed her head down in my lap. I leaned back against the big Oak.

"It's been a while since we've sat down under this tree," Amy yawned after we had been silent for a while.

"Yeah," I said as I strated running my hand through her hair. We watched the lake for a while and once we saw the giant squid surface.

I looked down and realized that Amy had fallen asleep. I stopped stroking her hair and sat silently for a moment before she started moving restlessly and I started rubbing her back. She stopped soon after and I knew she had been having a nightmare. That sometimes happened to me as well, when I wasn't in contact with her. I sat under the tree for a while, just staring at her before I started to fall asleep, too.

I opened my eyes and found her awake, with her head still in my lap, just staring at the lake. I started stroking her hair again and she looked up at me with her goregous eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake," she said.

I shrugged, "I just woke up," I replied.

"I'm starved and it's getting dark, let's go back to the castle babe," she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. I got up and helped her up. It took a few minutes, but she was finally standing.

"I can't wait until I have our child. It sucks carrying all this weight around," she said as we started walking. I didn't think about it, I did it on impulse. I picked her up and started walking to the castle.

"Babe, don't," she said.

"No, it's fine," I replied.

"You're going to hurt your back," she protested.

"I'm not stopping," I replied stubbornly as I continued walking.

"You're too stubborn, you're lucky I love you," she said as she sighed.

"I know I am," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Damn you, I can't stay mad at you," she said, pretending to be angry. It wasn't long before she started grinning though. I grinned too just because she was.

"Yeah, I know," I said before kissing her.

I continued carrying her until we reached the Great Hall, then I set her on her feet before drapoing my arm over her shoulders and walking into the Great Hall with her. We ate slowly before getting up to return to the Room of Requirement.

"May I have a word with the two of you?" McGonagall asked from behind us when we exited the Great Hall.

Amy dropped her arm from my waist and turned as I pulled my arm away from her shoulders. I turned, too and we both nodded.

She smiled, "No need to look like you are in trouble. You have not done anything to get in trouble, have you?" we both shook our heads and she continued, "I just need to see you in my office," she finished and we followed her to her new office.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on how well you are doing keeping Isabella and Jake hidden. I've not gotten a word that they are here. If I didn't tell you you could bring them yourself, I wouldn't even know they're here," she said once all three of us had sat down.

'That is not what I thought she was bring us here for,' I heard Amy say in my head as we both let out our held breaths.

"Do you have any questions or concerns either of you?"

"No, not now anyways," Amy replied.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Ok, then you can leave. Oh, wait, Amy you stay here," she said.

* * *

I shared a look with Harry before he left the room, "What do you need Professor?" I asked after the door had closed behind Harry.

"I need you to go tell Mr. Potter to go back to his dorm. Then I'll need to tak you somewhere," she said, standing.

"Okay Professor," I said, standing as well and walking back down the staircase and past the gargoyle. I found Harry sitting by the gargoyle and he got up instantly.

"Go back to the Room of Requirement, babe. I'll meet you there later," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. He nodded and as soon as I let go of him he walked in the direction of the staircase that led to the seventh floor.

Professor McGonagall appeared soon after he left and she asked me if I was ready to go I nodded and she started off down the hallway. I followed her through a maze of passage ways. Suprisingly I knew that when we reached the end I would be able to find my way out.

We suddenly stopped in front of a door and she said a password that I wasn't quite able to make out. The door snapped open and she held out her arm in gesture for me to enter before her. I did and she followed me in before closing the door.

"Umm, Professor, if you don't mind my asking, why are we here?" I asked as I turned in a circle, looking around at the octangular room. The walls were covered with portraits.

"Well, I have some people that would like to talk to you here," she said taking me to a blank picture frame.

"There's no one here," I pointed out, but she was already talking to the portrait.

"James, I brought her," she said to the blank stretch of canvas. It wasn't blank long though. Soon a person appeared, that looked oddly like Harry, except for the eyes. Then what she said hit me and it all fit.

"You're Harry's father aren't you?" I asked the portrait.

He nodded, "Yes. If you don't mind my saying, my boy sure does know how to pick a wife. It's very nice to meet you Amy," he said, making me blush.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too sir," I replied.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not that old," he laughed, "I never imagined anybody calling me sir."

I laughed.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to meet the girl my son fell in love with. Stay here, Lily wants to meet you, too," he said before disappearing again.

"What is this place?" I asked Professor McGonagall.

"Just a room where all the witches and wizards that have made a difference in this world go. They don't stay here forever, but they are here for a while," she replied as Lily appeared.

She looked at me in shock for a moment, "Is your mother named Gwen?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, she was your best friend. She told me before she died," I said quickly to avoid awkward questions, all I got was sympathy though.

"I'm so sorry, she was a wonderful person. I've missed her so much. She might be here though, I can check while you talk to Sirius. Before I leave though I must say, you're beautiful and I know you must be in love, I can see it in your eyes. I hope you and my son are happy always," she said and I barely had time to thank her before she disappeared.

A moment later a person that could have only been Sirius Black appeared in the picture, "So, you're Amy," he commented.

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Harry speaks greatly of you."

"Oh, well I think Lily found your mum, but I wish you and Harry great happiness," Sirius said before disappearing to be replaced by my mum.

"Oh Mum, I thought I'd never see you again. I can't believe I can. I miss you so much," I said.

"I miss you, too, Amy. I love you darling. Would you mind doing me a favor and telling your father I love him too? Please?"

"Yeah, I will, I don't want to leave you Mum," I replied.

"I know darling, but you have to. You have to live your life long and full with Harry. I'll be okay and we'll see each other again. Don't grieve for me. I'm in another place. The only thing I regret is not spending as much time as I could with Severus. I love you darling, I always will. You don't need a picture to talk to me either. I'll always be with you darling," she said.

"I love you so much Mum."

"I love you too darling. You looked beautiful on your wedding day. I never got to tell you, but you did. Darling, I have to go now. You'll be alright, I know you will. That's just the kind of person you are," she said.

"Thank you Mum, I love you so much," I said for a last time before she disappeared.

I looked to McGonagall who had just stood off to the side the whole time. She came forward now.

"I ask you not to tell Harry about any of this. I don't think he would be able to handle it if he knew he could talk to his parents," she said.

I was shaking my head before she had finished speaking, "I can't keep something like this from Harry. If you think he wouldn't be able to take it, you must not know him at all. He'll want to know and I can't keep it from him," I replied with every intent to tell him.

"I'm sorry Amy, but you can't tell him this. Not just yet anyway. You have to wait until after he kills Voldemort," she said.

"If I wait until then he'll be mad that I didn't tell him before. I can't wait to tell him this. He'll figure it out on his own anyway. I can't keep anything from him, he'd be able to tell that I was trying to. I'm sorry, I just can't keep something this huge from him, I love him. Besides, our connection wouldn't let me. You do know about our connection right?" I added when she had made a questioning look when I said the word connection.

"What connection?" she asked confirming my belief that Dumbledore had told no one before he died.

"Harry and I have Amour Vrai," I said and her face lit up with comprehension, then concern.

"That's why you were in the Room of Requirement. You have slept in there for a long time haven't you?"

I nodded, "Professor Dumbledore said he would tell some teachers. I guess he never did," I said.

"Well, I guess you can tell him, if you absolutely must. Don't tell him if you don't have to though," she said.

"Alright, I won't," I lied.

"Okay, let's go now," she said, moving to the door.

"Wait, is Dumbledore in your office? I forgot to look," I asked when the question popped into my head.

"Yes he is and he's awake right now. He won't be awake long though, he'll be sleeping with the other portraits," she said before mumbling the password to open the door again. This time I heard the sounds but not enough to make out the password.

I followed her through the passage ways memorizing again the specific turns and twists, this time because I knew I had to.

When we reached the place where we were going to go our seperate ways she stopped and turned to look at me. "I know I can't stop you, but please keep that room a secret. Only for a while, it doesn't have to be forever," she said to me and I nodded before she turned and walked away.

I thought about the conversation I had with my mother and how much I wished Harry could feel the same feeling I felt because he got to talk to his parents. That ultimately decided it for me; I had to show him that room.

Thinking over the conversation again I had with my mother I noticed something wierd about it. She had called me darling the whole time. She had never done that before, ever, she usually calls me dear. I thought for a moment, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I almost passed the portrait hole. The only reason I knew I almost passed it was because I ran into Harry.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he steadied me.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied and at that instant it hit me. My mum was giving me a clue, darling was the password.

"Let's go back to our room. What did she show you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in private. I need to think it over for a few minutes," I lied.What I really had to do was decide if I was going to tell him, or make up a lie.

* * *

When I left McGonagalls office I went straight to the Gryffindor common room. I saw Hermione and Ron snogging and was about to turn around because Amy and I had successfully avoided them since the incident with Blaise.

I was almost at the portrait hole when I heard Hermione say my name. I turned to look at them and thought about running but in the end decided to just sit down.

"What's going on Harry? Where's Amy?" Hermione asked as I sat down.

"She's with McGonagall," I replied.

"Well, you said you'd tell me when Ron was around. What happened?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended I didn't know.

"Don't pretend Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What happened?" she persisted.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I took a deep breath before divulging into the whole story. It took almost an hour to tell with Hermione's persistant questions.

"You hadn't told Amy about the cloak and the map before then?" this time it wasn't Hermione that spoke, but Ron asked his first question when I finished the story.

"Yeah, I guess I had forgot to," I lied. I had actually been waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. It just didn't really come.

"You forgot about the cloak and the map?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said a little bit to quickly, "I need to go find Amy though, I figured she'd be here by now," I said before getting up.

"Alright, fine. See you Harry," Hermione said.

"Later Harry," Ron said and I just waved before disappearing through the portrait hole.

I found Amy quicker than I thought. As I came out I ran into her. She seemed to have been deep in thought before I ran into her though. I steadied her and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, just thinking," she replied and then inspiration hit her features and I knew it had something to do with what she had just seen.

"Let's go back to our room. What did she show you?" I asked, but I knew she wasn't going to tell me, at least not until we made it back to the room.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the room, I need to think about things for a minute," she replied. I searched her features for a moment before starting to walk.

"I ran into Ron and Hermione," I said.

She stopped in her tracks, "What happened?" she asked when I stopped and looked at her.

"Hermione asked me what happened that day and I told her. I tried to get out of it but I figured I could avoid it no longer," I said as we started walking again.

She put her arm around my waist and squeezed me, "I'm sorry you had to do that on your own. I wanted to be there when we had that conversation with them," she said.

"It's fine," I said, rubbing her shoulders.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the room. When we finally reached it we were suprised to find Isabella and Jake asleep on their bed. I found it the perfect opertunity to use the cloak. So I walked over to my trunk and took out the cloak and map.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked me curiously.

"Come on, get under with me," I said after she had followed me to the door. She raised her eyebrows but followed my instructions and I threw the cloak over us. "I solmenly swear I am up to no good," I said tapping the map.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway once more. I had to walk very close to Amy for both of us to walk under the cloak, but I didn't mind much. She followed me all the way to where I wanted to go with out saying a word. When we finally reached the top of the astronomy tower I took the cloak off the both of us.

"Why are we up here?" she asked.

"I figured we could use some privacy," I shrugged, "Sit down with me," I said after I had sat down.

She sat down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

She sighed as she looked out at the stars, "It's beautiful out here," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed, but I wasn't looking at the stars. The light was reflecting off her skin perfectly, making her practically glow. "You know," I said, looking into her eyes, "There's a light in your eyes right now that hasn't been there since your mum died, it has nothing to do with the stars either. It's been there since I ran into you outside the Gryffindor common room. What happened when u were with Professor McGonagall?"

"Well," she paused, "she took me to this room and inside were portraits of all the witches and wizards that have made a difference in the world. I saw my mum and," she paused again, "Well, I saw ur mum and dad and Sirius."

I sat in shock for a moment, trying to find my voice, "You were going to keep something like that from me?"

"No I wasn't, I admit, I was still deciding, but I told you, didn't I?. McGonagall told me not to tell you, but I knew I couldn't keep something like that from you. I remember how to get there and the password to get into the room. Do you want me to take you now?"

I was shocked by her mention that she could take me to the room. My mouth had gone dry though and I couldn't use my voice so I just nodded.

She stood up and pulled me up before throwing the cloak over us. This time she was the one leading the way. As we made our way through the twists and turns I couldn't imagine how she'd remembered how to get down here. I knew I would have never been able to remember. It wasn't long before she had taken off the cloak and muttered the word Darling to the door. It opened and I walked in before she followed, closing the door behind her.

She walked over to a blank stretch of canvas, "Hello, James, Lily, Sirius, someone?" she asked it. It wasn't long before I saw my dad appear in the portrait. I stood shocked for a moment, as did my dad before he asked how I was doing.

I couldn't find my voice for a moment, but then I felt Amy's arm around my waist and I managed to say that I was doing well.

"Congratulations son, on becoming a father. I know you'll be a good one. I have to go though, you're mother wants to say something to you," my father said before disapppearing.

* * *

I watched him struggle while his dad asked him how he was so I walked over and put my arm around his waist, hoping to make him relax. It worked because he was able to answer and when his mum came he was able to speak more freely. His mum dad and Sirius came not in any order, but many times and I gradually inched further away from him. After a few moments I sat down on the opposite wall, hoping he wouldn't notice my lack of presence.

I watched him laugh with the people he didn't know quite well enough and I saw that he was truly happy. It was also in that moment that I realized that I had seen that look before. I see the same look of happiness every time he looks in my eyes. It was in that moment I realized how much he really did love me and that I shouldn't be sitting in the sidelines, I should be standing next to him, like a proud wife.

I stood up with some diffuculty, but Harry came to my aide. He helped me to my feet and pulled me to his side standing in front of the portrait. We talked to his parents and godfather for hours and my mum made a few appearences.

"Well you better go to bed now, it's not good to not get rest when you're pregnant," Lily scolded after it had been a few hours.

"Yeah, you're right Mum," I replied, I had only recently started calling James Dad and Lily Mum. Harry had started calling my mum Mum, too.

We said goodnight to everybody before going exiting into the corridor again.

"I have to lead us out of here don't I?" I asked, because I was starting to feel a little wierd.

"Oh, I forgot the cloak, I'll go get it," Harry said going back into the room.

I started feeling woozy and dizzy once he disappeared. My legs were starting to give away so I moved to sit down, but the next thing I remember is everything going black.

_The next chapter will be the last one. This one was going to be the last one but it got to long so I had to break it up into two pieces. The next chapter will probably be shorter, but Amy has her baby(or babies, who knows?) and Hermione witll have her baby. Don't be distressed though after this I plan on writing a prequel, of Gwen/Snape and Lily/James. That will be short, but I will write a sequel to this story too._


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I came out of the room with the cloak and saw Amy on the floor. My first thought was that she was dead but then I saw her chest move as she took in a breath. I didn't hesitate though, I shoved the cloak in my pocket, not caring that we could get caught, and picked Amy up. I didn't think about the fact that I had no idea where we were. I just let my feet guide me as I ran through the maze of passage ways.

When I saw a place I knew I ran even faster to get to the Hospital Wing. I burst through the doors and sat Amy down on a bed. I was about to shout for Madam Pomfrey, but at that moment she came from her office.

"What on earth is the matter Mr. Potter?" she screeched, before she noticed Amy.

"I dunno what happened," I admitted, "I left her for one second and when I came back she had collapsed on the floor."

"It's alright Mr. Potter, I am going to need you to leave for a little while. I guarentee you she will not be waking up tonight, come back in the morning," she added because I had started to protest.

"I'll be fine here," I protested.

"No, go straight to bed now. You'll be of no help to her when she does wake up if you don't go to bed now. Out with you," she said shooing me out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I thought about waiting in the hallway but then decided she was probably right so I walked over to the common room. I didn't want to go to the Room of Requirement.

I made it there only to find Hermione and Ron, snogging again. I just went straight up to the dorm I used to live in. I didn't hear them surface so I could only assume that they weren't aware my presence. I didn't want to talk though so I was thankful that I could just lay in my old bed and fall asleep. I didn't get much sleep though with thoughts of Amy dying on me.

It was still barely getting light out when I got out of bed, deciding it was time to stop the tossing and turning. I had heard Ron come in a little while after I did, but I didn't respond when he asked if I was awake.

I walked down the stairs to find the last remaining embers dying from the fire, but I didn't stop. I continued walking until I reached the Great Hall. I stopped and sat down by the doors and when they opened I walked in and ate a small, rushed breakfast.

By the time I was exiting the Great Hall Hermione was coming down to breakfast.

"Why are you here so early?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered simply, "Where's Amy and why were you sleeping in your dorm last night?" she asked.

"How'd you know? You didn't notice me when I went in there last night."

"Yeah I did I just didn't want to, umm, interrupt what I was doing," she looked away as she turned red.

"Well, Amy's in the Hospital Wing, she passed out last night for what seemed to be no apparent reason. I have to go check on her. I'll talk to you later," I said and started off for the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," Hermione said and I turned, "I hope she's okay."

I didn't have a chance to reply because Hermione went into the Great Hall. I only stood there, looking at the doors, for a moment before turning and continung on my way. I realized I had grown apart from my friends lately.

It had been nobody's fault but my own though because I was the one who had decided to avoid them. Amy had encouraged me every day that we should have gone and talked to them, but I just pushed them away. I decided that I needed to stop doing that.

I broke out of my reverie and entered the Hospital Wing. I noticed Amy was still asleep, but Madam Pomfrey was hovering over her at the moment.

"What's wrong with her? Has she woken up yet?" I asked as I walked over.

"Stay calm, Mr. Potter, she's going to be fine. She just collapsed because of dehydration. She should wake up within a day or two. It might be worse though, because she's pregnant. Let her have rest and don't you think of waking her up!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I don't want to wake her up. What do you mean it can be worse because she's pregnant? She won't lose the baby, will she?"

"No, she won't. Now if you don't mind I have work to do. Let her rest as long as she needs it. I'll be back later," she said before disappearing into her office. I closed the curtains aroung Amy's bed and climbed into her bed with her, being careful not to disturb her. I immediately drifted off into sleep and it was a better sleep than I had had last night because I was next to Amy.

I woke up a few hours later to hear voices outside.

"Are you sure we should be here?" I heard Ron ask.

"Yes, Ronald, Madam Pomfrey said she is in here," I heard Hermione reply and I hurridly rolled out of the bed. It wasn't a moment to soon because the next second the curtain flew upen and Hermione and Ron walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor Harry?" Ron asked as he sniggered.

"Oh, I dunno Ron, I just felt like it," I said sarcastically as I got up.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said she'll be okay. She should wake up in a day or two. Which means she might miss our potions NEWT tomorrow, lucky," I said as I sat next to her and took her hand.

"She'll still have to take it, especially if she wants to be an Auror," Hermione replied.

"Yeah," I replied not taking my eyes off her, willing her to wake up.

"What was wrong with her though? Why did she collapse?" Ron asked.

"Dehydration, Madam Pomfrey said it was worse for her because she's pregnant. I don't get why she hadn't been affected before that though," I said thoughtfully.

Hermione and Ron sat with me and talked until dinner. They encouraged me to go with them but I stayed next to Amy while they left. Then Madam Pomfrey came in.

"I want you to go eat dinner now Mr. Potter. You can come back later. I have to do some tests anyway," Madam Pomfrey said, shooing me out.

"No, I want to stay with her. I don't need to eat. What if she wakes up?" I protested, standing my ground.

"Go Mr. Potter, don't make me force you. You can come back after you've had a decent meal. Now go eat!" she commanded.

I decided it was best not to argue with her so I left the Hospital Wing, but I did not go to the Great Hall. I went back to the Room of Requirement.

When I entered the Room of Requirement I found Isabella and Jake on a couch, reading.

"Hey," Isabella said, looking up, "Where's Amy?" she asked.

"Hospital Wing," I said shortly, sitting down on a chair.

"What? Why? I wanna go see her," Isabella said, putting her book down completely. Jake also set his book aside, looking just as eager.

I sighed, "Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Yes, is she awake? What happened to her?" Jake spoke up.

"She's not awake so I'm not sure I see much point in taking you to her. She was dehydrated and she fainted last night. It was worse for her because she's pregnant. She should wake up within a day or two. Depends on how much rest she needs," Madam Pomfrey hadn't said the last part, but I figured just as much. She hadn't really been breathing all that well so I figured she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

"I don't care whether she's awake or not. I want to go see her. I'll go alone for all I care. I want to see her," Isabella said forcefully as she stood.

I sighed, knowing that Isabella would not give up until she saw her so I stood as well, "I guess, just let me change clothes, maybe take a quick shower," I said and she looked at me for a while, as if to decide if I was telling the truth, before finally nodding and sitting down.

I walked to mine and Amy's side of the room and dug through my trunk for some clean clothes. As I took a shower I thought about the the following two weeks, past the testing, to when term ended and Amy and I would be moving into Grimmauld Place together. Then I thought further into the future, to when I would become a father. I found myself smiling at the thought.

At this point I decided to get out of the shower. I dried off and put on different robes, switching my thoughts to how I was going to get Isabella to the Hospital Wing without being seen. It didn't take me tlong to realize that she could use the invisibility cloak. Once I came out of the bathroom I took it out of the pocket of the robes I had just took off and threw it to Isabella.

"Put it on," I told her because she was looking at me confused, "It's not for the cold, it's so no one sees you. Will you just put it on so we can leave," I added because she was still looking at me wierd.

She finally did and Jake looked at her in shock, or I should say, the place when she had just disappeared from.

"Where'd she go?" he asked me.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," she responded.

"It's an invisibility cloak, she's invisible. Now, can we go?" I asked the spot where her voice had come from.

I assumed she was looking at herself in amazement as I had done when I first tried it on so I waited, trying to be patient, for her to reply. Finally she said yes and I told her to follow me. I left the room and heard her close the door, "Stay cloase and try to be as quiet as possible, don't talk at all," I whispered after checking that no one was around.

I imagined she nodded and started walking, briskly, to the Hospital Wong, when I got there and was sure she was in I closed the curtains around Amy's bed.

Isabella didn't need to be told to remove the cloak, she threw it off and sat down next to Amy. I sat down on the opposite side and took the hand that Isabella had not taken. I listened to see if I could hear any of her thoughts, but she wasn't thinking, she was in too deep a sleep for that.

I just sat there, holding her hand and thinking to her, though it didn't matter, spoken or thought, I knewshe could hear no words. It made me feel better though, to know that she might possibly hear me.

It was finally getting late and I had heard Isabella yawn many times so I asked if she remembered her way back.

She nodded, "Aren't you going to bed though?" she asked.

"I might, later, not now though," I replied, my eyes not leaving Amy's face.

She didn't say anything else but I heard her put the cloak back on and leave the room. I sat, just holding her hand and talking to her, until I was starting to fall asleep. It was then I decided to get in bed with her. If Madam Pomfrey didn't like it , too bad. She said I needed sleep and I slept the best when I was near Amy. I also knew Amy would sleep better, too.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep. I dreamt of, well, good things. I didn't want to wake up when I did, but I knew I had to get out of bed before Madam Pomfrey came in. I also heard Hermione and Ron's voices so I hurried out of bed, without falling this time, and sat in the chair I had sat in last night.

I started talking to Amy as if I had been for a while, "Good Morning love, please wake up. I know you can do it, I know you can come back to me," I said, but stopped when Hermione and Ron opened the curtains again.

"Not awake yet, is she?" Hermione asked and I shook my head.

"She's going to wake up soon, though, I know it," I said. It was true, I had a feeling she was close to waking up.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey told us that, too. She was coming out of here when we came in," Ron replied.

"Oh," I said as calmly as I could. That meant Madam Pomfrey knew I slept in here. I swallowed and asked them what time it was.

"We haveover an hour before we have to head down to the dungeons," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I think Amy will be awake by then, the question is, will Madam Pomfrey let her out to take the NEWT?" I said.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Harry's voice, but decided not to open my eyes. I heard Hermione and Ron speaking, too so I just listened.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey told us that, too. She was coming out of here when we came in," I heard Ron reply to something Hary said.

"Oh," I heard Harry say. I knew he didn't say anything else because he was thinking the same thing I was: that meant Madam Pomfrey knew he had slept in here. I knew I hadn't been conscious, but I still was aware that Harry had slept with me. I heard Harry swallow before asking Hermione what time it was.

"We have over an hour before we have to head down to the dungeons," Hermione replied and I figured it was time for me to open my eyes. No one was looking at me though.

"Oh, I think Amy will be awake by then, the question is, will Madam Pomfrey let her out to take the NEWT?" I heard Harry say and I decided it was my time to speak.

"She better," I said, sitting up and reaching for my glasses that were on the bedside table. I put them on before continung, "I didn't study and review this long just to not take the NEWT."

"Good Morning love, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I better go get Madam Pomfrey, she said she wanted to be alerted when you woke up," Ron said at the smae time before going to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I'm fine, I swear," I said as I tried to get up.

Harry rested his hand on my shoulder though, keeping me in place. "Obviously you're not fine if you collapse out of nowhere. Let Madam Pomfrey check you, if she says you can't get out of bed you're stuck here," he said to me. I sighed and sat back realizing it was no good to argue.

Madam Pomfrey swooped over and raised her wand over me, muttering a few incantations. When she finished she stepped back, "I guess you can go, but don't over work yourself. If you start feeling woozy come back here. Don't go a long time without drinking or eating either."

"Okay," I agreed, getting up. Harry helped me off the bed and he put his arm around me as we walked out of the Hospital Wing. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. Hermione and Ron were walking a little ways ahead and I decided I had something to say to Hermione. I pulled away from Harry and called Hermione's name.

She turned around and looked at me expectantly.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure," she responded without hesitation.

She walked over to me and I watched Harry catch up with Ron and they both started walking. I figured Harry had alot to talk about Ron with as well.

"Well, I just want to say I've been acting like a bloody prat lately. Harry and I both have. We've been avoiding you guys because we didn't want to talk about," I paused, "well, the Blaise incident. It was stupid. You're our friends and we should have talked to you guys about it. I'm sorry Hermione," I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," she said.

"Really? You're forgiving me that easily? I don't deserve it," I said skeptically.

"You're right, you don't, but what are friends for?" she replied, "We better go though, you need to eat."

"Yeah," I agreed, but didn't move, "Hermione," she turned and once more looked at me expectantly, "Thank you," I said softly but I knew she heard me.

"What on earth for?" she asked curious.

"For being such a good friend. For coming to the Hospital Wing even though I had been avoiding you. For not giving up on me. I don't really deserve it right now," I said.

"Well, friends are supposed to be there for their friends. Even if their friends are being prats. I guess I understand why," she said taking my arm as we walked to the Great Hall.

"I think I'll go to the Room of Requirement. I can get breakfast there after I take a shower," I smiled when she looked at me curiously, "I promise I'll eat. I just need a shower. I'll ask Holly for food," I said.

"Alright fine," she finally replied after looking at me long and hard, "I'll see you in the dungeons."

"See you," I replied.

'Are you done yet?' I heard Harry ask in my head.

'Yeah,' I replied, 'I'm going to go to the Room of Requirement and take a shower first though before I eat. I'll see you in the dungeons. I love you babe,' I replied and I found myself smiling for no aparantreason.

'I love you, too, more than anything,' he replied.

I got out of the shower some time later and dried my hair with a drying spell. I put on my clean robes and left the bathroom to eat my breakfast.

I had spent too much time in the shower, so I ate a large, but rushed breakfast before going to take my potions NEWT. I got there just as Snape let us in to take it.

* * *

"I'm glad that's over," I sighed as I sat down next to Amy on the couch in the Room of Requirement. Jake, Isabella, Ron, Hermione, Amy and Iwere all in the Room of Requirement after Ron, Hermione, Amy and I had finished our last NEWT. We had told Hermione and Ron at the beginning of the week about Jake and Isabella and Isabella's house.

"Yeah and on Friday we leave for good," Amy said, "I'm gonna miss this castle." I took her hand and she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. Amy and I were on the couch with Hermione and Ron and Jake and Isabella were sitting on the loveseat.

"We all will, it's all going to change," Hermione stated.

Amy suddenly stood, "I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said.

"You want me to come?" I asked, reluctant to let go of her hand. She hadn't collapsed again, but I was still worried for her. I didn't want to lose her.

She seemed to read my thoughts and squeezed my hand, "I'll be fine," she replied.

"Alright," I said, watching her leave. I knew we were leaving in two days and she probably wanted to be alone to think about things, but I wanted to be with her all the same.

I got up and decided there was someplace I needed to see myself, "I'll be back. I need to visit someplace," I said to everyone before grabbing my broom and exiting the room.

I walked out to the Quidditch pitch and got onto my broom for the last time at Hogwarts, pushing off of the ground. I flew around for a while, just feeling the wind blow through my hair, before stopping at the same spot where Amy had first told me she loved me.

I remembered it vividly. We had been playing Quidditch all day and I had to let Amy beat me because she wouldn't give up uuntil she did and everyone wanted to go to bed. 'She looks so cute when she's determined,' I thought to myself.

_I flew away while everyone congratulated her like it was such a big thing that she beat me. I heard everyone fly to the ground, including her. _

_I heard her fly back up and I knew she was going to try to talk to me, but I kept turning away from her. Finally she just gave up, "Fine be a baby if you want to, I don't care," she said and I didn't hear her fly closer._

_I turned to look at her and saw that she had her arms crossed. I realized that I might have hurt her feelings, which I had not meant to do at all, so I flew closer._

_"You weren't supposed to beat me," I said._

_She turned away, "I see how it is. Are you saying I'm not good enough to beat you?" she asked and I realized I had said the wrong thing._

_I flew closer still, "No, you're very good. I was just going easy on you," I said but I don't think that was right either. Right or wrong, she still had her back turned to me._

_"Are you saying you let me win?" she asked._

_"Well, yeah, but you're a damn good flyer," I knew a compliment would be good if she was going to take my offer, but it was also true, "I want you on my Quidditch team, as chaser. Will you do it?" I asked because her back was still to me and I didn't know if she was considering it or not. I did know that the light refecting off of her hair made it goregous though. _

_She did turn and look at me though, she even flew closer, "Are you serious?" she asked skeptically._

_"Dead serious,"I replied solemnly, trying not to smile like I usually did when I looked at her. _

_"Hell yes I'll take that position. It'll be an honor to fly with Harry Potter," she said and she smiled at me. I didn't mean to blush but I couldn't help it, her smile did that to me._

_I flew to the ground, hoping she didn't see that I blushed. I heard her follow and land next to me. _

_I stopped and turned to her when I felt her hand on my arm, "Yeah."_

_"Harry," I loved the way it sounded when she said my name, "I have to tell you something," she said, swallowing._

_"Shoot," I replied casually._

_"Harry, I love you," she said quickly and I felt my breath catch._

After I had thought for a moment I decided to go back. I landed and walked back to the castle. I had got as far as the Entrance Hall before I heard her voice.

"I've come to say goodbye, please don't make this harder than it is by crying. I know we haven't spoken to each other in a long time, but know this, you're special to me. We just weren't meant to be. I love Harry now, more than I think even he knows. There was a time when I thought we were supposed to be together, but that ended before I came to school this year," I heard her say.

I looked in and saw that she had the two-way mirror. I couldn't see who had the other one though.

"I'll always love you Amy," I heard a recognizable voice say.

"I care for you, I have to go though. I'll see you. We can still see each other, just in a totally 'just friends' way," she replied before standing and stowing the mirror in her pocket.

I moved out of the doorway before she turned and saw me and I turned around to make it look like I had just come from outside.

"There you are, love," I heard Amy say.

"Hey," I replied walking up to her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss this place so much. Do you want to take a walk around the grounds with me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied.

* * *

I left the room so I could walk around the lake. I had just got to the Entrance Hall when Ifelt Brian call me on the two-way mirror, like he had done so many times lately. I found the nearest open classroom, and just in time too because a minute later I head Harry walk past. I knew it was Harry because I could tell by the way he walked. I'm not sure how but I just could. I sat for a while before I answered the two-way mirror.

"What do you want?" I asked Brian.

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been calling you for a while now," he said.

"Yeah, I know, but there just hsn't been a good time to answer until now," I replied then continued with a softer tone, "Sorry I had to be so, for lack of a better word, secluded when I saw you at your house. I just didn't want Harry to know that we had once been in love because I didn't want him jealous. He did find out that we used to date though."

"How?" Brian interrupted me.

"He could tell. He asked if we had once dated and I couldn't lie to him. I was able to keep the fact from him that I had once loved you though and that you still love me. He could tell you were jealous though," I paused to give him a scolding look, "but I told him it didn't matter because I love him more than anything now and it's true."

"I remember when we were together, you used to look at me the way you look at him now," Brian said thoughtfully, as the tears left his eyes.

"I've come to say goodbye, please don't make this harder than it is by crying. I know we haven't spoken to each other in a long time, but know this, you're special to me. We just weren't meant to be. I love Harry now, more than I think even he knows. There was a time when I thought we were supposed to be together, but that ended before I came to school this year," I said, trying to keep the tears away from my eyes.

"I'll always love you Amy," he replied.

"I care for you, I have to go though. I'll see you. We can still see each other, just in a totally 'just friends' way," I said and I sat a minute before standing and putting the morrir in my pocket.

I heard a movement by the door, but when I turned to look saw no one there. I guessed I just had been hearing things so I walked out of the room. When I got to the hallway I saw Harry coming in from outside.

"There you are, love," I said.

"Hey," he replied as he walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I remembered the first time we had kissed and felt the connection. It was then that it really hit me that we were going to leave the castle for good.

"I'm going to miss this place so much. Do you want to take a walk around the grounds with me?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied and I rested my head on his shoulder after he put his arm around me and we started walking. We made it around the lake before reaching the Quidditch pitch.

I sighed and looked up at him, "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" he replied, "It was right over there," he pointed, "I can't believe it was only a few months ago," he said, trailing off into thought.

"Harry, do you think we got married too soon?" I asked. He looked at me, startled, "I mean I know we're in love and it was going to happen anyway, but do you think we moved to fast?"

"Amy, I love you and I want to be with you forever. You're not having doubts now are you?"

I realized why he was so startled, "Oh no, it's nothing like that," I laughed in spite of myself,"I always want to be with you, from now until the end of time, nothing's going to change that. I was just wondering if you think we rushed into things. We weren't together long before we got married, that's all," I said.

"I think the reason we did it so fast is because we don't want to lose each other. Not because of an arguement or anything like that, but because of death. I was so worried before I had found you on our wedding day Amy. For a moment I had thought I lost you and I don't ever want to have that feeling again. I felt it the other night when you collapsed and it's such a horriblefeeling.I love you so much. I need you with me," he looked away and blinked away the tears I knew were forming in his eyes.

"You know I feel the same way, don't you? I don't think I would be able to bear it if you died. I love you so much. More than anything. You know that right?" I asked, not caring that my tears were falling down my face, "If something were to happen to you or if Voldemort were to...," I paused and swallowed because of the lump forming in my throat, "if he killed you I don't know what I'd do. I think the agony of you not being there would kill me. You know that right?"

"I know that you love me, I just don't know _why_," he said. "I mean, who could love me?"

"Don't say that, I love you, so so so much. I think because you grew up in the place where you did you think you're not worthy of love, but you are Harry, you really are. You have to believe that. I know I sometimes wonder the same thing, how could anybody like you love me?"

"How could anybody not love you?" he interrupted.

"Exactly Harry, that's exactly what I think of you. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he replied and I kissed him, long and passionately.

When I broke away I said we should go back and he agreed, but then we kissed again, and again and we ended up sleeping underneath the big Oak that we usually sit under.

_I know I said this was going to be the last chapter and I know I said Amy and Hermione were going to have their babies in this ch, but once again I had to break it into to pieces. I really didn't expect the chapter to be this long, but I wrote what I felt was necessary. I'm positive that the next one will be the last...I think. Please review, it helps a whole lot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff that you recoginise, though I wish I did, I just use it._


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

I stared out at the Hogwarts grounds for a long time before I approached it. I hadn't been here for a few months, but when McGonagall asked me if I was interested in the Defense Against the Dark Arts job I scheduled for an interview as soon as I could. Harry had started his job as an Auror, but I had realized that it wasn't what I wanted to do. I had been talking about who was going to get the DADA job at home the week before and could only assume that Harry had talked to McGonagall about it.

Jake and Isabella had left my house also the previous week and Harry and I had barely had the chance to get used to being alone in the house, but we knew we should take advantage of it because I was almost due to have the babies. I smiled to myself at that thought. I still hadn't told Harry that I was having twins, a boy and a girl, but he hadn't asked again.

I finally made it to the castle and walked up to McGonagalls office. She was waiting for me outside the office, which I realized was a good thing because I didn't know what the password was.

"Mrs. Potter, how nice to see you. Now, I have your NEWT results here, and your husbands if he'd like them, and it says that you have gotten the highest Defense Against Dark Arts score in the history of Hogwarts. Seeing as you have such high scores, and we have an opening in the DADA position, would you consider taking the position?" she asked after she shook my hand.

"Wow, yeah, I would love the position," I replied.

"Excellent. Would you like to come up to my office and discuss the details?" she asked. I was suprised that she was treating me like an actual adult. I was no longer her student anymore, now I was her employee.

She led the way into her office and sat behind her desk, "Take a chair Mrs. Potter," she said, pointing to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

We talked about pay and benifits and everything and I also discovered that I would have to live here for the school year.

"What about my children when I have them?" I asked, "and my husband, how will he see them?"

"You, your husband and your children will be moving in, he can leave for work from here. All he must do is go to the Apparation Point, or even to the fireplace, since he is an Auror. As for your children, Dobby and Holly can take care of them. Hagrid can take care of Buckbeak, assuming that he still lives at Grimmauld Place, am I correct?" she looked over he glasses at me.

"Yes, but I'll have to talk to Harry about all this. I'd love to have the job, but I can't make this big of a decision without consulting him," I replied.

"Okay, get in touch with me as soon as you know. Other than that I think we've covered everything. Let me know if you want to take the job as soon as possible, so I can know if I need to ask someone else if they want it. Use a fire-call," she said, standing and once more holding her hand out to me.

I took her hand and shook it again before leaving her office.

I walked to the grounds before taking out my watch and port keying home. It was afternoon, but I still didn't expect Harry home. Sometimes with his job he had to come home at odd hours, but he was there when I arrived in the kitchen. I had mastered port keying while pregnant, so I had no trouble staying on my feet.

"Oh my gosh, love, what are you doing home?" I asked when I noticed him.

* * *

"There wasn't much to do at the office today so I took my work home," I said, getting up to kiss her, "How was your appointment with McGonagall?" I asked, knowing exactly the reason for it.

"I got offered the DADA job. Now, who told her I would want it?" she looked at me, "Thank you, but we have to discuss it. If I take it I have to live at the school for the school year."

"What?" I asked, but I didn't really need to ask. Whatever needed to be done could be done, as long as she was happy.

"Just listen for a moment, you and the babies would move in with me and Buckbeak would go to Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would like that. As for you, you could go to the Apparation Point and Apparate to work everyday, or you could use the fire if you get out of bed late or something. As for our babies, Dobby and Holly could take care of them for us. What do you think?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"You keep saying babies," I pointed out.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that, sorry," she said, covering her mouth.

I felt my eyes widen, "You mean we're having twins?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"I meant that to be a suprise, but yes, a boy and a girl. Oh, yeah, I forgot, while I was in McGonagalls office Dobby came in to bring tea and he seems happy. He really does love Holly, doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does. You didn't tell me we were having twins?" I asked, still shocked.

She laughed, "I knew I wasn't getting off that easy. You didn't want to know and I didn't want to spoil it for you," she explained, "Anyways, can I take the job or not? McGonagall said she needs to know fast."

"If it will make you happy of course. I know how much you want the job. I'm sure it won't be so horrible living back at Hogwarts full time again," I replied, moving the papers off of my lap.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said walking over to me and kissing me. I pulled her onto my lap, knowing I had moved the papers for a reason.

"Anything to make you happy," I said in between kisses.

"It won't make you unhappy though, will it?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Anything that will make you happy I'm okay with. I love you Amy," I said, as we stopped kissing for a moment.

"I love you too," she replied before kissing me again.

"Harry, Amy, someone!" I heard Ron shouting from the fire. We hurried over there.

"What is it Ron?" I asked.

"Hermione's having her baby, get over to St Mungo's, quick!" he shouted.

"We'll be there in a moment," I said before straightening.

"How are you going to do this?" Amy asked me.

"Side-Along Apparation," I answered simply and waited for her to clutch onto my arm.

I opened my eyes and we were no doubt in St Mungo's. I looked around and immediately saw a flash of red hair. It was Molly Weasley

"Hello Molly, where are they?" I asked once we caught up to her.

She turned and looked, "Oh hello Harry, Amy, follow me dears," she said and we followed her until we saw a swarm of redheads. I counted four Weasley children, not including Ron, who I can only imagine was in the delivery room, two Weasley adults and what appeared to be Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

I looked around for a place where Amy could sit. I saw a chair and walked her over to it. She took a seat on the chair and I stood next to her with her clutching my hand. We were sitting in the waiting room for hours and I tried not to think about how late I would have to stay up that night to finish my work.

When Amy had started dozing we heard a call that the baby had been born and we were allowed to see her. We all walked in the room where Ron was holding their baby girl.

Hermione and Ron looked up, both postivately beaming, "Come in everyone, meet Margaret Eveleyn Weasley," he said in introduction to the bundle in his arms. Each person took turns holding her before she was back in her mothers arms.

"Hey, Harry Amy, can I speak to you a moment," Hermione called us over once we were about to leave. Everyone else had just left.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Well," Ron spoke up, "We want you to be the Godparents."

* * *

I beamed, "I can't wait until we get to have our babies," I said as we layed in bed later that night after being made the Godparents of Emma Elizabeth Weasley.

"You know, you can go to bed, right love?" Harry reminded me yet again.

"I know, but I can't sleep right now. I can stay up while you finish your work," I replied.

"I'm almost done, just need to finish ths last thing," he said. I didn't get my hopes up though, he had said that more than once.

I sat in silence for a moment, but this time he actually did finish, "Done," he said as he set his papers aside and layed down, "Now, let's go to bed," he said turning off the light.

I woke up the next morning with enough time to make Harry breakfast so I threw off the covers and got out of bed quietly, so as not to wake him.

I crept downstairs and made him some coffee after I had put on eggs, sasuage and pancakes. The thought of coffee sounded tempting to me, but I didn't drink any, for fear of stunting my childrens growth. It wasn't long before the smells wafted upstairs and just as I was about to go wake him, Harry came down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning love," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek as he sat down for breakfast. I sat next to him and handed him the morning's issue of the Prophet. He looked through it and made a couple of comments before setting it back down.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked before starting in on his breakfast.

"I suppose," I replied, "Didn't get much sleep though, but it could have been worse."

"Got a lot on your mind?" he asked in between bites of food.

"Don't talk wiht your mouth full Harry," I responded, trying to get away from the question.

He chewed and swallowed and took a drink of coffee before speaking again, "Don't avoid the question love, I can always tell when you do."

I met his gaze and held it for a while before looking away, "Yeah, I guess. You better hurry, you don't want to be late for work."

He looked at me with concern, "Are you forgetting what day it is? I took the day off so we could buy a crib and other stuff for the baby. We also have to..." he trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about. Another subject I wanted to avoid.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot, you're right," I stood up and took both of our finished plates, "Well, in that case let's go back to bed," I said after I put the plates in the sink.

"Come on love, we have to do this, we can go back to bed later, let's go get changed," he said pushing me up the stairs in front of him.

* * *

"Do we have to do this now?" she asked me once more, "I mean, can't we do it another day? Or why can't we just send it to him?"

"Come on, we've got the shopping done. All we need to do is make this on last stop and then we can go home. You think I actually want to do it? Though, the longer we put it off the harder it will be to do it later. You know we can't just send it, we have to do it in person. Knock on the door," I replied. She sighed before turning around and knocking.

It wasn't but a few moments before Severus Snape answered the door, I imagined he wanted to say something nasty, but he didn't, "Come in."

"Thank you," Amy and I said at the same time as we walked into his living room. The whole place was dark and we found Anna in the living room also. We greeted her before sitting down.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Mum. She has a picture in Hogwarts and I was talking to her," Amy started. "Well, she wanted me to let you know that she loves you and misses you greatly. She said her only regret in life is that she didn't get to spend more time with you." Amy had to stop at that point to wipe at her eyes. I was silent though because I knew she needed to do this herself.

"Well," she said when she regained her composure, "the reason we're here today is because we were going through the house, because we need to sell it, and I found letters that you had written her. I know she would have wanted me to give those back, if you want them."

He nodded, "That would be nice," he comented and she brought them out of her pocket and handed them to him. I knew she had read some and kept a couple, but I was still silent.

"She also wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to anything that was hers. You get first dibs. I have looked through stuff, but right now nothing has been moved." He nodded as she spoke.

"I'll find the time in the next few days to stop by," he said. Amy nodded and looked over to Anna because she'd said all she needed to say.

"How are you doing Anna? Does George know you're here?" she asked.

She sighed, "He knows I left the house. We got in a bit of an arguement this morning and I came over here after I stormed out of the house."

"What about?" I asked, interested.

"Oh, nothing really important, just a different way of seeing things we had. He wants children and I don't, just yet, and I guess it got a little bit out of control. I'll go back later and apoligize."

"I'm sorry," Amy said, "I hope things go back to normal in your household."

"It will, it just needs time to pass over. We can never stay mad at each other long."

"That's good. Oh yeah, I forgot, I got the DADA job at Hogwarts. So I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you," she said looking at her father.

He actually smiled, "Wonderful," he said sarcastially but the look in his eyes said he was only half joking.

"We should go, we just got finished shopping for the baby and I kind of wanted to decorate their room before going to bed tonight," Amy said getting ready to stand.

"Oh really?" Anna asked.

I saw inspiration light up Amy's features and I knew she had an idea, "Hey Anna, do you want to come over and help me?" she asked.

Anna seemed interested and I knew what Amy's plan was, 'You plan on Anna seeing the baby stuff and the nursey when it's finished and you're hoping Anna will be more in the mood to have children. That's your plan isn't it,' I accused, looking at Amy as we left the house.

'Maybe,' she replied before using her port key to disappear. I arrived at the house a second later and Anna arrived a second after that.

* * *

"Oh my gosh it looks brilliant," I said airly as I looked about the nursery in admiration. Harry and Anna had finished it while I was cooking dinner and I stood there, looking at everything as they washed up for supper.

"Thanks Amy," I heard Anna say from behind me and I turned to look.

"What did I do?" I asked, "You and Harry were the ones that finished it," I added, even though I knew at the time that my plan had worked.

"Thank you for letting me do this with you," she sighed, "It's made me think. Maybe I am ready for kids. I know I want them, but I'm waiting for the right time. I guess it's better if we do it earlier, and I know it would make George happy. I dunno..." she trailed off and sighed again.

"I think it's something for you to think about, but in the end you have to decide of you're ready," I said, trying to persuade her, but not sound like it, "I think I'm going to go down and eat though, I'm famished, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a minute, you can start without me," she replied.

I left the room without another word and went downstairs. I found Harry standing by the table, "There you are," he said when he saw me.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him waist, "I think my plan is working," I whispered, "Brilliant job you did on the nursery by the way," I added, the volume of my voice returning to normal.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes I love it, now let's sit down for dinner, I'm starved," I said, putting on a pot of tea before sitting down.

Harry sat at the head of the table and I sat right by his side. We had already begun to eat when Anna came down. She sat at the place I had set for her and started eating. I had cast a warming spell over her food becuase I didn't know how long she was going to take, so it wasn't cold yet.

We had some small talk and after we had eaten and had a few cups of tea she decided it was time for her to head hime, "George and I have a lot to discuss," she said as she got up, "Thank you for the dinner and letting me help with the nursery you guys," added as I hugged her.

"Are you kidding? You did a marvelous job on that I should be thanking you. I really needed-" I was cut off as I felt a contraction, the babies were coming.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at me concerned.

I only managed to get out two words, "Babies coming." It was all the words Harry needed, though, to spring into action. We had prepared so I wasn't suprised when he jumped up and ran over to me before taking me in his arms and Apparating to St Mungo's.

* * *

I took Amy to the front desk, while Anna shouted at people in our way, "Out of the way, lady having a baby coming through," she shouted.

"We need a wheelchair and a room, she's having contractions!" I shouted at the seretary at the front desk. It wasn't long before there was a medi-wizard bringing over a wheelchair. I set her down in it and the medi-wizard took off down the hallway.

"Wait, I want to hold your hand," she said to me as she was being pushed away. I hurried forward and took her hand, squeezing it. We got to a room and I put her on the bed.

"When did the contractions start?" the medi-wizard, whose name, I found out, was Burns asked.

"Aboout five minutes ago," she replied.

"Okay," he replied and then starting rattling off different questions, which Amy answered through the pain that I knew only I was able to see on her face.

"Alright, last question, how many contractions have you had since the first one?" Burns asked and Amy tilted her head back in thought.

"Probably about 10 in the last 30 minutes," she replied finally.

"Oh wow, that baby is coming fast," he said, shocked.

"Babies," I corrected, finally feeling the need to speak, "she's having twins," I said, grinning broadly with pride.

"Okay, well we need to get Dr. Green in here," he said while looking at her, checking to make sure that that was her doctor. She nodded and he left the room, taking the chart with him.

"Harry, I love you," she said to me and I said it in return, squeezing her hand as I did.

The doctor rushed in and started the procedure. The nurses tried to force me out but both Amy and I put op a fight and they let me stay. As she was having her baby Amy nearly killed my hand, but I didn't say a word, opr even let the pain show on my face. I kept saying soothing comments and trying to calm her. When she had finally had the babies I held my son for a moment, she held our girl, before they were whisked away to be bathed.

While our children were gone I asked Amy if she had thought about names.

"I came up with a name for a girl, but not a boy," she answered.

"Good, I came up with a name for a boy, but not a girl," I replied, "What did you come up with?"

"Well, for a girl, I was kind of hoping to name her Emma Elizabeth Potter," she replied, "What kind of name did you come up with for our son?" she asked.

"First of all, that is a lovely name for our daughter and I wanted our son to be named Richard Allen Potter," I said, watching her eyes carefully.

They lit up in delight, "That's a wonderful name," she replied, "Well, now that we got that taken care of, look who's here," she said and as I looked at the door I saw that they were bringing Richard and Emma back to us.

This time I held Emma as Amy held Richard. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between them if they didn't have different colored blankets though. That was how identical they were. They looked exactly like Amy, except they had my hair and my eyes. As I sat next to Amy, looking at my daughter I felt myself beaming with pride. This little bundle belonged to me, and Amy of course.

After some silence the door opened again and everyone came in. I was shocked to see the whole Weasley clan, including Margaret, Isabella and Jake.

Everyone started comenting on how much they looked like Amy as each person got a chance to hold them.

"Amy, we should put them to bed, you don't want either of them spoiled do you?" I asked sometime later when we were alone in the hospital room. "Besides," I added, "you need to sleep. You're dozing right now."

"I guess you're right," she said, handing Emma to me. I had already put Richard to sleep. "I really do need to sleep," she continued, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked as I moved towards the door after I had put Emma down.

"Nowhere, just closing the curtains," I said before walking back to her and getting into the hospital bed, which I had magically enlargened first.

* * *

"Well," I said throwing myself on my bed a week later, after I had been released from St. Mungo's, "the bed feels the same, except it doesn't have you in it," I glared at Harry as he just stood there, getting the baby moniter to work.

"Are you sure you want to just leave them in there, alone?" he asked again, still a little bit on the over concerned side of being a parent.

"I've been throught this before, when I was helping my cousin raise her daughter, the sooner they start learning not to be near me all the time, the better," I replied, "Now if you don't leave that alone and come into this bed with me, I might just have to make you," I said threatingly. All threat was lost though as I burxst into laughter. I had been feeling so alive since having my babies; There had hardly been a moment where there wasn't a smile on my face.

"Oh alright," he finally gave in, climbing next to me in the bed, "I still think I should make sure it works again though," he added under his breath.

"Oh shut up," I said and pulled him into me, kissing him.

"Or we could just stay here," he said when I had paused to catch my breath. I didn't respond though, just pulled him in for another kiss. It felt good to be kissing him that way again.

After about an hour I spared a glance at the clock, 'Oh crap!' I thought in my head, 'I have to feed the babies, we need to stop. Stop AMY!' I commanded myself, but it was a good five minutes before I actually did... Then I pulled him closer and our lips locked again. 'Amy, pull away, pull away now, Amy Nicole Bradshaw,' I scolded myself in my head, using my maiden name because that bothered me more.

Finally I pulled away and got out of bed, "I have to feed our children," I muttered to Harry, exiting the room with my shoulders sagging.

I took Emma first because she was actually awake. I pulled her into my arms and started talking to her as I fed her, "Hello Emma, how you doing? My beautiful girl. You have your daddy's messy black hair, yes you do," I said becuase it was true. She still had her fathers hair, but it was aparant that here eyes would not remain green. Richard on the other hand still had his father's beautiful green eyes, but his hair color was turning a very lighter color.

As I fed her I began to have a convrsation with her, except it was a bit one-sided. I didn't mind though. When I put her down as she fell asleep I contnued the conversation with her brother as I fed him.

The while time I was talking in my baby voice I didn't realize the baby moniter was still on and Harry was listening to everything I said. I talked about everything, too. The job I was going to have, Harry's job, my friends, their future, just everything. I didn't have much time to talk, but I changed subjects fast. When I put Richard down as he was falling asleep I decided I was going to go for a run.

I walked into out bedroom, deciding I shouldn't wear my robes if I was going to run. I was think about where I was going to Apparate to so I could run as I looked through my trunk.

All of a sudden Harry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Where do you think you're going?" he ased as he breathed heavily in my ear. I had a funny suspiscion that he was doing it on purpose though.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in like a half hour," I paused, "possibly," I finished.

"What if I say you have to stay here?" Harry asked, not moving.

"What if I say that I don't care what you say?" I retorted and at that Harry let go.

I turned around and kissed him before going into the bathroom and changing. I was still rather large, but I was beginning to lose weight already. I knew a month of running everyday and eating healthy and I would be back to normal.

When I got back from running I remembered that I had Harry's, Ron's and Hermione NEWT results. I had lost track of them while everthing had happened. I found them and gave Harry his before fire calling Ron and Hermione's house.

"Hello," I saw Hermione enter the room.

"Hey 'Mione, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing special, why?" she asked.

"Well, I have something for you and Ron. When do you think I could come over and give it to you?"

"You can come today. For dinner actually. I feel like cooking and someone might as well enjoy it besides Ron," she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll tell Harry. What time do you want us to stop by?" I asked.

"Oh, around five I guess. I got to go though. It's time to feed Margaret," she said after looking at her watch.

"Okay, I'll see you then 'Mione," I replied.

"See you," she said and then I pulled myself out of the fire. With the dinner plans set I got up to take a shower because I was sweaty from my run. As I showered I thought about how great my life was going. I had the most wonderful husband a woman could ask for, two great children, a job I knew I was going to love, while my husband also had the job he always wanted and the most brilliant friends anyone could want.

I didn't think about the prophecy, or Voldemort, or how soon my life was going to change in the near but distant future. I didn't think about those things because I wasn't really aware of them at that moment. At that moment, my life was perfect...

_There you go, that's my fic. It's my first one, so if you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I promised a sequel and you will get one, as soon as I'm done with my prequel and maybe a few other things... So, how did you like it? I did some foreshadowing at the end. Did you catch it? Well, it's been great writing, I can't believe I'm done. I give special thanks to my squishy (my boyfriend, Jason) he really helped me while I was writing this fic. He didn't always read through the chapters before I posted them, (probably why there were so many spelling errors, I don't have Microsoft Word, sorry people) but he helped me think of things when I was starting to form writers block and I doubt I would have finished this fic if he hadn't been here. I hope you read my further work and good luck to all of my fellow writers out there!_

_One last disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor will he ever be and I am thankful, but also saddened by this. _


End file.
